Adoption
by GammaTron
Summary: This is just something I came up with during a writer's block problem. NaruHina, SasuSaku, LanXMaylu, and MegamanXRoll.
1. Brothers

_**Adoption**_

_**By: Gammatron**_

_**Crossover: Megaman: NT Warrior() anime, video game, and manga, and Naruto.**_

_**Summary: What do two ninjas and a kid have in common? They're cousins and now foster brothers due to a massacre and a Reaper Death Seal and losing mother at birth. Nine years have passed since their adoption, and now Naruto, Lan, and Sasuske and their NetNavis, Kyubbi, Megaman, and Shinobi, are all that stands between life and death in their lives.**_

_**Megaman: Gammatron doesn't own anyone here…**_

_**Kyuubi: Except me, Shinobi, and other NetNavis that Gamma makes up!**_

_**Shinobi: And our Double Souls that we do with Megaman.**_

_**Naruto: This goes with the whole story! Believe it!**_

_**Lan: On…**_

_**Naruto: With the…**_

_**Sasuske: …**_

_**Everyone: Come on Sasuske! (Naruto: Believe it!)**_

_**Sasuske: …Fine… story…**_

* * *

Two 5-year-olds were sitting across from each other on a plane headed to who-knows-where with a 24-year-old sitting in between them. The first boy was blond with wild, bed head hair, and a black shirt under his orange jacket and orange, baggy pants. He was reading a scroll 3x his size. The other boy with raven black hair, a blue shirt with a fan on the back, and white shorts with kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg was listening to his MP3 Player his late father gave him.

"Okay!" the first boy said, closing his scroll.

He began to make hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled.

There was a poof of smoke and a second boy appeared. He looked exactly the same as the first boy.

"It seems you've mastered the Shadow Clone, Naruto," the man said.

"Thank you, Uncle Kakashi," the first boy said as the third one vanished in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi had gray hair, a headband with a leaf on it covering his right eye, a green vest, a black jumpsuit, and shuriken and kunai holsters on both legs. He took out a leaf headband.

"That was your test, Naruto Uzumaki. You are now a Genin of Den Tech City and The Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi said as he tied it to Naruto's forehead.

"Isn't this Iruka Sensei's headband?" Naruto asked.

"He wanted me to give it to you," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei! Please tell Iruka Sensei 'Thank You' for me!" Naruto said, "I beat you to becoming a ninja, Sasuske!!!"

"Wrong, dunce," Sasuske said, showing his headband.

"NO FAIR!!!" Naruto yelled.

An attendant walked by.

"Would any of you like something?" the attendant asked.

"One of all your ramen flavors please," Naruto sighed.

"Rice, Egg rolls, and three bars of chocolate," Sasuske spoke.

"Just a Miso Ramen," Kakashi replied.

"Very well, I'll be back with your order in a few minuets," the attendant spoke before walking away.

* * *

"Hey, daddy?" a boy asked.

He was around 5 with brown, spiky hair, a blue headband, an orange vest covering a white, long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and orange shoes that you could attach wheels to.

"Yes, Lan?" the boy's father asked.

The boy's father had the same hair color as his son's. He wore a white and orange, long-sleeved shirt, glasses, and blue jeans.

"Why are we here at the airport?" Lan asked.

"Well, Lan, Kakashi Hatake, a friend of our family, is bringing Naruto and Sasuke, your cousins," Lan's father replied.

"Who?" Lan asked.

"Don't you remember Sasuke, Lan?" Lan's father asked as he took out a photo, "If not, then here's a photo of him."

Lan looked at the picture. On it was a boy around his age with raven hair, a blue shirt with a fan-shaped image of the back, and white jean shorts. He was smiling a little.

"And who's Naruto?" Lan pondered.

"Naruto's your cousin on my side," Lan's father replied, "He has blond, spiky hair, big sky blue eyes, and has a problem with the color orange."

"How so?"

"That's the only thing he wants to wear," Lan's father replied.

Lan snickered at that.

"Just like me and you," Lan added.

"That's right, Lan," Lan's father spoke, "There's also a surprise for all three of you when they get here and we have dinner at home."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sneezed at the same time.

"Excuse me," Kakashi spoke to a baggage lady, "We're looking for Dr. Yuchiro Hikari. Do you know where he is?"

"Dr. Hikari?" the lady repeated, "He's over there with his son. They're waiting for some people on one of the 'special' flights."

"That would be us," Kakashi spoke as he motioned to the arguing Sasuke and Naruto, "Thank you, madam."

He picked up the two boys and walked over to the two.

Dr. Hikari and Lan…

"Yuchiro!" Kakashi called as he walked up to the two.

"Kakashi," Yuchiro spoke as he shook the perverted man's hand, "It's been so long since I last seen you."

"It has," Kakashi spoke as he released the two boys, "The blond boy is Naruto and Sasuke is 'Mr. Moody' on my right."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

_"He's already learned Haruka's stare at that age?"_ Yuchiro pondered, _"Not good."_

"Shall we go?" Kakashi spoke.

"First, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Lan," Yuchiro spoke.

Lan peaked out from behind Yuchiro's leg.

"Hello…" Lan squeaked before hiding behind his father's leg again.

* * *

"Welcome home," Mrs. Hikari bowed, "Diner is on the table. I didn't know what our guests might enjoy, so I made a little bit of everything."

The three adults blinked when they saw dust clouds where Lan and Naruto were. They looked at Sasuke.

"They're over there…" Sasuke replied, pointing at the table full of different foods.

Naruto was munching on ramen as Lan was eating the curry.

"Well they seem to be having their fill…" Kakashi stared.

"More please!" the two begged.

"They went through the curry and ramen that fast?!" Kakashi stared.

"It's not surprising," Sasuke spoke, "I heard Naruto can eat 100 bowls in less than forty-five minutes."

"And Lan can eat 100 bowls of curry in less than forty-four minutes," Mrs. Hikari added.

Something clicked in Lan's mind.

"Hey dad," Lan began, "What was that surprise you told me about anyway?"

"Well…" Dr. Hikari began.

"If they say that I'm related to…" Sasuke began to whisper as he began to eat a strawberry.

"…Lan, I've already told you about this, but Naruto and Sasuke are related to you," Dr. Hikari spoke, "Naruto from my side of the family and Sasuke from your mother's."

Sasuke and Naruto nearly choked on the food they were eating.

"We're related?!" the two managed to cough out after a moment.

"That and the second part of your surprise is," Yuchiro continued, "We've heard what happened that night, Sasuke, and we just found out that you were alive recently, Naruto, so that would explain why you were alone for five years."

"You were alone for that long?" Lan asked.

Naruto just looked down and nodded.

_'If they say that…'_ Sasuke began to think.

"So we decided to adopt the two of you," Haruka spoke.

Sasuke face faulted.

"That's great!" Lan exclaimed happily.

Naruto was on the verge of crying for pure happiness. Sasuke mumbled about something that a child his age shouldn't have known before following.

"The third part is up in your room, Lan," Haruka continued, "Can you also take Naruto and Sasuke as well."

Lan nodded as he hopped out of his chair. Naruto followed and Sasuke went after a moment. The three walked up the stair until they came to a door. It had the Uchiha fan, Uzumaki Swirl, and the symbol on Lan's headband and Yuchiro's vest.

"This is my room," Lan spoke, "But the door's different."

"Did it originally have just that mark?" Sasuke asked, referring to the red symbol.

Lan nodded before trying to reach for the doorknob.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked.

Lan nodded. Lan hopped on Naruto's shoulders and was able to grasp the doorknob. He opened it and the two fell onto the carpet. They got up and looked around. On their left was a triple bunk bed. On their right were three computers and three weird holders connected to the computers on three desks.

"This is neat!" Lan and Naruto stated at the same time.

"Hmph!" Sasuke spoke.

"But what are those things on the desks?" Naruto pondered.

"They're computers," Lan explained.

"I mean the blue, black, and orange thingies," Naruto retorted.

"I'm not sure," Lan replied as he walked up to the blue one with his symbol.

He picked it up and turned it on. Inside was a boy. He wore a blue jumpsuit, sporting white-green stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He had two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet had two ridges running along the top These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He had green eyes and an overall human appearance. On his chest and both sides of his helmet was the symbol on Lan's headband; a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which was surrounded by a gold ring.

"Hello, My name is Megaman!" the boy greeted, "Pleased to meet you, Lan Hikari, Naruto Uzumaki Hikari, and Sasuke Uchiha Hikari."

"Uncle Kakashi has one of these," Naruto stared at the screen with Sasuke.

Megaman was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh… can you please stop staring at me like that?" Megaman asked, "It's feeling a bit weird when you stare at me like that."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he back away.

He picked up the orange one since it had his swirl on it and turned it on. Inside was another boy. He looked to be older than Megaman by a good ten years. He wore an orange jumpsuit, sporting crimson stripes down his sides, ending at his orange boots and his orange gloves with two spikes on each of them to make it look as if he had claws. He had an orange visor so that his blond hair and fox ears could be seen. Nine blond tails swayed behind him. He had bright blue eyes and a fox-like smile. The check on his face had six whisker-like scars on them. His torso and sides of his visor had Naruto's mark; an orange circle with a swirl in it covered by a kunai.

"HELLO WORLD!" the boy shouted happily, "THE NAME'S KYUUBI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL! BELIEVE IT!"

"That's my line!" Naruto barked.

"No, it's MINE!" Kyubbi argued.

Sasuke ignored them and turned on his device. On it was a boy similar to Megaman. But he was in the Uchiha colors. His helmet was spiked and had no back, revealing his raven-colored chicken butt-shaped hair. His eyes were onyx and he had a scowl on his face. He was slightly shorter than Megaman and Kyubbi. His gloves had blade-like spikes on the rings of his gloves while the main parts were bandaged up. His boots had shuriken instead of the rings. His symbol was on the sides of his helmet and his torso; the Uchiha Clan Fan covered by a miniature Demon Wind Shuriken. He also had a chip on his left shoulder.

"I am Shinobi," the boy growled.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied with the Uchiha Death Glare.

"I see you've found the fourth surprise as well," Yuchiro spoke as he came in.

Behind him were Kakashi and Haruka. All three looked in silence for a few moments as they saw that Lan, Megaman, Naruto, and Kyuubi were watching Sasuke and Shinobi have an Uchiha Death Glare Staring Contest. Both kept on repeating 'blink' until both of them blinked at the same time.

"Actual NetNavis…" Lan gasped, "That means these are PETs."

"Well now," Shinobi spoke, "Lan's actually smart."

"Hey!" Lan barked.

"I like him," Sasuke stated.

Suddenly, Lan and Naruto yawned. Kakashi took out his PET.

"Silence, what time is it?" Kakashi pondered.

"About 8:27 P.M., Kakashi," the NetNavi on Kakashi PET spoke.

No one saw who or what his NetNavi was except they all noticed one thing; it was a female's voice.

_'Kakashi no Hentai…'_ Yuchiro thought, _'He's in trouble now.'_

"Oh Kakashi," Haruka spoke, "Your NetNavi wouldn't be in a skimpy outfit, would it?"

Kakashi slowly turned to Haruka to end up staring right into a pair of Sharingan giving an advanced Uchiha Death Glare.

"Eep…" Kakashi squeaked before she pulled him out of the room with closing the door.

"I think this is a perfect time to explain to you three about your NetNavis," Yuchiro spoke.

"KAKASHI NO HENTAI!" Haruka screamed.

"HAVE MERCY!" Kakashi pleaded.

Everyone then heard the sound on someone being beaten up with a frying pan, chili pot, and various cooking utensils and Kakashi crying and begging with each hit.

"What's going on out there?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyuubi replied, "Why don't you jack me into the house's network so I can get you live footage of what's going on down there?"

"NO!" Yuchiro shouted rather quickly.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He cleared his throat with a blush.

"I mean, Kyuubi, none of them know how to operate you yet," Yuchiro spoke.

"You're a top researcher at SciLab, but you didn't teach them how to operate us before giving us to them?" Kyuubi pondered.

Yuchiro laughed nervously, still trying to ignore the sounds of Kakashi's pleas and his wife beating the man up. He was still considered 'new' at SciLab. He was lucky that he was even allowed to create these three NetNavis. He was lucky that Bass was there to help him by collecting the needed data… although he did end up breaking some programs on his way back… about 5000 programs were 'tested' by Bass just that day.

"Now, listen," Yuchiro spoke, "Megaman, Kyuubi, and Shinobi are all special since each of them has something no other NetNavi has."

"You mean our own personalities?" Kyuubi asked.

"All NetNavis have that, Dobe," Shinobi spat.

"TEME!" Kyuubi and Naruto retorted.

_'Where did those Naruto learn that word?'_ Yuchiro pondered, _'Oh yeah… Naruto must have learned it on the streets.'_

"What do those words mean?" Lan pondered.

"No idea," Naruto replied.

"Lan, do not use those words at all," Megaman advised, "I ran them through my translator program and they're very bad words."

"Oooh, you're in trouble," Lan snickered.

"He didn't know what the word means, so it's excuse, Lan," Yuchiro spoke, "But Shinobi is right, Kyuubi, all NetNavis have Artificial Intelligence that gives NetNavis their emotions and personalities."

"Our default weapons?" Megaman guessed.

"You guys have weapons?" the three kids asked at the same time.

There was an awkward silence.

"That was weird," all three said once more, "So was that."

"Yes," Megaman spoke as his left arm became a blaster, "All NetNavis have at least one default weapon. Mine is call the 'MegaBuster.'"

"Mine's the 'Yoko-Yo,' believe it!" Kyuubi shouted as his right arm became a strange container before opening up to reveal a crimson giant yo-yo with blades coming out of it.

"…I don't call it anything," Shinobi spoke as his left arm became a weird launcher.

"What does it fire?" Sasuke asked.

"You name the weapon, it's got it," Shinobi replied.

"Perfect," Sasuke smirked.

_'Why do I get the feeling that as soon as we get into the internet, Shinobi will shoot me?'_ Kyuubi and Megaman thought.

_'First chance I get, I'm shooting Dobe and Megaman in the Internet,'_ Shinobi thought.

The noise outside the room stopped. Mrs. Hikari came back into the room.

"Ah," Haruka sighed, "Now that is a good way to release stress or anger."

"You scare me sometimes, Honey," Yuchiro stated.

Haruka just glared at Yuchiro with just one eye. Yuchiro immediately shuddered since it was the Sharingan that his wife was using to improve her glare.

"Mommy, Daddy, one question," Lan spoke.

"What is it, Lan?" Mrs. Hikari spoke as her Sharingan vanished.

"Who gets which bed?" Lan, Sasuke, and Naruto said at the same time, "We did it again!"

All three were silent for a few moments.

"Areasteal, Battle Chip In and Download," all three said at the same time.

"…Uh yes, well," Yuchiro spoke, "The order of the bedding arrangements are in the same order as the PETs chargers with the far left one being the bottom bunk and the far right being the top."

"So that means I get the middle bunk since Kyuubi's-what was it called again? Oh yeah-charger is the middle one," Naruto smirked before he easily hopped onto the middle bunk.

"HEY! Put me back onto my Charger, Kit!" Kyuubi yelped.

The next thing Kyubi knew, a second Naruto had placed him back into his charger before vanishing into a poof of smoke.

"Shinobi is the far left so top bunk," Sasuke spoke before placing Shinobi back into his charger and easily hopping onto the top bunk.

Lan's eyes were wide and his jaw was slacked.

"How did they… when did they… HOW?!" Lan finally managed to get out.

"They're Shinobi in Training, Lan," Megaman spoke, "Didn't you notice their headbands? They bear Kohonagakure's Leaf on the metal plate."

"Shinobi?" Lan asked.

"Actually, they're Genin," Yuchiro examined, "Only those who passed the Graduation Exam can have these."

"But they're so young," Haruka spoke, "Like Itachi…"

She immediately saw Sasuke glared the U.D.G. (Uchiha Death Glare) at her.

"Apparently you hit a sore spot," Yuchiro spoke after seeing Sasuke was actually asleep with the snot bubble blowing out of his nose, "And we've learned that he sleeps with his eyes open."

Sasuke immediately fell onto his back, asleep.

"Good night, Megaman," Lan smiled as he placed Megaman back into his charger, "Night Mommy! Night Daddy!"

"Good night you six," Haruka and Yuchiro spoke.

"Now that's sweet," Megaman smiled as soon as the two left, "They said 'you six.'"

"What's that suppose to mean, Hu-I mean!-Megaman?" Kyuubi pondered.

"He means that Haruka and Yuchiro told said good night to not only Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke," Shinobi spoke, "But to the three of us as well."

"Good night, Lan," Megaman smiled.

"Night, Kit!" Kyuubi shouted, waking Naruto up.

His 'Good Night, Kyuubi' from Naruto was a tiny, Kunai-shaped pillow to the screen.

"YIKES!" Kyuubi yelped.

The pillow landed back in Naruto's hand before it became an actual Kunai.

"Next time, I'll use it without the henge," Naruto grumbled before falling asleep.

"That…is so… cool!" Lan exclaimed.

"Good night, Sasuke," Shinobi spoke, "Have a good rest."

"Night Naruto, Sasuke," Lan smiled as he hopped into bed.

"…Night, Kojuuto… (Brother-in-Law)" Naruto mumbled, "More Miso Ramen, Akane-ne…"

Lan just raised an eye.

"It means 'Brother-in-Law,' Lan," Megaman spoke, "It also means that he calls you his brother."

"Yeah," Lan smiled before yawning.

He fell asleep after a minute. The NetNavis were quiet until they heard all three sawing a saw mill.

"So can we stop calling each other by our Navi names?" Kyuubi asked.

"I hope so," Shinobi spoke, "I'm tired of acting so moody."

"I guess, you guys," Megaman spoke.

"Good," Kyuubi sighed in relief.

"It's good to see you again, Sensei," Shinobi spoke with a smile.

"Likewise, Obito," Kyuubi smirked, "I still can't believe my brother Yuchiro brought me, you, and his other son back to life."

"I guess, Uncle Arashi," Megaman sighed.

"Something wrong, Hub?" Obito pondered.

"Yeah… it's just…" Hub began.

"You can't do anything you and Lan were going to do when you were alive, right?" Arashi finished.

"Yeah," Hub replied, "Stupid HBD…"

"So how was Rin when you were still alive, Sensei?" Obito asked.

"She went MIA a day before the Kyuubi attacked," Arashi sighed sadly.

"And Kakashi?"

"You just saw him, didn't you?" Arashi pondered.

"He was here?" Obito asked.

"Yes," Arashi began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Uncle Arashi?" Hub pondered.

"Oh nothing, Hub," Arashi chuckled, "I just remembered one of the pranks you pulled, Obito. Hey remember the 'Naked Female?'"

Obito began to chuckle.

"Oh yeah!" Obito laughed, "Lord Hokage's wife wouldn't let him in the house for a month after that!"

"What happened? Tell me, please?" Hub asked.

"Well, it started when Sarutobi's wife said something that offended Obito…" Arashi began.

* * *

"AHH!"

"What's going on?" Yuchiro yawned as he came in.

He ducked a kunai courtesy of a grumpy woke Naruto.

"Sasuke screamed," Lan yawned, "Megaman, what time is it?"

"4:29:05 A.M., Lan," Megaman replied. (A/N: I'll use the NetNavi names when Lan, Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone else is around them and their old names at night when everyone is asleep.)

Sasuke was shuddering as he cried. Haruka walked in and saw Sasuke in his condition.

"Oh dear," Haruka sighed.

She picked Sasuke up and gently hugged him.

"There-there, Sasuke," Haruka spoke, "It's alright."

After a few moments, Sasuke finally calmed down.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Shinobi asked.

"Another Nightmare about that night, right?" Haruka asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"That night?" Shinobi repeated.

Yuchiro whispered it to Shinobi, who paled.

"Itachi must die," Shinobi spoke.

"I like him more now," Sasuke smirked.

_'He only likes him since he wants Itachi dead as well…'_ Yuchiro and Haruka thought.

"Zzz…"

Lan and Naruto both fell asleep with relative ease. Kyuubi just smirked.

_'Yep… he's my son alright…'_ Kyuubi thought, _'Only a person with Kazama Blood can sleep through all this!'_

"Are you alright now, Sasuke?" Haruka smiled.  
Sasuke just nodded even though his face said 'I think so…'

"How about you sleep with us tonight?" Yuchiro invited.

**

* * *

**

**Me: What do you think? It's not that good, is it? Or is it good? I'm just getting a bad case of writer's block today.**


	2. Viruses

**Me: I'm not sure why I even wrote this…**

* * *

"I'M LATE!" Lan yelped as he grabbed Megaman and his backpack before dashing off, "I'll see you later!"

"…Is there even school on Sunday?" Kyuubi pondered as he slurped up Cyber Ramen.

"I don't think so," Naruto said as he downed his Miso Ramen, "We never got school on the weekends back in Kohona."

Lan walked back in with a heavy blush of his face.

"Well at least I know I'll need to wake you up earlier," Megaman smirked.

"So where's Sasuke, Naruto?" Lan asked.

"He's still asleep," Naruto replied, "Along with Kaa-san and Otou-san."

"Say wait," Kyuubi spoke as Naruto threw his empty ramen cup away, "Doesn't your new father have a very important meeting today?"

"I'M LATE!" Yuchiro yelled as he bolted out the door fully dressed.

"I think that's a yes," Megaman and Lan said with a large sweatdrop on both their heads.

"Oh, good morning you two," Haruka spoke as she walked in.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san," Naruto smiled.

"Morning, Kaa-san!" Lan spoke.

"Kaa-san?" Haruka repeated.

"You haven't used your original tongue in a long time, haven't you?" Kyuubi pondered, "Since Kaa-san means 'mother.'"

"Oh yes," Haruka spoke, "I forgot."

"Zzz…"

Everyone looked to see Sasuke with a still Sleep Mode Shinobi in the holster on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Lan smiled.

Sasuke just mumbled a good morning before sitting in a chair and falling asleep.

"Sasuke isn't a morning person," Lan snickered.

"Neither is Shinobi," Kyuubi chuckled.

Suddenly, the table began to spark. It shocked Sasuke and Shinobi awake.

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY? HOW?" they both shouted.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Mrs. Hikari spoke.

"I did a scan, Mom," Megaman spoke, "It's a computer virus!"

"Hey, Naruto," Kyuubi smirked, "I have a plan. Do you see the blue thing with the metal stick coming out of it on my side?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Take hold of it a give it a little tug."

Naruto did what he was told and it went out attached to a chord.

"Now do you see the weird hole on the table?"

Naruto nodded.

"Put the stick into it," Kyuubi ordered, "That will jack me into the net."

"Jack In, Kyuubi, Power Up!" Naruto spoke as he plugged into the port.

Naruto's PET screen changed into a strange square place.

* * *

"This is the Cybernet, Naruto," Kyuubi spoke.

Megaman and Shinobi appeared from a glowing tile with a circle in the center.

"So where's the virus?" Shinobi pondered.

"They're over there," Megaman spoke.

The three turned to see 21 round viruses. They had no arms or legs except for yellow feet, a pickax, big eyes, and a yellow helmet with a green plus on it.

"Mettau!" Megaman analyzed, "They're the most simplest of normal viruses since they only have those pickaxes that have no elemental affinity. Their attack, if it hits, gives out 10 HP of damage."

The PET screens glowed before it revealed the three NetNavis and two viruses for each NetNavi on each screen. The NetNavis were on the center panel of nine panel going in a 3X3 path while the Mettau were on red panels.

"Okay you three," Kyuubi spoke, "It's time for a Virus Battle."

"A Virus Battle?" Naruto repeated.

"A Virus Battle is over when either the NetNavi or the virus/viruses is/are deleted," Shinobi spoke, "NetNavis have their own weapons that are already programmed into them, but we also like Battlechips."

"Dad was smart enough to put Battlechips into us already," Megaman spoke.

40 gray chips popped out of each PET and landed in each of the kid's hands.

"Those are Battlechips," Kyuubi spoke, "Now then, the rules of a Virus Battle is for the NetNavis are only allowed to stay in the blue zone and Viruses stay in the red zones. But sometimes we can go into the others area. Now Naruto, do you see the pictures and letters on the chips?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"Another rule of Virus Battle is that you can only use chips with the same picture or the same letter," Shinobi spoke, "The Battlechips can only be used once unless you have the rare Battlechip Reloader. Now Sasuke try using the cannon battle chips."

"Cannon?" Sasuke repeated.

"The green pictures," Megaman sighed.

"Oh," Lan spoke.

"Cannon, Battle Chips in and Download!" all three kids shouted as they placed two Cannon chips into each of their PETs.

The NetNavis' arms became the images on the Cannon Battlechips. The Battlechip slot closed.

"What gives?" Naruto asked.

"Do you see the bar above the battle field, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, "Well until it is filled, you can't use anymore Battlechips on us. Now let's get these Viruses."

The three NetNavis each quickly deleted their Viruses with ease. A Battlechip or a coin with a dollar sign-like 'Z' were left where the Viruses were.

"Sometimes you get either a Battlechip data or Zenny after a Virus Battle," Shinobi spoke, "Shockwave Battlechip data and 500 Zenny. Not bad, Sasuke. That's my NetOp."

"Oh… Thank you," Sasuke spoke with a faint blush of his face.

This time three viruses appeared as the new Battlechips came out of the PETs. But one was in the middle panel while the other two were in the back.

"Okay now this is going to be tough," Megaman spoke, "Lan, I need you to place a Areasteal Battlechip, followed by a Sword, than another Areasteal, and then a Widesword into the PET."

"Right," Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke spoke, "Areasteal, Sword, Areasteal, and WideSword, Battlechips in and download!"

The Battlechip slot closed.

"Okay, here's the plan; we'll use AreaSteal first and then slice the first Mettau with Sword," Kyuubi spoke, "Then we'll use our other AreaSteal and then slice the other two Mettau with WideSword."

"AreaSteal is a special Battlechip that lets us take a group of panels from the Virus Zone," Shinobi spoke.

"Activating AreaSteal," all three Navis spoke as one.

The red area in front of them became blue before the three NetNavis charged and sliced the Mettau in front of them with the Sword Battlechips. They did this once more but the WideSword sliced all three panels, deleting the remaining two viruses. They each got 1000 Zenny this time. The remaining viruses appeared on the restored red panels.

"Now then, let's talk about Countering," Megaman spoke.

"Countering?" Lan repeated.

"Countering is when you strike a Virus at the right moment," Kyuubi explained, "It will release not only either the data or Zenny, but also something called a BugFrag. You can exchange BugFrags for some interesting things in various places on the net."

"Interesting," Sasuke spoke," So when's the best time to strike the Mettau?"

"When they're about to strike the panel in front of them," Megaman spoke, "Also, there is a chance that you could end up making us go into Syncro."

"Syncro?" Naruto repeated.

"Do you see the Emotion Counter below our HP?" Shinobi spoke, "That will tell you if we're in Syncro when it changes into a green and blue screen."

"Syncro also doubles the attack of the next Battlechip," Kyuubi spoke.

"Alright," Naruto spoke as he looked at his Battlechips, "Which one seems the best for countering? How about these? Yo-Yo A, B, and C, Battlechips in and Download!"

Kyuubi's arms changed into the Yo-Yo containers before glowing.

"What the…?" Lan gasped.

Kyuubi raised his Yo-Yos into the air before they fused onto Kyuubi's right arm, becoming a golden Yo-Yo container.

"What is this?" Kyuubi pondered.

The Battlechip Slot sealed up before Naruto could slot another Battlechip.

"You're stuck with that, Kyuubi," Naruto spoke, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Naruto," Kyuubi smile.

The container opened up and launched three golden Yo-Yos each the size of Kyuubi. The three Yo-Yos struck the Viruses just as they were about to attack. The attack deleted all of them in one fell swoop. They all dispersed Battlechips, Zenny, and a strange purple blob with data fragments in it. Each had a gold aura covering it.

"Wow! That attack nailed all of them in one swoop," Lan gasped.

"And what's more, it just gave you six Gold BugFrags, meaning each of them is worth 12 BugFrags," Shinobi examined, "This type of Battling only activates when you fight a virus. That's why we call it 'Virus Busting.' Now let's Log Out."

They were about to Log Out, a Mettau charged at them. It was about to strike when it was deleted by a purple energy buzz-saw.

"Behind you!" Lan yelped.

The three NetNavis turned around to see a Male NetNavi in nothing but black, purple, and orange. His helmet was bat-like with a shuriken-shaped crystal at the point where the front tips met. He had orange gloves and boots with purple lines on his sides. His Navi Mark was a weird S-shaped symbol.

"You three seem to be in one of the greatest shapes I have ever seen so far," the Navi spoke, "That means I won't have to be-I mean-test you."

_'Was he about to say 'beat you three up?'' _Haruka, Kyuubi, Megaman, and Shinobi thought.

"So who are you?" Megaman asked.

The boy just gave a quick smirk.

"My name is ," the boy replied, "I was designed by SciLab to aid in the improvement of the Cybernet."

"By beating things up?" Kyuubi asked.

Bass's left eye twitched.

"…On second thought…" Bass turned around.

He started to walk away before turning around and aiming a weird purple sphere in his left hand at Kyuubi.

"…I've decided to test just YOU!" Bass ended, "EARTHBREAKER!"

He didn't get much farther than half an inch to Kyuubi before there was a flash of yellow. The next thing he knew, his left hand was being held behind his back with a foot on his spine and nine tails holding crimson kunai and shuriken at below Bass's 'belt.'

_'He's… interesting…'_ Bass thought.

"WOW!" Naruto squealed, "That was awesome, Kyuubi! Dattabayo!"

"Thank you, I'll be here all week!" Kyuubi joked.

"Very well," Bass spoke, "Can you release me now? And take the kunai and shuriken from my… Ahem… you-know-what?" (A/N: I think NetNavis have the same certain things we humans have, is that a problem?)

Kyuubi just smirked before putting his weapons away and walking back to Megaman and Shinobi.

"I'll be visiting frequently to check up on you three," Bass spoke before he vanished.

"Guess this means that my Navi is the coolest, Dattabayo," Naruto cheered, "Log out before…"

"OW!"

Shinobi was having a laugh riot with Sasuke as he changed his weapon launcher back into his arm. Kyuubi and Megaman were currently now trying to get the kunai and shuriken off their bums.

"What'd I do?!" Megaman yelped.

"You annoyed me a bit by getting more Viruses deleted than me," Shinobi replied.

"It was Kyuubi who did it!" Megaman moaned.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students with us today," the teacher spoke 2 days later, "Please stand up and presents yourselves to the class. How about the blond one first and then the raven haired."

"Ooi! (Hello!) My name is Hikari Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto bowed before showing everyone his PET, "And this is my friend, Kyuubi! He's amazing, Dattabayo!"

"Hello there," Kyuubi bowed, "It is truly a pleasure to meet you all and I hope Naruto will be a good friend to many of you."

"Now that's sweet," the teacher spoke, "Now you."

"M-m-my name is Hikari Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke bowed nervously as he took his PET out, "A-a-and this is my f-f-f-friend, Shinobi."

"Hello," Shinobi bowed, "And Sasuke, try to stop stuttering."

"But I'm nervous, Shinobi," Sasuke whispered.

"Very well," the teacher spoke, "My name is Ichigetsu (One Moon) Zangetsu (Moon Cutter). I prefer it if my students would call me by Ichigetsu or Ichigo (Strawberry) since Mrs. Zangetsu is my mother."

"Very well, Ichigetsu-sensei," the two boys spoke.

The entire class raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit of their language from where they were raised," Kyuubi spoke.

"Sensei means 'Teacher' or 'Information Giver' from where they're from," Shinobi added.

"Ah, very well," Ichigetsu spoke, "So are you two related to Lan since both of you have the same first name?"

"Another thing about where they come from is that they use their last names first and their first names last," Kyuubi replied.

"Ah," Ichigetsu said, "Very well, you may take the seats on the left and right sides of Lan."

"Yosh," Naruto bowed.

Sasuke just quickly nodded before quickly rushing over to the empty seat to Lan's left and quickly burying his face into a book titled 'Shinobi-NetMerican-Netopian Translations and How to Talk in All Three.' Naruto smiled before walking over to the empty seat on Lan's right.

"So where's Megaman?" Naruto whispered.

"In my backpack," Lan whispered, "I'm going to bring him out at Recess. He's asleep, too."

"So when is Recess?" Sasuke whispered.

"After the bell rings four times," Lan whispered.

* * *

"Hello there," Megaman bowed, "My name is Megaman."

"Wow!" a boy spoke, "That's so cool!"

"He's not as cool-looking as Kyuubi or looks to be as brave as Shinobi though, but he seems to be as strong as both Kyuubi and Shinobi," a boy with a blue vest, long-sleeved shirt, and shorts spoke as he adjusted his visor that was placed above his eyes examined, "What do you think, Hi?"

He took out a weird box PET before opening the top. On the screen was a male whose hair was actually fire. He had armor that seemed to be made from lava with a volcano-colored jumpsuit. He had a visor just like his NetOp. His NaviMark was a volcano that was erupting.

"Megaman doesn't sound cool rolling off my tongue, Marcus," Hi spoke, "But then again, I'm a fire element NetNavi, so I hate cool."

* * *

"So how do you three know each other?" a red haired girl in a pink skirt and green vest over a long-sleeved blue shirt asked as she sat down with Lan, Naruto, Sasuke, Marcus, and a chubby boy in a green shirt and blue jeans with a small tuff of brown hair that was shaped into a spike.

"Yeah," the boy added, "Are you guys cousins or what?"

"We're brothers," all three replied before Naruto and Lan dug into their ramen or curry.

"Ikademasu!" they two spoke happily before digging in.

"You're brothers?" the boy repeated, "But you three looks almost nothing like each other."

"We're adapted," Sasuke replied.

"Adopted, Sasuke," Shinobi corrected.

"What he said, Dex," Sasuke spoke.

"And what's adopted mean?" the girl asked.

"Adoption, noun, a legal proceeding that creates a parent-child relation between persons not related by blood; the adopted child is entitled to all privileges belonging to a natural child of the adoptive parents (including the right to inherit), Maylu," Kyuubi spoke before becoming silent for a few moments, "…I knew I shouldn't have watched that channel last night…"

Everyone's brains were trying to figure out what Kyuubi just said.

* * *

**Me: There will be a time jump next chapter.**


	3. 2 Years Later and Bass

**Me: I'm not sure why I even wrote this…**

* * *

Life was now becoming regular around the Hikari Household. Bass would always show up to spar with Kyuubi, Shinobi, and Megaman around 5:02 except on the weekends when he would stay the night in secrecy to learn Jutsus from Kyuubi and Shinobi with Megaman. He was a bit amazed at finding out that the three NetNavis were each once human. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lan all had a different reputation at school. Naruto's reputation was his knack at pulling pranks, Sasuke's was his grades. Apparently, an I.Q. Test showed him to have a 300, TWENTY I.Q. points ABOVE Yuchiro. He was once offered to pass two grades but he passed on it since he wanted to stay with his brothers. He had opened up even more than back at Konoha and had made a PenPal from a place called Central Town. Lan's reputation was made because of two things; the first was his Win-Tie-Lose Record with 93-97-0 at school (The ties were because of his teacher stopping them and the wins were from fighting Dex with his NetNavi, Gutsman) and because… he was almost late almost everyday at school. Kakashi had left a few months after Naruto and Sasuke's first day of school. The day he left, he had given each boy blue Battlechips and red Battlechips. It was a bit early in the morning, around three, then. Arashi, Hub, and Obito were all visiting Bass at SciLab since the majority of the head workers, minus Yuchiro and Bass's creator, had voted to lock Bass up with limiters on his body set for Bass's power to only go up to 1/10th their normal power.

"It stinks," Bass stated.

"Yeah, you've been doing a great job," Hub spoke, "Why would they lock you up?"

"Apparently, I'm too strong for the Net," Bass replied with anger at the tip of each word.

"But Cousin Yuchiro and your creator both protested what those other guys are doing to you," Obito sighed, "And it still isn't enough."

The ground suddenly began to crack and shake. Bass's cage vanished.

"What happened?" Obito asked, "Was it an earthquake?!"

"No," Bass replied, "Earthquakes don't happen in the CyberNet… unless…"

He stood up and dashed off.

"Bass! Wait up!" Hub yelped, following him.

"What's got you so scared?" Obito pondered as he dashed after Bass.

Arashi though…

"WAKE UP, NARUTO!" Arashi yelled from his PET.

Naruto yelped and fell off his bed. Lan and Sasuke yawned.

"What time is it?" Lan asked.

"3:40:45 A.M.," Kyuubi replied, "And if you three are wondering why Haruka isn't coming in here is because of a Jutsu I used that makes it so that no sound can escape this room and no one can enter it."

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto pondered.

"Because she can't know about this."

"I MEAN WAKING ME UP!" Naruto barked.

"Where's Megaman and Shinobi?" Lan asked.

"SciLab," Kyuubi replied before telling the three what was going on.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Shinobi barked.

"I got our NetOps, you twit," Kyuubi spoke with an eye twitch.

"Kyuubi explained what was going on, Megaman," Lan spoke.

"So what's wrong with the Net, Bass?" Sasuke asked.

"…Alpha…" Bass replied as the four continued on.

"You mean the CyberNet is doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Improbable," Sasuke spoke, "Alpha is suppose to have almost little, if no, Artificial Intelligence."

"Bass!" a voice roared.

The group was surrounded by white armored NetNavis.

"You're going down, Bass," one Navi with a green visor spoke.

"We've got orders to delete you once and for all," a spiked armor Navi said.

"And with those limiters…" a Neko Navi spoke.

"…It'll be no sweat," an exact copy of the first Neko Navi finished.

"So it's one-on-one, eh?" Kyuubi grinned.

"Dibs on the Neko Twins," Megaman and Shinobi spoke.

"Spike is mine," Kyuubi smirked.

"That leaves me with the Valiant Visor," Bass sarcastically spoke at the name he gave his opponent.

"Those aren't our names," the visor Navi growled, "Roll Call! BetaMan!"

"ElecNeko!" the first Neko Navi spoke.

"AquaNeko!" the other Neko Navi shouted.

"You got my name right," the spike covered Navi.

Cue sweatdrop from all but the other three white Navis.

"Okay, let's go with Plan P.A., Naruto," Kyuubi smirked.

"Right," Naruto nodded, "GunDelSol 1,2, and 3! Battlechips in and Download!"

A strange circle with strange marking appeared around Spike before two strange machines came out of the two smaller circles inside the larger circle.

"Program Advance!" Naruto yelled.

Beams of pure light and energy shot out of the two machines.

"SOLAR BOY DJANGO: PILEDRIVER!" Kyuubi roared as Spike was Logged Out.

"AreaSteal, Sword, WideSword, and LongSword," Sasuke spoke, "Battlechips in and Download."

Just like Kyuubi's Yo-Yos fusing together, this time Shinobi's two swords fused together into one giant purple sword. He vanished from sight before slicing AquaNeko in half just as she was about to launch an AquaTower.

"THUNDERTOWER!" ElecNeko hissed.

He slammed his fist into the ground before a moving tower made of pure electricity shot right out of where his fist impaled the ground. It charged right at Megaman.

"DarkAura, BattleChip in and Download!" Lan spoke.

A purple aura covered Megaman. The ThunderTower just bounced right off the aura.

"Thanks, Lan," Megaman sighed, "MegaBuster!"

He struck ElecNeko right on his NaviMark; a yarn ball with lightning in the background. ElecNeko Logged Out before he was deleted. Bass, though, was having problems. His NaviMark was just sliced by BetaMan's FireBlade. Suddenly, his limiters turned into data before heading into Bass, beginning to rewrite his program.

"Bass!" Megaman gasped.

Bass sliced BetaMan with his own FireBlade and then deleted BetaMan with an EarthBreaker. Bass panted before fainting.

"Kyuubi, get Bass out of there!" Naruto ordered.

"Right," Kyuubi nodded.

He picked Bass up with all nine of his tails before putting him on his back.

"Let's go," Kyuubi ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

"So how's Bass, Tou-san?" Lan asked.

"Well, Lan," Yuchiro replied, "Bass is going to be fine, but his programming has been modified greatly."

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"He's gained two new abilities," Sasuke replied, "The first is 'Get-Ability,' which lets him copy any and all moves and powers he sees, and there is that scar. The scar has given him to ability to form LifeAura with a simple thought." (Remember; Sasuke has an I.Q. of 300)

"So what's happened to the CyberNet?" Naruto asked.

"As of now, Alpha is no longer there and we've remade the CyberNet," Yuchiro spoke, "Though Sasuke was the one who designed the container for Alpha."

"It wasn't really hard at all," Sasuke gloated, "I just needed to design an appropriate containment unit that could hold vast amounts of data around the size of two Alphas before designing a device that could freeze Alpha up completely. Although Bass's creator had beaten me to it with his GigaFreeze…"

Everyone chose that moment to block his voice out of their minds.

* * *

**Me: I bet no one would expect I would make Sasuke so smart.**


	4. 5 Years Later

**Me: I'm not sure why I even wrote this… Also, this takes place after five years have passed.**

* * *

"GIGA CANNON 3!" Megaman yelled.

"ZETA YO-YO!" Kyuubi howled.

"LIFESWORD!" Shinobi roared.

"EARTHBREAKER!"

The three Program Advances collided with Bass's EarthBreaker, deleting each other instantly. Bass smirked before he was in the same position as he was when he first met Kyuubi, Megaman, and Shinobi. Except this time, Megaman and Shinobi both had their Default weapons aimed right at Bass's 'area.'

"I concede," Bass spoke quickly.

"Awesome job, guys," Naruto smirked.

He ditched his old Orange jumpsuit as everyone, even Bass, had deemed 'The World's Perfect way of Going Blind Easily.' He was now in a long orange and blue coat with a crimson nine-tailed fox on the back. Under his coat was an orange and blue shirt with his Navi's NaviMark. The only thing that wasn't orange were his blue jeans. He swapped his sandals with orange and blue running shoes. He grew his hair out a bit so he had two bangs on the front of his face with orange highlights in them. His headband was now gone from his forehead and now fashioned into an, you guessed it, orange belt. (Seriously, he's got an orange addiction!!)

"Seesh, I can't beat you three when you work together," Bass chuckled, "So our current record of me against all three of you is 1,000 wins, 999 loses, and 991 ties."

"I am quite impressed," Sasuke spoke, "We had to pull off our main P.A.s and resort to aiming _there_ to beat you."

Sasuke was now in a blue lab coat with a black shirt and black jeans. His headband was now fashioned into a pocket on his coat. He bore the Uchiha Clan and Shinobi's symbols side by side on the back of his lab coat.

"So, how goes your current projects?" Bass asked.

"The Dimensional Area and CopyBot?" Sasuke pondered, "I've managed to finish the CopyBot's image creator and movement. But the speech and limiter are still a bit buggy. The Dimensional Area is nearly complete but the final piece I need is to finish the Syncro-Chip, and that is going a bit…well it's going slower than a sloth, snail, and slug all put together."

"What's wrong with the Synchro Chip?" Lan asked.  
"Well… It does make a complete fusion of human and NetNavi, but…" Sasuke trailed off.

"They can only keep the form for a few seconds before they're forced apart and the human is completely exhausted?" Naruto guessed.

"Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, cheer up, Sasuke," Lan smirked, "You've got all the time you need since that little test."

"I still can't believe that they tricked me by saying it was our school's Final Exam when it was really the toughest Final Exam Harvard had," Sasuke sighed, "What's more, that test also made me have a diploma in Hyper Advance Cybernetics and Teaching."

Sasuke had been tricked into being graduated by the entire school board two years ago. Since then, he has been working with Yuchiro at SciLab and has already assisted in making the CyberNet safer. His last projects had evolved the PET by leaps and bounds. The new PET was smaller and was now wireless, meaning that the NetOp can send their Navi into the CyberNet via wireless. He also had a teaching job at ACDC Middle School.

"That was a bit mean of the school board to do that," Lan stated.

Lan was still in his normal clothes; orange vest over a long-sleeved white shirt, blue bandana with his Navi's NaviMark, orange shoes that could become skates, and black shorts.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Naruto asked.

Everyone began to sniff the air. They all smelled smoke.

"EEK! FIRE!" Haruka cried.

"Kaa-san!" Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke gasped, "Log Out, guys."

"Roger," Megaman nodded, "See you, Bass."

_Megaman, Kyuubi, Shinobi: Logging Out._

The brothers dashed down the stairs to their mom. The oven was on fire.

"Water Style: Water Hose Jutsu," Sasuke signed before firing a blast of water from his mouth.

The fires died down for a few moments before going back up just a hot as ever.

"Let's try this; Earth Style: Mud Coat Jutsu," Naruto spoke.

He spat out a good amount of mud that completely covered the oven. The mud quickly hardened before falling off to let the flames continue to burn.

"That failed too!" Megaman yelped.

"Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu," Lan signed.

He fired from his mouth a blast of pressurized water. The flames went down enough to reveal the Jack In points were still in perfect shape.

"Jack In, Megaman/Kyuubi/Shinobi!" the trio yelled, "Power Up!"

* * *

"Aw Kuso!" Kyuubi cursed, "I've never seen these Viruses before."

"They're OldStoves," Megaman analyzed, "60 HP, does 30 HP Damage, and its element is FIRE. Lan, I need a Water Chip."

"Roger! WideShot, Battlechip in and Download!" Lan yelled.

Megaman's MegaBuster changed into an ocean colored version of Shinobi's default weapon.

"WideShot!"

Megaman's weapon fired of a shockwave made out of water. A fifth of the OldStove viruses were deleted in one shot. They opened their mouth and fired waves of a raging inferno.

"Naruto, send me a Giga Battlechip!" Kyuubi ordered.

"Right! Bass, Giga Chip in and Download!"

The area darkened as an image of Bass formed. He raised his right arm into the air and slammed an EarthBreaker ten times the size of his normal EarthBreaker. It deleted the remaining Viruses.

"Hmm… you're interesting," a voice spoke.

Who's there?" Shinobi demanded.

"FLAMETHROWER!"

A beam of fire charged right at the three Navis.

"LifeAura," the NetOps said as they slotted the chip in.

The fire caused the LifeAura to vanish. A Navi that looked like a giant orange lighter with flamethrower-like arms.

"Who are you?" Megaman demanded.

"Were you the one who sent the virus attack?" Kyuubi growled.

"My name is Heatman, and I was the one who fanned the flames," the Navi chuckled.

"…You what now?" Naruto and Lan asked.

"He means that he was the one who sent the viruses," Sasuke sighed.

"Aye, we were the two who sent the viruses," a voice spoke.

A screen appeared behind Heatman. On it was a man with long red hair and a red army camouflage uniform.

"The name is Mr. Match," the man smirked, "You wee lads should just Jack Out your Navis now for your own good."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULD FIT INTO A MOUSE HOLE THE SIZE OF A COOKIE CRUMB?!" Naruto and Shinobi snapped.

I forgot to mention… Naruto and Shinobi were around the Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric's height…and they're really sensitive about it…

_'Typical…' _Sasuke and Kyuubi thought.

"KUNAI SHOT!" Shinobi barked firing a wave of kunai from his default weapon.

Heatman barely avoided the attack.

"Boss, you got his soul really burning into a raging uncontrollable forest fire!" Heatman yelped as Shinobi kept firing kunai, shuriken, and all of the above at Heatman while chasing him, "Now he wants to use a fire hose on me! (Translation: Boss, you really shouldn't have said that to him! Now he's going to delete me, HELP!)

"You forgot you have your fire power, didn't you?" Mr. Match sweatdroped.

Heatman stopped and melted the incoming weapons.

"I forgot," Heatman sheepishly replied, "FIRETOWER!"

A pillar of flames charged right at the three Navis.

"WideShot Triple Download!" Naruto growled.

A larger gold version of the WideShot appeared on Kyuubi's left arm.

"GigaWideShot!" Kyuubi roared as he fired a barrage of WideShot waves.

The P.A. demolished the FireTower and sliced right through Heatman.

"This isn't over, you three," Mr. Match growled, "The World 3 will have its revenge."

_Heatman Logging out…_

"World 3?" Megaman repeated.

"What the heck is that?" Shinobi asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyuubi replied.

"Jack Out, guys," Lan ordered.

"Roger," Megaman replied.

"You're not the boss of me," Shinobi stated.

Kyuubi bonked the side of his head.

"OW! Okay! Fine! I'm going! Pain in the ass…" Shinobi muttered the last part.

Kyuubi bonked him once more and pointed at his ears.

* * *

**Me: I hate writer's block.**


	5. A trip to Oran Island

**Me: You might like or not like this story, but I'm going to keep on writing. And don't be surprised if you see another new story when I get another writer's block. That's my way of getting out of them.**

* * *

"Man, I love summer," Lan sighed happily as he laid down on the grass.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed before diving into the river.

A few fishes went up into the air and Sasuke tossed a few screwdrivers he had. Each one pinned a fish by the neck and into a tree.

"You really have to teach me how you do that, Sasuke," Lan stated.

"No can do," Sasuke replied as his eyes became red with three tomes in each one, "You need to get the Sharingan or the Raigan (Lightning Eye) before I can teach you it."

Naruto and Lan sighed.

"You're lucky, Lan," Naruto stated, "You might have both Kekkei Genkai in you while both of us have either the Raigan or the Sharingan."

"I don't think I'm THAT lucky, you guys…" Lan began.

"Sure you are," Kyuubi interrupted, "You've got two great brothers, a mom that cooks like a goddess, and a father who makes a great living from working at SciLab."

"I know," Lan sighed, "Sometimes I wish he'd come home more often, though…"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before Sasuke took out another screwdriver and began to work on the CopyBot.

"Okay… a little twist here…" Sasuke muttered, "A tiny hit there… and I think it's done."

He closed the CopyBot's back and took a few steps away.

"Jack-In, Shinobi, Power Up!"

The CopyBot began to glow until it changed into a life-size Shinobi.

"Okay. Test 1 is complete," Sasuke said as he put a military helmet on, "Now for step 2. ... ... ...Shrimp."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Shinobi barked before tackling Sasuke.

"Hey. It worked," Lan smirked before sweatdropping when he saw Naruto join in.

"At least they didn't pull you into it again," Megaman chuckled.

"Lan!" a voice called.

Lan looked towards his left to see Maylu running up. He tried to hold a blush back.

"Uh… Hi, Maylu," Lan said as he got up, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to check up on how you guys were doing on catching the fish for the trip we're having tomorrow on Oran Island," Maylu replied.

"We'd go quicker, but…" Lan trailed off as he pointed at the dirt cloud with the three fighters in it.

"Did Sasuke fix those glitches?" Maylu asked.

"WE'RE NOT SHORT!" Shinobi and Naruto barked as they kicked Sasuke across the river.

"Well… the speech problem's been fixed," Lan replied as they saw Shinobi run on teh water to punt Sasuke even father, "And the artificial chakra system seems to be working just fine."

Maylu nodded as she sat beside Lan, causing him to blush when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This feels nice," Maylu sighed softly.

"Yeah…" Lan replied.

"Hey, Maylu," Shinobi said as he walked up, "When'd you get here?"

_'Damn you, Shinobi…'_ Lan thought.

"A few minutes ago while you were beating up Sasuke," Maylu replied as she and Lan got up, "So how does it feel to be in the real world?"

"For one, Lan smells," Shinobi joked.

"HEY!"

"But I'm really amazed at how much the real world's…" Shinobi began until he saw Megaman doing an 'X' with his arms, shaking his head, and proceeding to make the motion for 'silence!'

"…Different from the Cyber World," Shinobi finished.

Megaman exhaled a unknown held breath.

"Say, Maylu? How is Roll?" Megaman asked.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself, Megaman?" Maylu asked as she took out her pink PET.

A red light came out of it and into Lan's PET. Inside the PET, a pink female NetNavi around Megaman's age in a pink, red, and black jumpsuit with gold rings on the ends of her pink gloves and boot. She wore a pink and red helmet with two large yellow transparent tassels on the sides. Her long yellow hair went down to her knees and had a green bow at the end. Her NaviMark was a heart.

"Hi, Mega," the Navi smiled as she ran up to Megaman and gave him a hug.

Megaman couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, Roll," Megaman said as he returned the hug, "How have you been lately?"

"A bit better now," Roll replied, "I hate getting a cold."

"Yeah," Megaman agreed, "But you still looked cute to me."

Lan chuckled a little as Shinobi began to hum a certain tune. Maylu bopped Shinobi on the head as Naruto walked up.

"ITE! (OW!) Why me?!" Shinobi asked.

"Shinobi, can I have a turn now?" Kyuubi asked, "I want to see how my height is compare to Naruto's."

Shinobi sweatdropped.

"You're still on that bet?" Shinobi asked.

"Yep," Kyuubi replied.

"Fine," Shinobi replied before the CopyBot went back to normal.

Kyuubi entered it and it changed into him. He stood beside Naruto and the difference between their heights was a good 4 feet.

"YOU'RE HOGGING ALL THE HEIGHT!" Naruto barked as he chased Kyuubi with a tree branch.

"NARUTO! BREAK THE COPYBOT, AND I'LL BREAK YOU!" Sasuke threatened as he pursued the two.

"Uh, guys? What about the fish?" Lan asked.

"Forget them, Lan," Maylu sighed, "You know how those two are when they're like this. After all, you're brothers."

Lan chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"Can you hold onto my stuff real quick, Maylu?" Lan asked as he held out all the electronics he had on him.

Maylu nodded as she took them. Lan charged at the river and jumped into it. This caused a large splash that sent lots of fish into the air. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke all saw the fish and smirked. Sasuke was about to throw more weapons at the fish when there was a flash of yellow. Kyuubi now had a large fishnet with all the fish they caught and the new fish in it.

"I win," Kyuubi smirked.

"Note to self: Put limiters on the chakra system," Sasuke scribbled down into a notebook.

Kyuubi sweatdropped before grabbing the notebook and ripping the page to shreds. The energy in the CopyBot ran out and Kyuubi went back into the PET.

"Will this be enough for the trip?" Lan asked as Maylu returned Lan's electronics.

"Perfect," Maylu replied, "With enough to make a few homemade lunches as well."

"I can see where that is going," Lan smiled.

"I'll see you later then, Lan," Maylu smiled softy as she got his left cheek with a kiss before running off.

"Bye, Mega," Roll kissed Megaman's cheek before logging out.

Lan's blush triple in the shade of red as he placed his hand over where Maylu kissed him.

"Lan and Maylu, sittin' in a tree," Sasuke and Naruto began to tease.

"SHUT UP!" Lan barked as he clonked both on the head.

Megaman was currently making a tomato jealous of his blush. It didn't help that Kyuubi was trying to give him 'the Talk.'

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Megaman argued as he ran off.

"You need to know!" Kyuubi stated as he chased Megaman with a book called 'What is intercourse?' in his left hand.

Shinobi just laughed at the scene, thanking Kami that he got 'the Talk' from a Sanin when he was Obito.

* * *

A long silver-haired, 50-year-old man in red sage robes, a metal plate on his forehead with the word 'toad' on it, and a large scroll on his back sneezed.

"EEK! HENTAI!" a women screamed.

"Oh no…" the man moaned as he began to run away from the peeping hole he made in Konoha's Women's Hot Springs.

* * *

The man, beaten to a bloody pulp, entered a room where an older man in white robes with a giant red hat with the kanji for 'fire' on it was battling a nightmare; paperwork.  
"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" the younger old man asked. (A/N: A Paradox. Don't let a robot read it, or it'll go boom.)

"Ah, yes," the older old man replied, "Jiraiya, you know about Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, correct?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya replied, "Last I heard, they were both living in a place called ACDC. What about them?"

"I want you to go convince them and their brother, Lan Hikari, to participate in the Chunin Exams," the Hokage explained.

"What's in it for me?"

"The keys to the porno theater," The Hokage replied.

"DEAL!"

"The best time to test their skills would be in one day on Oran Island," The Hokage explained, "I'm counting on you to shape their destinies, Jiraiya. Also, don't hit on any women that Lan, Naruto, or Sasuke know. You'll find out if you do."

Jiraiya nodded before leaving. He took out a PET.

"So, you ready to wipe them out, GammaNavi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," a voice replied from the PET, "It's been awhile since we had a NetBattle and I can't wait for it!"

* * *

**Me: Jiraiya, you perverted toad sanin.**

**Kyuubi: I'll second that.**

**Shinobi: Ditto.**

**Megaman: How is he a pervert?**

**Shinobi and Kyuubi: He writes hentai and might put Roll and Maylu into one.**

**Megaman: If he puts Roll-chan into one… (pulls out his Megabuster and rope) I'll tie him up and blast his stones off.**

**Me, Kyuubi, and Shinobi: (backs away from the mad NetNavi)**


	6. Jiraiya the Toad Sage appears!

**Me: You might like or not like this story, but I'm going to keep on writing. And don't be surprised if you see another new story when I get another writer's block. That's my way of getting out of them.**

* * *

"Alright, Gutsman, let's see what you've got," Megaman smirked as he stared down a giant Navi in red, yellow, and silver armor with a green plus his NaviMark.

"Gutsman rules! Gutsman will win!" the Nevi replied as he banged his torso with his large yellow gauntlets.

"Hope you're ready, Lan," Dex said, "Cause Gutsman's gotten a big upgrade since the last time we fought."

"How can he get such a big upgrade when we just fought yesterday?" Lan asked.

"Uht!"

* * *

**-Battle Start-**

Gutsman charged at Megaman with his left fist tripling in size.

"MEGA GUTS-PUNCH!" Gutsman roared as he swung it.

Megaman sighed before jumping over the fist and running down it. He gave Gutsman a kick to the jaw before socking him in the gut.

"Nice try," Megaman said, "But you're still using attacks that are too easy to dodge."

"Sword, Battlechip in and Download!" Lan said as he slotted the chip in.

Megaman sliced Gutsman's giant arm off and gave him a swift kick to the back, sending him into a wall.

"Now to end this," Megaman said, "Lan, let's use P.A. number 7."

Lan nodded.

"Salamander, Fountain, Bolt, and Gaia Sword, Battlechips in and Download!" Lan shouted, "Program Advance: Master Style!"

"Activate!" Megaman yelled as he split into three of him, each in different colored armor.

The trio began to clobber Gutsman until they fused into normal Megaman and released an explosion.

-Gutsman Logging Out-

* * *

Dex sighed.

"Seems I've lost again," Dex sighed.

"Aw, cheer up, Dex," Lan said, "Just try remodeling Gutsman to make him faster and I'm sure your giant arm attacks will work."

"Alright," Dex replied as he gave Lan a Gutsman BattleChip.

The two walked off to the beach. Lan, Naruto, Sasuke, Maylu, Dex, Marcus, and a short girl with a big forehead and two blond pigtails were the only ones on Oran Island.

"Yai, you never cease to amaze me," Naruto stated with a chuckle.

"What can I say? I've got money and I know how to use it," the short girl stated, "Okay, who just called me 'short?'" (A/N: She heard me?! Wow, she's got as good hearing as Ursula from Dinosaur King when someone says 'Old Lady.')

"Probably Sasuke," Naruto replied as he picked up a volleyball, "Anyone up for a game?"

"I'm in," Lan and Sasuke replied.

"Ditto," Marcus, Dex, and Maylu said.

"Alright, so it will be 3-on-3," Naruto smirked, "I call Lan and Maylu."

"Dang," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"As one would say in tennis, 'Game. Set. And Match,'" Lan smirked.

"We almost won this time," Dex said.

"Excellent job on that game," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Sasuke pondered.

"EEK!" two voices screamed.

The group saw something running off, carrying a tied-up Maylu and Yai.

"Oh no! Maylu!" Lan yelped as he chased the figure.

"Wait up!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke gave chase.

* * *

"Dang, we lost them!" Lan growled.  
"Calm down," the voice said, "I'll give you hint; We are were the Temperature Control is."

"And that would be at?" Naruto asked.

"He's referring to the mine's A/C and Heater," Sasuke explained, "They're usually near the peak of the mine so it doesn't break if a cave-in were to happen."

The trio looked at each other, nodded, and began to jump up to the A/C and Heater System.

"I hate it when they do that," Hi stated.

"You and us, Hi," Dex, Gutsman, and Marcus agreed.

* * *

"Maylu!" Lan called out as the trio entered the room, "Are you in here?"

"Jack-In," the voice said.

"Ready, guys?" Lan asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Jack-In! Megaman/Kyuubi/Shinobi! POWER UP!" all three yelled.

* * *

"Who are you?" Megaman demanded.

The trio looked at the 8 foot tall red and black toad-armored NetNavi with piercing green eyes and two katanas.

"I am GammaNavi," the toad-armored Navi replied, "Defeat me and I'll let the two girls go."

"Alright," Naruto replied.

"Also, you are not allowed to send any Battlechips to your NetNavis," GammaNavi explained, "In turn, my NetOp won't send any either. Agreed?"

"Fine," Megaman replied.

"What!?" Sasuke gasped, "But we need to send you guys Battlechips or he might…"

"It'll be alright, Sasuke," Shinobi replied, "We'll come back fine."

"…Alright then," Naruto replied.

"It's your show, guys," Lan added.

The trio nodded to their NetOps before turning to GammaNavi.

"Battle Routine, SET!" Lan began.

"EXECUTE!" Megaman finished**.**

* * *

Megaman, Kyuubi, Shinobi: 100 LP/GammaNavi: 500 LP

"Prepare to croak, you three," GammaNavi said as he began to make hand signs, "Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!"

GammaNavi released a waterfall above their heads.

"We're in trouble," Shinobi gulped.

The next thing the two knew, Kyuubi's tails were around them and they were a few feet behind GammaNavi.

"Yoko-Yo Charged Shot!" Kyuubi yelled as he slammed his attack right into GammaNavi's back. (500-350)

"Charge Shot!" Megaman yelled as his blaster struck GammaNavi's back. (350-330)

GammaNavi changed into a lily pad that had a hole in it.

"First lesson: Ninjutsu," GammaNavi said from below Megaman's feet, "Headhunter Jutsu."

The next thing Megaman knew, he was pulled into the Earth until only his head stuck out. GammaNavi had a foot on his head while taking a drink on tea. (100-50)

"Get off Megaman, you churl!" Shinobi growled as he fired a barrage of kitchen sinks. (A/N: Wow. It really does fire anything!)

GammaNavi got hit with each one. (330-300) He jumped away as Shinobi helped Megaman get out.

"Alright, now to finish you," Kyuubi glared at GammaNavi before he opened his eyes.

Lan, Sasuke, and Naruto gasped. Kyuubi's eyes had become pure yellow with three lightning bolts in the middle of them.

"The Raigan!" all three gasped.

Kyuubi raised his left hand. His chakra became visible in it as it began to swirl around, forming a sphere.

"No way…" GammaNavi gasped.

Kyuubi was now an inch from GammaNavi. He slammed the sphere into GammaNavi's gut.

"RASENGAN!" Kyuubi roared.

GammaNavi began to twist in the middle before he was sent flying and spiraling ten feet away with a few bounces to gain an extra five feet. (300-1) GammaNavi raised a white flag.

* * *

"AWESOME!" Naruto cheered, "THAT WAS SO COOL, KYUUBI! DATTABAYO!"

"Aw shucks… it wasn't that cool…" Kyuubi began as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Are you kidding us?!" Lan demanded, "That was awesome!"

The three heard clapping. The trio turned to see Jiraiya walk up to them with Maylu and Yai at his sides, completely fine.

"Maylu!" Lan gasped.

"Lan!" Maylu rushed over to Lan and hugged his neck.

"You alright there, Yai?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"NO!" Yai snapped, "I GOT KIDNAPPED BY A PERVERT!"

"I'm not a pervert," Jiraiya corrected, "I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, and a… MEGA PERVERT! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yai stomped on his foot and slammed his gut with an elbow. Naruto fell over laughing.

* * *

"A TEST?!" everyone gasped.

"Yes," Jiraiya replied, "I was sent here by Lord Hokage to test Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Jiji sent you here, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"GAKI! Don't call me that!" Jiraiya barked as he threw an eraser at his head.

Naruto blocked it with his PET henged into a shuriken.

"Okay…" Naruto sighed, "So I'll call you Ero-Sanin then!"

"GAKI!" Jiraiya barked.

Kyuubi coughed, making everyone turn his attention to him.

"Jiraiya, mind if I speak to you in private?" Kyuubi asked.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto pondered as he took out his PET.

"Sasuke, you do have that CopyBot with you, right?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke took out a scroll and opened it. There was a poof of smoke and the CopyBot appeared on top of the scroll. Kyuubi entered it.

"Step into my office, Pervy Sage," Kyuubi said as the two walked off into the trees.

"I wonder why Kyuubi wanted to talk to Pervy Sage," Lan said.

"I have a pretty good guess," Shinobi chuckled.

"What is it, Shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"My secret," Shinobi grinned.

"Shrimp," Sasuke stated.

"DIE!" Naruto and Shinobi roared as Naruto began to beat Sasuke up.

Sasuke appeared beside Marcus, sipping a cup of tea.

"How did you…" Marcus began.

"Substitution Jutsu," Sasuke replied.

"Then who's…" Yai began.

"STOP!!! MERCY!!!" Dex pleaded as he was being beaten up by Naruto.

* * *

"…"

A tense silence was between Jiraiya and Kyuubi as they looked at each other.

"Are you… IT?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Kyuubi replied, "You of all people should know my son still has IT sealed."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Arashi?!" Jiraiya gasped.

Arashi's eyes softened.

"It's been twelve years since we last saw each other, hasn't it Pervy Sage?" Arashi asked.

"GAKI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya barked before pulling Arashi into a bear hug, "I can't believe you're alive."

"I couldn't believe it either for the first year," Arashi replied, "My brother certainly is good at creating NetNavis. He even revived my student and my nephew."

"Which ones?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know very well Lan is alive still, Jiraiya," Arashi joked, "But seriously, Yuchiro revived Obito and Hub by turning them into Shinobi and Megaman."

Jiraiya nodded.

"So is Sasuke…" Jiraiya began.

"No, he's gotten over the massacre," Arashi replied, "And he's even graduated from College a few years ago."

"He's THAT smart?!" Jiraiya gasped.

"He got a perfect score on the toughest exam at Harvard," Arashi stated.

Jiraiya nearly fainted.

"So… have you perfected the Rasengan?" Jiraiya pondered.

"Almost," Arashi replied, "At first, I had to use my tails to form the Rasengan along with my left hand when I became ."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Have the two been training to be ninja?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Arashi replied, "Naruto's been training so he can make better pranks. Sasuke's learned the Kage Bushin to aid in his science career. The two have been teaching Lan about being a ninja, but Lan just wants to learn it so he and Megaman can be the best team ever."

"Naruto and Sasuke both have changed a lot since they left Konoha," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Have you been peeping at women in hot springs at all since my 'death?'" Arashi asked.

Jiraiya looked away in silence before hightailing it out of there.

"PERVY SAGE!!!" Arashi barked as he gave chase.

* * *

Megaman: Get him, uncle!

**Shinobi: Rip his twig and berries off!**

**Me: Feed it to poodles and throw the body into a cage full of flaming lions and tigers from Hell!**

**Shinobi and Megaman: O.O *backs away from me***


	7. A Bet

**Me: You might like or not like this story, but I'm going to keep on writing. And don't be surprised if you see another new story when I get another writer's block. That's my way of getting out of them.**

* * *

"Good morning," Naruto yawned as he walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Gaki," Jiraiya said as he looked through the pile of Battlechips he had on the coffee table.

Naruto sat down after he made some cereal. He ate the cereal and began to drink the milk… before doing a spit-take.

"Pervy Sage?!" Naruto gasped, "Why are you here?!"

"I'm here because of a mission I have," Jiraiya replied, "I'm suppose to convince you, Lan, and Sasuke to take on the Chunin Exams."

"No thanks," Naruto replied, "I'm no ninja."

"The belt says something else," Jiraiya stated as he pointed at Naruto's belt.

"Why are you shouting this early?" Sasuke growled as he lazily walked down the stair with a large yawn.

"He wants us to go back to Konoha!" Naruto stated.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No way," Sasuke glared at Jiraiya as his eyes changed into Sharingan and he unleashed the U.D.G.

"Oh, hello there, Pervy Sage," Lan yawned as he walked down the stairs.

"Wow. Naruto got you up this time," Megaman chuckled, "I finally got a break."

"Not funny, Megaman," Lan said as he glared at his PET.

"Lan, he wants all three of us to go with him to Konoha to take on the Chunin Exams," Naruto said.

"Chunin Exams?" Lan repeated.

"If you obtain Chunin Rank, you're given a NetBattling license," Jiraiya said, "That means no more secret NetBattles."

"You knew about those!?" Lan and Naruto gasped.

"I refuse," Sasuke stated as he held up his NetBattling license, "I made a vow never to return to Konoha no matter what."

"…What a shame…" Jiraiya sighed, "I was told to inform you that if all three of you don't participate, then you'll all be classified as S-Rank Missing-Nin."

Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"They'll do it," Kyuubi stated, "Naruto, we're going to have to go onto strict training ASAP."

"WHAT?!" Naruto demanded.

"Kyuubi's smart," Jiraiya said, "When you're classified as S-Rank Missing-Nin, ANBU will be coming here to kill you and if anyone tries to interfere, they will perish with you."

Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

_'Kaa-san… Tou-san… Marcus… Maylu… Dex… Yai… everyone would be killed if we don't participate in this exam?'_ each one thought.

Each one looked at Jiraiya with determination.

"When are they?" Lan asked.

"August 29," Jiraiya replied, "My orders also told me I had to train all three of you."

"No thanks," Sasuke replied as he walked upstairs, "I need to finish the Dimensional Area and Synchro Chip before August 29."

"Do you know why those people who tested the Syncro Chip couldn't CrossFuse?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke stopped.

"It's because of two things; they weren't in sync with the NetNavi and they were either weak or didn't train enough," Jiraiya explained, "NetNavis are stronger than normal humans, so a strong human can be the only one who can CrossFuse with a NetNavi."

Sasuke turned to look at Jiraiya.

"Alright then," Sasuke said, "We'll all head to SciLab in two hours and we'll test your theory, perverted Sanin."

"MEGA perverted Sanin," Jiraiya corrected.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed, "If you're right, we'll do any training you want. If you're not, you can't write any hetnai or peep on any girls for a year. Deal?"

"Bring it," Jiraiya replied.

* * *

"So I just step in here?" Lan asked as he pointed at the see-through arena.

"Yes, Lan," Yuchiro replied, "We'll start the test as soon as you step on the 'X' in there."

Lan nodded.

"Ready, Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Always."

Lan walked into the arena and stepped on the 'X' in the middle of the arena.

"Activating the Dimensional Area," Sasuke said.

The arena changed into a mixture of colors. Lan took out a green Battlechip with a green jewel in the center of it along with five Battlechips. He slotted the regular chips into the PET first.

"Synchro-Chip In and Download!" Lan yelled as he slotted the green chip in.

He PET began to glow.

"BEGINNING CROSSFUSION!!!" Lan and Megaman yelled as the PET exploded into a flash of light.

The light died down to reveal Lan in Megaman's armor and jumpsuit.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "That's alright so far. Now try moving around."

CF Megaman nodded. He began to do flips, twists, and other jumping stunts.

"NO SHOWBOATING!" Sasuke and Yuchiro barked.

"Spoilsports," Lan sighed as he stopped.

"Okay. I'm releasing the viruses," Yuchiro said.

A group of Mettau appeared.

"No sweat," Lan smirked, "Sword."

His left arm changed into a Sword. He began to do a slice campaign around the arena. He then released a LifeSword PA and wiped out ¾ of the viruses and finished the remaining two with a Roll V3 and a Roll SP.

"Alright then, Yuchiro, I need a list on what NOT to do with these three," Jiraiya ordered, "I'm going to have to train them for the Chunin Exams at the end of the summer."

"Th-the Chunin Exams?!" Yuchiro gasped, "Why are they going into a competition like THAT?!"

"It's either that or the trio will be labeled as Missing-Nin and ANBU will be sent here to kill them," Jiraiya sighed, "Not my fault. Blame the council members that aren't from the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Nara clans. Those clans all pushed against that decision."

Yuchiro nodded as he sighed.

* * *

"Sons, please be careful," Yuchiro begged, "I don't want any of you to die in this exam."

"Don't worry, Tou-san," Lan smiled, "This will be a piece of cake."

"After all, we've been training with all our might," Naruto added, "Plus, with Sasuke there, we can get authorization to get a Dimensional Area and CrossFuse in case of emergencies."

Sasuke nodded with a faint blush. With that, the trio left onto the airplane where their sensei Jiraiya was.

* * *

**Me: Alright. Next up is them going to Konoha.**


	8. Hello Kohona!

**Me: You might like or not like this story, but I'm going to keep on writing. And don't be surprised if you see another new story when I get another writer's block. That's my way of getting out of them.**

* * *

"So this is Konoha?" Lan asked, "Seems peaceful."

"Try living here when you got beaten up every single day when you leave your empty home for some reason," Naruto growled.

"Easy, bro," Lan calmed his brother down, "They could have forgotten who you are. After all, you looked way cooler than you did when I first met with you."

Naruto nodded as the trio walked on.

"So far, no one's glaring at you," Sasuke stated.

"EEK! SASUKE-KUN!!!" a group of voice screamed.

"Oh… my… Kami…" Sasuke paled as he slowly turned around.

The group saw a large group of girls running at Sasuke.

"IT'S THAT FAN CLUB!!!" Sasuke yelped, "RETREAT!!!"

The trio quickly began to jumped up to the roofs… yet half the Fangirls were ninja.

"AW SHIT!" Naruto yelped as they jumped from roof to roof.

"ACCELERATE!!!" Sasuke screamed, "RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND THEN GO FASTER THAN THAT!!!"

* * *

"I thought… we would… never lose… them…" Lan panted.

"Sasuke-kun!" two voice squealed.

Sasuke was then tackled by a pink-haired girl in a red fighting dress with black shorts and a large forehead and a girl with long-yellow hair in a ponytail, a purple two-piece dress, and bandages wrapping around her waist and legs.

"Aw shoot…" Sasuke groaned, "Hello, girls."

"Hey, bro? Who are these two girls?" Lan asked.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed, "Get off me and introduce yourselves to my brothers, please."

Both girls nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired girl said.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka," the blond added, "We're the co-leaders of the Sasuke Fan Club."

"The demon club if you ask me…" Sasuke muttered, "Girls, these are my brothers. The one on the left with the headband is Lan, and the blond on the right is Naruto."

"Hello," Lan smiled.

"Nice to meet you both, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan," Naruto bowed.

"Say, how about I take you girls out on a date?" Sasuke offered, "All you have to do is beat Lan and Naruto in a Tag-Team NetBattle. Sound fair?"

"LET'S GO!" the girls cheered.

* * *

"Jack-In! Rose!" Sakura yelled, "Power-Up!"

A pink jumpsuit female Navi in rose-colored and themed armor appeared in the Network.

"Jack-In! Blade! Power-Up!" Ino yelled.

A Navi in black and gold king armor appeared with his gold sword drawn appeared beside Rose. Blade blushed under his armor.

"Rose, would thou accompany me as a date later?" Blade asked.

"Maybe," Rose replied.

"Alright, let's rock!" Naruto grinned.

"Jack-In! MEGAMAN/KYUUBI! POWER-UP!" both yelled.

(Cue: Knight of the Wind)

Megaman and Kyuubi logged in.

"Let's go," Lan smirked, "Battle Routine, SET!"

"Execute!" Megaman finished.

"Bloom, Rose!" Sakura ordered.

"Yes, Sakura!"

"Blade, go for victory!" Ino ordered.

"It shall be done, Milady!" Blade nodded.

* * *

**(HP: 200) VS (HP: 500) and (HP: 200) VS (HP: 500)**

"Sword, download!" Naruto slotted the chip in.

Kyuubi and Blade began to sword battle. The way both moved, it seemed as if they were dancing instead of fighting.

"Petal Storm," Rose said as she raised her arms out in front of her.

The roses around her wrists began to spin before firing rose petal-shaped lasers.

"Not good," Megaman gulped, "Lan?"

"Areasteal, Download!" Lan said.

Megaman vanished, letting the attack pass by. He reappeared behind Rose.

"MEGABUSTER CHARGE SHOT!" Megaman yelled as he open fired.

Rose was sent flying. (500-450)

"Rose! Daijobu?(Are you alright?)" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan," Rose replied as she slowly got up, "Rose Whip!"

She lashed out at Megaman with a whip made of a rose's thorns on a green vine. Megaman's left leg got trapped and he was sent flying and then was sent farther by a Petal Storm. (HP: 200-50)

"Megaman!" Lan yelped.

"Lan… I need… a P.A.…" Megaman grunted as he slowly got up.

Kyuubi was sent into Megaman. (HP: 500-25/50-25)

"Okay… I'm mad now…" Kyuubi growled.

"Lan… can I?" Megaman asked.

"…Okay. Megaman, release your limiters," Lan replied, "Recovery 250, Download!"

Megaman smirked as four rings appeared on his arms and legs. They fell off and landed on the ground… creating craters 9 feet wide and 10 feet deep. Rose's eyes widened. (HP: 25-200)

"Your Navi was wearing limiters?!" Sakura gasped.

"Recovery 300, Download!" Naruto said. (HP: 25-200)

Kyuubi smirked as he took out a kunai.

"Ready, Megaman?" Kyuubi asked.

"Ready, Kyuubi," Megaman replied.

"Hirashin No Jutsu," Kyuubi said as he threw his kunai.

Blade began to knock the kunai away when there was a yellow flash and Kyuubi appeared behind Blade. Blade wasn't moving.

"Blade?" Ino asked.

"So… much… power…" Blade gagged as his entire body fell apart. (HP: 500-0)

-Blade Logging Out-

"Did your NetNavi just do the Fourth Hokage's Legendary Jutsu?!" Sakura gasped.

"Hey! I thought you said you made that Jutsu yourself, Kyuubi!" Naruto barked.

_'But I/he did…'_ Kyuubi and Megaman thought with sweatdrops.

Megaman turned to Rose.

"Remember, I don't like to lose to the same person more than five times," Megaman smirked before vanishing.

Rose was kicked into the air. Megaman appeared behind her.

"Dance of the Cyber Leaf," Megaman whispered in Rose's ear as his arms changed into two WideSwords.

He proceeded to slash and kick Rose for a bit while they were in the air before he decided to end this. He preformed a roundhouse kick, knocking Rose into the ground. He aimed his MegaBuster down at her as it became fully charged. The charged than began to grow until the MegaBuster began to expand to its limits.

"CHAKRA CHARGE SHOT!" Megaman yelled as his buster unleashed a Charge Shot the size of the Hikari Household.

-Kyuubi Logging Out-

The shot connected, causing a nuclear explosion cloud. (450-0)

-Rose Logging Out-

* * *

Ino and Sakura both let out a long whistle.

"You two were great out there, believe it," Naruto smirked.

"Are you alright?" Ino and Sakura asked their NetNavis.

"I'm am fine, Milady," Blade replied, "But I wish to submit that I am quite amazed by Kyuubi's last attack."

"Rose, Daijobu?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura," Rose replied, "But I do admit that Megaman could be considered near-Hokage Guardian status."

"So how did Kyuubi use the 4th's Jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Just how did you do that, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…" Kyuubi chose to look away.

"ANSWER!!!" Naruto demanded.

_'I don't think he can just say 'Because I AM Arashi Kazama,' Naruto…'_ Megaman and Shinobi thought.

"Say, Sakura, Ino?" Megaman asked, "Do you know what time the Chunin Exams start?"

"Today in about… 10 MINUTES?!" Sakura gasped.

"Oh shoot! I'm not missing the exams!" Ino yelped.

The two girls grabbed the three boys and dashed off.

"These girls are strong," Lan stated.

"I'd say that due to them hating to be tardy for things, they gain superhuman abilities for a temporary amount of time for an adrennaline rush," Sasuke examined.

"English, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"It means that they get super strong and super fast when they don't want to be late for something and the place is probably on the other side of town and they're almost late," Shinobi translated.

"Ah."

* * *

**Me: Warning: Sasuke will have moments in which you will need to translate him.**


	9. Chunin Exams: A TEST! NOOOO!

**Me: Here's part one of the Chunin Exams.**

* * *

"So this is the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke pondered, "There seems to be a sufficient amount of participants here."

"Sasuke, you're making my head hurt again," Naruto sighed as the group of ten looked around.

The entire room was full of all kinds of Genin from different hidden villages. Sakura and Ino both gulped.

"Relax, you two," Megaman smiled, "As long as no one does something stupid, we'll be just fine."

Lan and Naruto then both placed a foot on the table before them.

"HEY! WE'RE LAN AND NARUTO HIKARI! AND WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOU ALL TO THE CURB!!!" both shouted.

"D'OH!" went Megaman and Kyuubi as they planted a hand to their faces.

"BAKAS!" Sakura screeched as she bonked both of them on the head.

She quickly turned to all the people glaring at them.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, "These two have no brains at all."

"Hey…" Lan and Naruto groaned.

Sasuke let a small chuckle out.

"She nailed you two easily," Sasuke chuckled.

Lan and Naruto glared at their brother.

"About time you showed up, Ino," a voice sighed, "Troublesome teammate…"

The group turned to see a boy with his black hair in a way that made his head resemble a pineapple in grey and white, a chubby boy with his brown hair sticking out of the sides of his headband in green with a long scarf, a girl in a big grey coat with black hair and no eye color, a boy in a bigger grey coat with black fur lining the edges with a small white dog on his head, and a boy in a black jacket that covered the bottom part of his face, sunglasses, and black hair walk up to them.

"Weird… they're familiar, aren't they?" Naruto pondered.

"Quite," Sasuke replied, "The faces are familiar, but the names slip my train of thought."

"So, you finally came back to the village, eh Naruto?" the dog boy asked as he got Naruto in a headlock, "Too tired of living in a way too peaceful and ninja-less place?"

"Actually, there are ninja from where I live," Naruto replied, "Me, Sasuke, and Lan."

"Lan?" the dog boy repeated.

"I'm Lan. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Lan. Name's Kiba Inuzuka," the dog boy grinned, "And this pup is Akamaru. Say 'Hi' little buddy."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"ACK! Bad Akamaru!" Kiba flinched.

"You can understand your dog?" Megaman asked.

"Why yes," a voice came from Kiba's white PET, "The Inuzuka Clan can communicate with all the animal species, but dogs are their forte of translating."

"Oh, this is Inu," Kiba smirked as he held up his PET.

On the screen was a man in white fur and grey battle robes. His eyes were covered by a helmet shaped like Akamaru's head. His NaviMark was a dog bone.

"Pleasure to meet you," Inu said.

Lan held up his PET.

"Nice to meet you, Inu," Megaman smiled, "I'm Megaman, Lan's NetNavi."

"Hello, I'm Shinobi Aburame," the sunglasses boy bowed as he took out a green PET, "This is Insectman, my NetNavi,"

On the screen was a NetNavi that resembled a praying mantis, a wasp, and a rhinoceros beetle mixed together into metallic armor with a human under it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lan, Megaman," Insectman bowed.

"Likewise, Insectman, Shino," Lan bowed back.

"I-I-I-I'm H-H-H-Hinata Hyuuga…" the only girl stuttered, "A-A-And this is m-m-m-m-my NetNavi, Hope."

She held up her PET to reveal a female NetNavi similar to Kyuubi's age. She wore a snow white jumpsuit with ice blue stripes going down her sides and legs with a white skirt that ended at her knees with weapons hidden in it. She wore icy blue and snow white gloves and boots. Her helmet was shaped to be sleek and let her short silver hair come out to her shoulders. Her NaviMark was a white and icy blue star.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Hope smiled softly.

Kyuubi saw her and felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"You alright, Arashi?" Shinobi whispered as soft as one could.

"She's… cute…" Kyuubi replied.

Shinobi began to hum the tune.

"Shut… up," Kyuubi glared at Shinobi.

"You've already met Sakura, our teammate," Kiba grinned.

"So you're the only Four-Man squad in this year's graduating class?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"So who are the lazy guy and chubby?" Lan asked.

"At least he didn't say 'fat,'" a voice from the chubby's PET stated, "Eh, Choji?"

"Yeah," the chubby boy replied, "I'm Choji Akamichi and this is RhinoChef."

His NetNavi was a muscular human in a mix of rhino-like armor and a head chef's outfit.

"Bonjour," RhinoChef greeted.

"What?" Naruto and Lan asked.

"It's French for 'hello,' brothers," Sasuke explained.

"Did Sasuke just call you two 'brothers?!'" Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Yes, I did," Sasuke replied, "I am the eldest of the three of us, Naruto is the youngest, and Lan is the middle."

"But how…" Kiba began.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san adopted Sasuke and Naruto," Lan replied.

"Troublesome…" the lazy boy sighed as he pulled out his shadow-colored PET, "I'm Shikamaru Nara. This is my Navi, Kagemane."

His NetNavi was a female with her black hair in a ponytail. She wore a black jumpsuit, black gloves, black boot, in fact… everything she wore was black. Even her eye color was black. Her NaviMark was the kanji for 'shadow.' She yawned.

"Can we move on with this? This is troublesome," Kagemane sighed.

"She's like you, Shikamaru," Naruto chuckled.

He and Sasuke both took their PETs out.

"These are our NetNavis, Kyuubi is mine and Shinobi is Sasuke's," Naruto smirked.

Everyone in the group but Lan, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke flinched.

"Relax," Kyuubi sighed, "I am not THAT Kyuubi. I am a NetNavi that was designed to battle with or beside Naruto incase Sasuke finally finished his CopyBot."

"CopyBot?" everyone repeated.

"One of my proudest creations," Sasuke smirked, "It's primary function is to allow NetNavis to enjoy the Real World for themselves. It's equal to potential like the Synchro-Chip and Dimensional Area."

"Enough talking," Naruto sighed, "You're giving me a headache."

Lan nodded in agreement.

"How come Sasuke's acting so smart?" Kiba growled, "It's starting to piss me off."

"I have an IQ of 300, already graduated from Harvard, and have a few diplomas in a few teaching and scientific fields," Sasuke replied as he proved it by showing his diploma copies.

"Wow…" everyone, minus Shino and Sasuke's brothers and Navis, gasped.

"ALRIGHT!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!! ALL OF YOU!!!" a voice demanded.

A large group appeared in front of the blackboard. The tallest of the men, completely covered in black, walked forward.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am testing the load of you first!" the man yelled, "Now each of you come up here in a single file based on size and you will be given a number. Head to the seat with that number, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Lan grinned since they were beside each other. Beside Naruto was a blushing Hinata. A bit far to the left was Sasuke with Sakura beside him on one side and Ino on the other. Choji and Shikamaru were at the front. Kiba was near the Naruto-Lan-Hinata area with Shino behind him. Ibiki began to explain the rules.

"Alright, listen up."

All heads immediately turned towards his direction.

"There are a few rules you need to be aware of," said Ibiki, "And I won't answer any questions so you'd better pay attention the first time around."

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

_'No questions? What kind of rule is that? It's ridiculous!'_ both thought.

"Now," continued Ibiki, "The first rule…"

He began to write something on the board. When he was finished he turned back towards the class.

"The first rule is this…the written part of the exam is conducted on a point-reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all start the tests with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each you get wrong. So…if you get three questions wrong…then you're score is seven."

Ibiki tapped the board again.

"Now, the second rule. Team will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members."

From around the room, moans and exclamations of disbelief could be heard.

Sakura pounded her fist on the table.

"WHAT?! Wait a second here. You mean to tell me we're scored together…as a team?" Sakura asked.

"SILENCE!" Ibiki roared, "Didn't I say there would be no questions? I have my reasons for my rules…you just shut up and do as I say."

Sakura sat back in her seat, crossing her arms.

_'Reasons? Pfft…'_

"Now," continued Ibiki, "if we're done with the outbursts…rule number three. The proctors you see stationed around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And…for every instance they catch you…they will automatically deduct two points from your total score. So…if you get caught five times, you're out…we won't even consider your test."

Disbelief could literally be heard throughout the room as cries of 'What?!' were heard.

_'Seesh,'_ thought Sakura, _'The way they have it set up, there's numerous ways to have points deducted.'_

"Those fool enough to get caught cheating will don't deserve to be here," Ibiki continued before turning to two people with an hourglass on their headbands, "I've got my eye on you guys."

Two sand Genin in the back began to shiver slightly, almost feeling the Chuunin's eyes on them.

"If you aspire to become Chuunin," continued Ibiki, "Then show us. Start acting up to the job."

In the back, Sakura tried her best to keep her nerves under control.

_'Okay…okay, relax, I know I'm going to do just fine on this test. Hinata can use her Byakugan to see our answers. And Shino… well, I'm not sure about him. So even if Kiba gets a zero and fails, Hinata and Shino's scores plus mine should be enough to get us through this."_

"Oh, yes, one more thing," added Ibiki, "Should any candidate get a zero and fail the test, then his whole team fails right along with him."

Sakura's mouth dropped.

_'WHAT'D he say?'_ Sakura thought as her inner self roared, **"CHA! What kind of bull is this? Kiba, you'd better get one right!"**

"Now, the final question won't be given until three quarters of the way through the exam. You have exactly one hour, and for those idiots who don't know…three quarters of an hour is 45 minutes. You will begin…NOW!"

All the Genin immediately began flipping over their papers. A few began writing, though most began reading. As they read, frustration began to be visible in their eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura took a deep breath and began to give herself a pep talk.

_'Okay, Sakura…focus…focus. This is where you show you're stuff. Just don't blow it Kiba…get at least one right.'_

"Is it alright if we listen to music?" Naruto raised a hand.

"Even though I said 'No Questions,' I'll allow that one," Ibiki replied, "You may."

Lan, Sasuke, and Naruto smirked as they put their headphones on and attached them to their PETs. They placed their PETs beside their tests.

"So our plan is to go around in everyone else's PETs, talk with the Navis we know, get their answers, then report back to our NetOps," Kyuubi ordered, "This is considered a B-Rank Mission. Now let's move out."

"Yes sir!" Megaman and Shinobi saluted.

The two left Kyuubi's PET, who just turned and smirked.

"Alright, Naruto, the answer to the first question is…" he began.

* * *

"…And that's all the answers," Kyuubi finished, "Now put up that genjutsu I taught you so no one can cheat off it."

Naruto nodded. He put a hand under the table and began to make a few quick hand signs. The answers on his paper vanished. As most of the Genin finished up writing in answers or cheating last minute, Ibiki walked up to the front of the classroom.

'_Hm, I think we've weeded out all the pathetic ones,'_ Ibiki thought before yelling, "Alright, listen up, forty-five minutes have passed and I will now give you the final question. Get ready for it!"

Every Genin began to sweat uncontrollably, unable to handle the tension.

"However, before we start," said Ibiki, "I'm going to add one more rule."

The whole class gulped and a few brave souls even muttered, "What?"

"Now, I will explain the new rule. Listen up because this rule is absolute…it is more important than any of the three previous rules I've given. First," Ibiki, "you must decide whether you want to take or reject the tenth questions. The Genin all had stunned looks, save for Naruto and Sasuke. Some, believing Ibiki had made a joke, laughed. "This is no joke," shouted Ibiki, "you will choose whether you accept or reject the question."

Temari stood up, "Choose? What difference does it make? And what happens if someone refuses?" Ibiki glared at her, "I was getting to that. Now, if you choose to reject the tenth question, then you will automatically fail along with your entire team…just like those who got caught cheating five times. We won't even consider your paper."

Many of the Genin choked.

"What?!" a girl with her sandy hair in four stubby tails and a purple fighting outfit and giant fan shouted, "Then why would anyone reject it? That's a stupid question. I bet everyone here accepts."

Many of the Genin nodded.

Ibiki smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't jump the gun yet. There's one other condition."

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration.

_'What could be worse than failing the test. What else could he add?'_

"If you choose to accept the question," said Ibiki slowly, making sure everyone caught his words, "and you fail to answer the question correctly…then you automatically fail the test."

Stunned looks went back on the Genin's faces again. The girl shook her head.

"But either way, it's still the best course of action to accept. Failure is the worst thing that could happen either way," the girls argued.

Ibiki shook his head, "Wrong! Those who fail to answer correctly will never be able to apply to be a Chuunin again."

From around the room, stunned faces turned into ones of absolute horror. Kiba suddenly leapt up.

"You can't be serious?!" he demanded, pointing. "There are ninja here who have sat for more than one exam. We know there are!"

Ibiki chuckled, "Too bad I wasn't making the rules back then. Maybe if I had been there'd be less ninja here…if some of you can even consider yourself ninja."

Kiba sat back down, wondering what to do. Even Neji, who had been calm, was now slightly shaken up. Sasuke began to think.

'_Talk about a no win situation. If we reject the question we automatically fail along with our team. And then…if you accept and answer wrong, then you're stuck as a Genin forever. No sane person could easily make that choice. Heads you win…tails we lose,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well, you all seem to be considering the conditions based on your silence," noted Ibiki, "Well that's good then. Let's begin the weeding out process. Those who choose to reject the question, raise your hand now. Wait until your number and teammate's number have been confirmed and then you may leave."

Around the room, Genin stared at one another as if the other could give some advice. Thoughts like, 'What kind of stupid question could it be,' 'If I reject, they'll have to suffer for my lack of guts,' and 'Stuck as a Genin forever…' were the most common thoughts.

_'Poor Kiba. I know I will have no problem getting this problem right. The worst consequence for me is I'll have to wait half a year. But Kiba… Shino… Hinata… you three are different. If you fail, you'll be stuck as Genin forever… maybe it would be best to try again next time, after some more studying,'_ Sakura thought as she began to raise her hand.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand shot up into the air.

_'You're going to reject, Naruto?!'_ Lan, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata thought disbelievingly.

Ibiki turned to regard Naruto.

_'You reject?'_

Naruto paused and then, looking up smashed his hand down, startling everyone in the room.

"HELL NO! You bring on your damned question; cause I don't quit and I definitely don't run. Even if I fail…I'll still become a Chuunin. I won't run away from this test…that's the coward's way out. I'm going to be a Chuunin so BRING IT ON!"

Silence followed Naruto's speech as everyone stared at him. Ibiki, who had been startled, regained his composure. The other proctors continued to stare at Naruto, as if disbelieving his sudden nerve.

_'Nice one, Naruto-Kun,' _Hinata thought.

_'Hn…he's got guts all right,'_ thought Sakura, with a smile. She no longer had any intention to quit.

"I ask again," Ibiki spoke calmly, looking at Naruto, "This decision could affect the rest of your life. Will you reject the question? If you have any doubts…quit now while you still have the chance."

Naruto stood up defiantly.

"I never go back on my word. Cause that's my Nido, my Ninja way."

Around the room, the Genin no longer appeared nervous. Inspired by Naruto's shout out, they each stared ahead proudly, not even considering the risks of failure. Ibiki took a glance at each face and immediately noticed the change.

_'Incredible…seventy-eight of them are still here. And no more will quit now after that burst. An incredible kid; to have dispelled his own fears along with everyone else's is no simple task.'_

Ibiki turned to each of the proctor's who all nodded.

_'Right,'_ he thought, _'No need to draw this out any longer.'_

He turned to the people.

"Good choice," said Ibiki, as every Genin leaned forward, ready. "And now, for everyone still here… You just passed the first exam."

He gave a grin before turning away to chuckle after seeing everyone's reactions.

"This is why I hate Ibiki," Kyuubi sighed, "Even as a kid, he'd do interrogation games that left a few people paralyzed in thinking out what he did."

"You say something, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no, nothing at all!" Kyuubi lied.

Naruto kept staring at Kyuubi, confused.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE TEST FOR?!" Lan demanded, nearly making everyone in the room become death from the loudness.

"Knowledge is one of the greatest powers you can have," Ibiki explained, "Sometimes you'll have to sneak to obtain it. And if you get caught…"

He removed his bandana and everyone in the room gasped. His head had no hair on it… but it did have all kinds on indents, scars, and burns all over it.

_'Horrible…'_ Lan thought.

_'Burns, screw holes, scars…'_ Megaman thought.

_'They're all signs of one being tortured,'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all cried a little. Naruto noticed Hinata crying and chose to hold her. Ibiki noticed it and quickly placed his bandana back on.

"I apologize to all of those who were scared for life by seeing my wounds," Ibiki apologized, "But it was to show each of you what will happen if you hold vital information and are captured by the enemy."

Suddenly, a window broke and something shot through it. Sasuke quickly took out a small switch and was about to flip it when four kunai attached to the thing stuck to the top of the room, revealing it to be a banner that said 'CHUNIN EXAMS SECOND PROCTOR: ANKO MITARASHI!' and a woman with her black spiky hair going up in three spikes on the back of her head, a fish-net shirt over a white sleeveless T-shirt that went up to her navel, a black skirt that seemed a bit short, and armor on her legs.

"ALRIGHT! ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE!" the woman yelled, "CHUNIN EXAM TAKERS, FOLLOW ME IMMEDIATELY!"

There was a dead silence. Insectman began to chirp like a Grasshopper.

"…You're early…" Ibiki sighed as he pulled the banner aside.

Anko sweatdropped.

"Again?" Anko asked.

"Again," all the Chunins and three Genin replied.

"Those three must be Anko's Genin," Kyuubi snickered, "Oh those poor souls…"

Naruto just gave a confused look on his face.

"You know that demon lady?!" Naruto demanded.

Unfortunately, he said it too loud and Anko heard it.

"…YOU!" Anko snapped, pointing at Naruto.

"AW SHIT!" Naruto cursed once more before jumping out the window Anko came through.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY LIKE LAST TIME!!!" Anko roared as she gave chase, "YOU STILL OWE ME FOR DOING THAT CLOWN PRANK ON ME!!!"

"I thought we got that cursing problem of his fixed," Megaman sighed.

"Apparently, this place seems to make him unconsciously release those foul words from his mouth for some reason," Sasuke guessed.

"Seeing as how Anko is going to be chasing that boy for the rest of the day," Ibiki said, "This concludes day one of the Chunin Exams. Have a nice day."

With that, the Chunins and Anko's team vanished. Slowly, everyone left until the group that the Hikaris knew were left.

"So how does Naruto know Anko?" Sakura asked.

"He once told me about a demon lady who called him a bratty shrimp-puff," Lan snickered, "He decided to get back at her by sneaking into her house and he somehow got her into a clown outfit, complete with makeup, wig, and nose!"

He broke down laughing at that point. Kiba, Choji, and Ino all began to laugh as well.

"Oh yeah! I saw him running away from her when she was still in that getup when they passed our home," all three got out in-between laughs.

"So how much of a prankster was Naruto?" Lan asked.

"Oh. You're all still here?" a voice pondered.

They all looked to see Ibiki was in the room, picking up the test papers.

"Oh, Ibiki-san," Sakura said, "We're sorry. Do you need some help?"

"Not really," Ibiki replied as he continued to pick the papers up.  
He stopped when he picked Naruto's up.

"Something wrong with Naruto's, Ibiki-san?" Sasuke asked.

Ibiki began to chuckle. He showed the group a corner of the test paper. On it was a poorly drawn chibi Naruto, beating up a chibi Kyuubi while saying 'YOU'RE HOGGING ALL THE HEIGHT!!!'

"So why did Naruto draw that?" Kiba pondered after the group finished their laughing.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out his CopyBot from out of a scroll.

"It's because of one of my greatest inventions," Sasuke replied, "I have dubbed this device 'CopyBot' for a special reason."

"And that would be?" Ibiki pondered.

Sasuke jacked Shinobi into the CopyBot and the CopyBot activated, shocking everyone.

"Whoa!" Kiba gasped.

"That's amazing!" Sakura yelped in excitement.

"And the best part of this is that I'm really in the Real World," Shinobi smirked, "Oh, I also forgot to introduce myself to all of you earlier. My name is Shinobi and it is nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Ino replied.

Ibiki just gave a small chuckled before finished collecting the tests, but was amazed to find them all together beside the group.

"You have to be careful around me," Shinobi smirked from standing on one foot on Ibiki's head, "I've got some fast skills."

_'I didn't even feel him…'_ Ibiki thought as Shinobi appeared beside Sasuke before going back into the PET, _'It seems that Jiraiya was a good teacher to BOTH the humans and NetNavis.'_

He picked up the remaining papers and left, uncovering the coded message on the bottom of Naruto's paper. To normal people, it looked like a bunch of little drawings. But to Ibiki and a few other Leaf Ninja, it was code for 'The Yellow Flash is back as a NetNavi! P.S.: Tell the old man that he'd better not give the 5th Hokage title to anyone other than either my son or Tsunade-baa-chan.'

_'Only Arashi would call Tsunade that,'_ Ibiki thought as he walked on towards the Hokage Tower, _'I'd better tell Lord Hokage about this as soon as possible.'_"Welcome home, Naruto," Lan snickered as he saw his brother walked in.

* * *

Naruto had bumps all over him, two black eyes, and needles were sticking out of him in a few places with the majority on his rear.

"Just help me get these needle out," Naruto groaned.

Suddenly, a few needles fell out and a few bumps had vanished.

"Why don't we just let your 'gift' do it?" Lan asked, "It's already doing a good job so far."

"I predict that your injuries will be fully healed in less than one to two hours," Sasuke hypothesized.

"Yeah, but I really don't like it," Naruto replied, "It's just… weird."

"Not as weird as when I found you hid instant ramen all over you on a Sunday a few months ago," Kyuubi chuckled.

"YOU KNEW?!" Naruto demanded.

"Yep!" Kyuubi replied.

**

* * *

**

Me: This is why you shouldn't prank a lady with Anko's personality. She WILL get back at you.


	10. Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death part 1

**Me: Here's part two of the Chunin Exams.**

* * *

Anko glared at Naruto, who was now 110% healed, before she looked at everyone at once.

"Alright! Time for the next part!" Anko yelled, "In this part of the exam, you'll have 5 days to get to the tower in the center of this forest behind me, called the 'Forest of Death,' while trying to get either the Heaven or Earth scroll from the other ninjas around here."

She held up a white scroll and a black scroll.

"You cannot enter the tower unless you have both scrolls," Anko explained, "Also, your only food and supplies will be the ones you have on you and the ones in the forest itself…"

Choji and a few others (Lan and Naruto included) nearly fainted.

"…Also, if you lose one team member by death of injury, your entire team is forfeited," Anko continued, "Now everyone sign these release papers so I won't get in trouble if any of you die."

Everyone paled. After a while, everyone had finished signing the forms and one member of each team had gotten a scroll.

"Hikari," Sakura said.

"Gaia," Sasuke spoke.

"Hikari," Ino said.

"So when the exam starts, we all meet up as fast as we can," Shikamaru explained, "Also, if any of us find a complete set of scrolls with a few other Heaven or Earth scrolls, we give them to the teams that don't have the complete set, agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, then let's do this," Naruto smirked, "Believe it!"

The teams went to their gates and waited to be released into the forest.

"Oh, and just one more thing," Anko added, "Don't die. START!"

The gates opened and everyone ran in.

* * *

Naruto shivered.

"Uh… bros? I hear nature calling," Naruto said as he ran behind a few bushes.

The two brothers began to play 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' until they heard Naruto scream followed by the sounds of punches and kicks being landed… and a piano and anvil crashing. Naruto walked out with a Heaven Scroll and a knocked-out Rain Ninja.

"What kind of teme sneaks up on a guy who's two seconds done with answering nature's call?!" Naruto demanded.

"At least he didn't attack in the middle of answering nature's call," Lan chuckled.

Sasuke, Megaman, Shinobi, and Kyuubi all nodded in agreement.

"So now we need to add more security," Megaman sighed.

"How about a password?" Sasuke suggested.

"Or we could use our NetNavis as I.D.?" Lan pondered, "They'll confirm who we are if we get separated."

Both his brothers looked at him.

"Just who are you and what have you done with Lan?" Both asked.

"Shut up," Lan replied.

* * *

"Kiba, E-Mail from Lan," Inu said.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Sakura stopped to read the E-Mail.

"…Naruto got attacked… answering nature's call…" Kiba muttered before chuckling for a few minutes and then howling in laughter for ten minutes before muttering once more, "…Use NetNavis to prove who you are… be safe…"

The group heard six screams of death before they saw two Earth Scrolls land in the middle of them.

"Thanks guys!" Insectman called.

Above them, a group of man-eating larvae the size of Akamaru gurgled an insect version of 'You're welcome and thanks for the meal' before leaving.

* * *

"Identification?" Sasuke asked as he, Lan, and Naruto held up their PETs.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji each held up their PETs as well.

"Good," Sasuke said as he took out seven Synchro-Chips, "These special Battlechips can only be used in a Dimensional Area. Slot five chips into the PET and then this one and, if you have a strong connection with your NetNavi, will be fused together in the Dimensional Area until it fades."

"What's a Dimensional Area?" Sakura asked.

"Another one of his inventions," Shinobi explained, "It creates a special dimension that fuses the real world and cyber world together."

"So it could allow our NetNavis to appear in this world?" Shino asked.

"That bug still hasn't been fixed," Sasuke replied, "Now then, report."

"We talked with last years top rookie of the year, Neji Hyuuga, and his teammates, Tenten and Rock Lee," Ino said.

"She tried to be 'sexy' for Neji, but he just gave her a small amount of KI. while Tenten released a large amount," Shikamaru added, "We ran away from them after that."

"We got two Heaven Scrolls," Kiba smirked as he held the two up, "Both teams tried to take our scroll, but Insectman's 'friends' got to them before they got to us."

"And you all know what happened to us," Lan snickered, "Naruto got attacked as he was going to the bathroom. We got our Heaven Scroll. Plus, we thought up of the I.D. idea."

Everyone, minus Naruto and Hinata, had a good laugh at that. Suddenly, a super strong wind sent each of them flying in another direction.

* * *

Hinata landed on Naruto ten yards away from their original point.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered. (A/N: Put the stutters in wherever you want.)

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied as she got off him, "More importantly, are you alright?"

Hinata blushed while nodding. Naruto sighed.

"Why do you keep blushing and stuttering like that?" Naruto asked, "Do you have an illness?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Did you always do this?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head again.

"Did it start the day my brothers and I appeared?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"You have a crush on one of us?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. Naruto chuckled.

"It's not Lan, is it? He's already taken," Naruto stated, "But not officially."

Hinata shook her head. She then yelped and pointed behind Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, "Is there a giant centipede behind me?"

Hinata shook her head, the color on her face vanishing.

"There's a giant snake that's giving me a 'Hello, dinner,' look behind me, isn't there?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. Naruto turned around to see a 25-foot giant snake behind him, giving Naruto a 'Hello, dinner,' look.

"Uh… if anyone is hearing this… PUT UP A DAMN DIMENSIONAL AREA OVER THE FUCKIN' FOREST OF DEATH RIGHT NOW!!!" Naruto roared into his PET.

-Got it, son. Oh, and we'll talk about your cursing when I come there in a week-

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're dead," Kyuubi chuckled as the Dimensional Area formed.

"Is this a Dimensional Area?" Hope asked.

Naruto nodded as he finished slotting five chips in.

"Synchro-Chip in and Download!" Naruto yelled, "BEGIN CROSSFUSION NOW!"

Naruto and his PET flashed before it faded to reveal CF Kyuubi, surprising the snake and Hinata and Hope.

"Now for you," Naruto glared at the snake as he crossed his fingers, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

He made five of him. Each one took out their Yoko-Yo default weapon and began to laugh evilly. The snake gulped in fear before it was torn apart by the Yo-Yo barrage. After the snake was-ahem-taken care of, CF Kyuubi turned to Hinata with a smile.

"Well, why don't you and Hope try it now?"

Hinata nodded as she slotted five Battlechips into her PET before taking out the Synchro-Chip.

"Synchro-Chip in and Download! CrossFusion!" Hope and Hinata yelled.

There was a flash of light, and CF Hope was in place of Hinata. CF Kyuubi covered his face with his mask and began to blush heavily.

"Come on," CF Kyuubi said, "Let's get going."

CF Hope nodded before the two began to jump off.

* * *

"My head…" Sakura groaned as she slowly got up.

She then noticed three people.

"Sasuke! Kiba! Shikamaru!" Sakura called out.

"STOP! I.D.!" Sasuke ordered as he showed Shinobi.

"I'm clean," Kiba showed Inu.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he showed Kagemane.

"Of course," Sakura said as she showed Rose, "So why is the forest all these different colors?"

"We've entered a Dimensional Area," Sasuke explained as he began to slot five chips into his PET, "Synchro-Chip in and Download! CrossFusion!"

He was switched with CF Shinobi.

"Whoa…" Sakura gasped.

"Sublime…" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"AWESOME!" Kiba stated as Akamaru barked.

"Come on, you guys," CF Shinobi said, "Just insert five Battlechips before downloading the Synchro-Chip into the PET."

"Translation?" Kiba pleaded.

"He means you have to put five Battlechips into the PET before activating the Synchro-Chip," Inu sighed.

"Oh."

"Troublesome Inuzuka…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What was that?" Kiba growled.

Shikamaru inserted five Battlechips into his PET.

"Synchro-Chip in and… troublesome Download," Shikamaru sighed, "CrossFusion."

There was a flash of light and in place of Shikamaru was a male CF Kagemane.

"Seems I've got some new information about CrossFusion," Sasuke smirked, "When the NetNavi and NetOp are different genders, the CrossFusion will be the NetOp's gender."

He began to scribble it down in his notebook before putting it away in pocket space. Kiba and Sakura took out their Synchro-Chips after placing their five favorite Battlechips into the PET.

"Synchro-Chip in and Download!" both yelled.

CF Rose and CF Inu appeared where Sakura and Kiba were. Akamaru now wore brown and gold armor.

"Even more information," Sasuke grinned as he scribbled down in his notebook, "If the NetOp has a very strong connection to an animal, they will also be affected by the CrossFusion."

"Any reason why you're writing down things in that notebook?" CF Kagemane pondered.

"I'm the creator of the Dimensional Area and the Synchro-Chip, Kagemane," CF Shinobi replied, "Now let's move out and find our friends and my brothers."

The other three nodded before following Sasuke through the trees. Unnoticed by the group, a pale-skinned female in white robes and a giant purple rope around her waist, long black hair, golden snake-like eyes, and a large Japanese straw hat was watching them.

_'Soon, Sasuke, soon…'_ the figure thought with a dark chuckle before pursuing the group.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Lan asked as he showed Megaman.

"NO! I LOST MY CHIPS!!!" Choji cried as he held up his equal crying RhinoChef.

"…" Shino held up Insectman.

"Aw, poor Choji," Ino said as she held up Blade.

"Does anyone else notice that the forest's in different colors?" Blade asked.

"Aw sweet! A Dimensional Area!" Lan cheered.

"So we can use those Synchro-Chips you gave us earlier here, right?" Ino asked as she slotted five Battlechips into her PET.

"Yep!" Lan replied as everyone took out their Synchro-Chip, "Now watch and learn, you three. Synchro-Chip in and Download! CrossFusion!"

There was a flash of light and CF Megaman appeared in place of Lan.

"Okay guys, your turn," CF Megaman stated.

Ino, Choji, and Shino each nodded.

"Synchro-Chip in and Download! CrossFusion!" all three shouted.

There was a large flash of light. The light faded to reveal CF Blade, now a female black-armored knight with a long blond ponytail sticking out of the back of her helmet and a lightweight sword, CF RhinoChef, now wearing Choji's scarf and his armor seemed a bit more round in a few areas, and CF Insectman, his armor now covered by Shino's jacket and his face covered by his face guard and Shino's sunglasses. Lan sweatdropped at the sight of CF RhinoChef and CF Insectman.

"Okay… Let's move out and find the others!" Lan ordered.

"Who made you the boss?" CF Blade demanded.

"I have more experience in these kind of situations since Pervy Sage made us do these for an entire month," CF Megaman sighed, "An entire month without seeing Maylu-chan…"

CF Blade began to smirk evilly.

"Who's Maylu-chan, Lan?" CF Blade asked sweetly.

"Looks like we won't be able to go anywhere until you answer her, Lan," Megaman chuckled, "Good going."

"Shut up, Megaman," CF Megaman retorted.

* * *

"Didn't we just pass by this bush?" CF Rose asked.

CF Shinobi and CF Inu stopped. It was true, they passed that same shuriken-shaped bush five times already.

"This is really getting annoying," CF Inu growled.

"Sharingan!" Shinobi and CF Shinobi cried out.

With one pair of Sharingan, an Uchiha that was skilled was already strong. But with two Sharingan on a CrossFusioned Uchiha, then they'd be unstoppable as long as their Chakra held out.

"I see you," CF Shinobi smirked as his default weapon formed, "Charge Shot! Giant Grenade!"

A grenade the size of an elephant shot out of CF Shinobi's launcher and hitting a spot a few yard away. The explosion was seen and heard for five miles.

**

* * *

**

Me: And now here comes a battle!


	11. Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death part 2

**Me: Here's part three of the Chunin Exams.**

* * *

"Why… won't… this… thing… BREAK?!" Anko demanded with each swing of the giant blade she got from who-knows-where.

"Just stop it," a voice sighed from her PET, "I just got an E-Mail from the NetNavi Shinobi. EXE, who belongs to Sasuke Uchiha, who clearly barked that Shinobi. EXE was his friend, not a tool, saying that this is a special area that allows NetNavis to fuse with their NetOps through a process called 'CrossFusion.' The special area cannot be broken by anything except an A-Rank Jutsu called 'Rasengan.'"

Anko looked at her PET and NetNavi. She was a girl around 12 with her long purple hair in three ponytails with each one ending at her knees. She wore a violet battle kimono that held all kinds of weapons underneath them, and under that was a violet shirt and jeans. Her helmet was shaped like a snake head's and her NaviMark was a snake covering a katana. She also had a snake tail and gold eyes.

"You mean we need Jiraiya, that no-good perverted bastard, to break this area, Akaorochi?!" Anko demanded.

"Hai," her Navi replied.

The two suddenly heard an explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Anko barked.

"I'm not sure, Anko," Akaorochi replied, "Should we investigate?"

"Of course," Anko replied before running off into the Forest of Death.

* * *

"What was that?" CF Blade pondered.

"Probably Shinobi and Sasuke battling against a strong opponent," CF Megaman replied as the trio jumped from branch to branch to where the explosion happened, "Shinobi only fires a Charge Shot: Giant Grenade when the opponent's Bass."

"Who?" CF RhinoChef asked.

"A solo-Navi that we, meaning my brothers and I, consider as a big brother," CF Megaman explained, "With him around, we've all become even stronger than ever."

"So just how powerful is he?" CF Insectman pondered.

"Let's say that even with 9/10th of his power sealed, he was able to wipe out a group of NetNavis with one hand," Megaman replied.

"HE DID THAT WITH ONE HAND?!" everyone, minus Shino, gasped.

"Yep," CF Megaman replied, "He also has this ability called 'Get-Ability,' which lets him copy all the powers of the opponent that he's facing."

"So if he were to face a Hokage-level NetNavi…" Blade began.

"…Then he becomes even stronger than a Hokage-level NetNavi," Megaman finished, "Which is what Kyuubi's level is. But Bass vowed on the scar on his body that he would never use Get-Ability on any of us."

"Smart move… AND KYUUBI'S THAT STRONG?!" CF Blade demanded, "NO WONDER BLADE LOST SO EASILY!!!"

"Thine brother's Navi tis beyond any opponent I have ever done battle with," Blade stated.

"Translation: Kyuubi is beyond any opponent's strength Blade's battled against," CF Blade translated.

* * *

"Hurry, Hinata-chan!" CF Kyuubi called as the two rushed to the explosion, "Lan, Sasuke, and the others are in danger if Shinobi had to use a Charge Shot: Giant Grenade!"

CF Hope nodded, her face guard on so her blush couldn't be seen.

"We aren't getting there fast enough," Kyuubi growled, "Naruto, let me take over for a few minutes!"

"Alright," CF Kyuubi replied before letting Kyuubi take over.

His nine tails reached out, wrapped around, and brought CF Hope close to him.

"Hold on tight, you two," Kyuubi whispered, "HIRASHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

* * *

"Nice try," the ninja from earlier said as he walked out of the smoke, injured slightly, "But not good enough, Sasuke-kun."

"Who are you?" CF Shinobi demanded.

"I am Orochimaru," the ninja laughed, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Sasuke-kun."

CF Rose and CF Inu shuddered.

"The way he's saying your name makes me think he's a pedophile," CF Inu stated.

"He is one!" Shinobi agreed, "He touches boys in very naughty places and has his way with them!"

"N-NO I DON'T!" Orochimaru barked before realizing something, "That voice…"

He began to chuckle evilly.

"Kufufufufufu. Obito, I see you've been reborn as Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru laughed, "So instead of just taking your body… I'll just kill you for starting that damn rumor twenty years ago."

The trio were then each killed by a kunai to the forehead, a sword through their hearts, and their throats and wrists slashed clean off. In reality, they all fell to their knees.

"So much… killer intent…" CF Shinobi whispered.

"That illusion… was just too real…" CF Inu shuddered.

"I can't… move…" CF Rose gasped.

"He's… no… Genin…" CF Kagemane shuddered.

"Now for ending this," Orochimaru chuckled evilly as he began to walk up to CF Shinobi with a kunai out.

"GATSUUGA!" CF Inu roared.

Orochimaru quickly jumped out of the way of the two large criss-crossing tornados. The two tornados parted to reveal a more feral-looking CF Inu and another feral-looking CF Inu.

"How are… there two… of you?" CF Shinobi asked until he got bit on the hand by one of the CF Inu, "ITE!"

"Akamaru bit my hand, giving us a chance to use Ninja Art: Man-Best Clone," CF Inu 1 said, "Right, Akamaru?"

CF Inu 2 barked happily as he was being petted by CF Rose while CF Kagemane sighed. He chose to do the easier way by licking their faces to snap them out of the illusion.

"Guys!" a voice called.

CF Megaman, CF Blade, CF RhinoChef, and CF Insectman ran up to them.

"You okay, Bro?" CF Megaman asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"I'm not sure," CF Shinobi replied, "But we've got to get as far away from here as fast as we can."

"Why? We just got here, so why should we retreat?" CF Blade pondered.

"I just remembered something from the Bingo Book Perverted Sensei showed us," CF Shinobi explained, "Orochimaru is an SSSS-Class Missing Ninja. He was one of the Sanin of the Hidden Leaf Village, trained by Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker. He can summon snakes of any kind, but the Blue Snakes refuse to follow his orders and choose to aid his opponents. His bounty on capture, dead, is 1,000,000,000 Zenny. No award if he's alive though."

Everyone gulped in fear.

"You're not going anywhere," Orochimaru hissed as he bit his thumb until it bled, "Summoning Jutsu."

The area around them erupted in smoke before it parted to reveal a giant blue snake with a scar above his nose.

"Who has-sss sss-summoned me?" the blue snake asked.

"Uh… Orochimaru," CF Megaman replied.

The snake's left eye twitched.

"OROCHIMARU?! HOW DARE HE SSS-SUMMON ME, ZABIMARU?!?" the blue snake roared, "WHERE IS HE?!"

There was another poof of smoke and an equally-large purple and black snake with Orochimaru on his head appeared.

"Orochimaru, why have you… Oh, hello, Oni-san," the purple snake hissed as he glared daggers at Zabimaru.

"Manda…" Zabimaru hissed.

He looked up.

"Alright, I'll help you out," Zabimaru said, "As of now, the Blue Reptile Contract is now yours."

A blue and black scroll appeared in CF Shinobi's hands. There was then a flash of light and CF Kyuubi and CF Hope appeared beside CF Megaman.

"I told him so," Kyuubi smirked before letting Naruto have the body once more.

"Well-well, the Kyuubi no Yoko's container is here," Zabimaru smiled, "I haven't seen you in a long time, Naruto."

"Wait a second…" CF Kyuubi whispered, "No way! You're that little snake I protected from those adults when I was three, aren't you?!"

Zabimaru nodded.

_'Kyuubi No Yoko's container?'_ Everyone else on Zabimaru's head thought.

"Any of you know any big fire Jutsus?" Zabimaru asked.

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Alright then," Zabimaru said, "When I release some oil from my body, I want you to use the strongest Fire Jutsu you know and hit the oil."

CF Shinobi nodded. Zabimaru's body began to swell before he released a large blast of oil.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! HeatShot, Heat-V, Heat-X, Triple Download!" CF Shinobi yelled, "FIRE STYLE PROGRAM ADVANCE FUSION: PYRO BURST NO JUTSU!!!"

He unleashed powerful beam of intense flames that tripled in size with the snake oil.

"COMBINED FIRE PROGRAM ADVANCE STYLE: BLUE SNAKE OIL PYRO WIPEOUT!!!" Zabimaru and CF Shinobi roared.

"…I hate you both right now, Orochimaru, Oni-san," Manda stated before being incinerated.

Orochimaru had vanished, his left arm now incinerated.

* * *

Zabimaru was now looking at the group before him, now that the Dimensional Area had vanished they were their normal selves. Sasuke had now finished signing the scroll.

"Here you go, Zabimaru-san," Sasuke said respectfully as he gave Zabimaru the scroll.

Zabimaru nodded before easily swallowing the scroll and then vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"So what did Zabimaru mean 'Kyuubi No Yoko's container?'" Sakura pondered.

"I don't have a clue," Naruto replied, "He must have mistaken me for someone else."

The NetNavis were all in Kyuubi's PET, talking about it.

"Are you alright, Kyuubi?" Hope asked as she laid a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder, "You look so sad."

"It's nothing. Nothing at all, Hope-chan," Kyuubi replied.

"Tis a reason behind your sadness, Sir Kyuubi," Blade said, "Speak-eth."

"Don't wanna," Kyubi replied before entering Sleep Mode.

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Kiba asked as the group stood before a wall with writing on it.

"Ten Zenny on opening the scrolls," Naruto betted.

Lan, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji opened the scrolls.

"What's with this writing?" Sakura pondered.

The Hikari siblings' eyes widened.

"Toss them away… NOW!" Sasuke ordered.

The six tossed their scrolls as they began to smoke. There were three poofs of smoke.

"Bass?!" Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke gasped.

Out of Naruto and Lan's scrolls, Bass emerged in a CopyBot.

"Good thing you made seven CopyBots, Sasuke," Bass said, "I refused to allow that perverted Sannin to meet you."

The one from Shikamaru and Choji's scrolls was a tall man with black hair, a goatee, sideburns, and a Johnin vest with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura and Kiba's scroll revealed a girl in a white sleeveless dress, red shirt, black hair, red eyes, and black sandals.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba and Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey," Asuma waved.

"I didn't expect all of you to reach the tower at the same time," Kurenai stated.

"Are these seven following your orders or did they show up at the same time?" Bass asked.

"We followed their orders," Sakura replied, "They helped us get all the missing scroll pairs on our teams."

"They even gave us some new strength to fight with!" Kiba grinned.

"You mean you each have a Synchro-Chip?" Bass pondered.

"Yeah," Lan replied.

"Might I ask what a Synchro-Chip is?" Asuma asked.

"It involves the barrier around the area," Naruto replied, "Let Sasuke explain and make your brains hurt."

Bass and Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head.

"Man, I've always wanted to do that," Bass chuckled.

"Um… maybe you should have placed a limiter on that one…" Sasuke sweatdropped as he noticed the Naruto-shaped hole in the floor.

"I am wearing a limiter," Bass replied, sweatdropping.

Everyone chose to step away from the NetNavi.

"Anyways… Why did you guys appear out of those scrolls?" Sakura pondered.

"Those scrolls contained the literature for a summoning Jutsu in which our senseis would appear before us," Sasuke explained, "My hypothesis for the reason why we couldn't reveal the contents of the scrolls we carried until we got to the tower was that if we did such a foolish option, our senseis would appear and cleverly leave us unconscious until post-five days, in which our time in the exam would be voided. Am I correct?"

"Head… hurts…" Asuma, Lan, Kiba, and Choji groaned.

"He means that if they had opened the scrolls before they got to the tower, we would appear and then clobber them until they wouldn't come-to until after the five days," Bass translated.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, we appeared for a second reason as well," Bass said, "We came here to congratulate each of you on passing the second exam. In… how many days has it been since they started?"

"One," Sasuke replied.

"Right. Now you have the remaining four days to spend resting and regaining your chakra," Asuma said.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me," Naruto remembered, "We got attacked by this snake guy!"

"He kept calling me 'Obito,'" Sasuke said, "Also, he was the Missing Ninja, Orochimaru."

"What?!" Asuma and Kurenai gasped.

"Orochimaru? You mean the pedophile?" Bass asked.

Everyone heard Kyuubi, Megaman, and Shinobi fall over laughing.

"No matter how many times I hear that, it never gets old!" Kyuubi exclaimed between laughs.

"Praise Obito Uchiha for starting that true rumor!" Shinobi and Megaman exclaimed between laughs.

* * *

"Um… Mr. Bass?"

Bass looked up from the book he was reading to see the rookies.

"May I help you?" Bass pondered.

"We were kinda curious about who trained Sasuke, Lan, and Naruto," Shikamaru replied, "It seems troublesome to me, since I don't really care much."

"Their senseis were me, their NetNavis, and Pervy Sage," Bass replied.

"But who is this 'Pervy Sage,' Bass-sama?" Shino asked.

"…Pardon me for just a second," Bass excused himself as he stood up.

He walked over to a wall and raised a foot to it. Everyone heard a groan before a piece of the wall changed into Jiraiya, clutching his goods.

"Did you… have to kick me… there?" Jiraiya asked in a squeaky voice.

"This is Pervy Sage, Shino," Bass replied.

"Isn't that Jiraiya, the legendary Sanin of Toads?" Shino asked.

"You mean the pervert here?" Bass asked, "Yeah. Mind telling me why you're here, Pervy Sage?"

"I heard your 'little brothers' got attacked by Orochimaru," Jiraiya replied.

"We did, Jiraiya-san," Shino replied.

"You all fought him?" Jiraiya asked, "Did anyone die?"

All of them shook their heads.

"We fought him and clobbered him!" Kiba grinned, "Right, Akamaru? Inu?"

"Yeah!" Inu agreed as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"The weird thing during our encounter with him was that he mistook Sasuke with a boy called 'Obito,'" Sakura said.

"Obito was the guy who started the rumor of Orochimaru being a pedophile," Jiraiya chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Me: Take that, Jiraiya!


	12. Chunin Exams: SemiFinals

**Me: Here's part four of the Chunin Exams.**

* * *

"Man… some of these guys look like shit," Naruto stated.

BONK!

"ITE!" Naruto yelped as he rubbed his noggin.

"We're going to have to re-teach you about not using curses," Lan stated.

"Even if it kills us," Sasuke added.

"Same here," their NetNavis added.

"Aw crap…"

BONK!

"ITE!"

* * *

"First up; Naruto Hikari VS Kiba Inuzuka," a man with sickly skin, a black bandana, black hair sticking out of the back, and a Chuunin outfit coughed.

"Good luck, Kiba, Akamaru, Inu," Naruto said.

"Same here, Naruto, Kyuubi," Kiba shook Naruto's hand.

"Hajime!" the man shouted before jumping out of the arena.

Kiba made a few hands signs.

"All-Four Jutsu," Kiba said as he gained a more feral appearance.

"Cool," Lan awed.

Kiba charged at Naruto at high speeds.

"Yikes!" Naruto yelped as he managed to get out of the way with only his left arm being hit, "He's fast!"

"Naruto, be careful!" Kyuubi advised, "Remember; Sasuke made you a CopyBot for me to use incase we get in trouble. I bet you forgot that, didn't you?"

"Um… maybe?"

Kyuubi sighed as Naruto took out the scroll… which Akamaru snatched.

"HEY!" Naruto gasped.

Akamaru gave the scroll to Kiba.

"Alright, what's in here?" Kiba asked.

He didn't wait for a reply before opening it.

"What the hell do all these letters mean?!" Kiba demanded.

Naruto fell over laughing.

"Oh man! You can't recognize a sealing?!" Naruto asked between laughs.

"S-Shut up!" Kiba growled as he tossed the scroll.

Naruto caught it and put some chakra into the seal. His CopyBot emerged.

"Let's go! Jack-In, Kyuubi! Power-Up!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone who didn't know about the NetNavi gasped in shock as Kyuubi emerged.

"Yo!" Kyuubi smirked, "Naruto, take care of the puppy. I'll fight Akamaru."

Kiba growled as he and Akamaru ate a black pellet. Akamaru's fur turned red.

"Man-Beast Clone!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru turned into a feral Kiba.

"Ooh… hey, Akamaru turned into a non-housebroken puppy!" Kyuubi joked, "Oh wait! It's just Kiba! My bad!"

Everyone began to laugh at that, making Kiba even madder.

"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru changed into two large drills of teeth and claws, "FANG OVER FANG!!!"

Kyuubi yawned.

"May I?" Kyuubi asked.

"Go ahead," Naruto replied as he took out a sketchbook, "I wanted to draw anyways."

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto as Kyuubi face the incoming drills. His left and right hands each held a spiraling blue sphere of chakra.

"NI-RASENGAN!!!" (Two Spiraling Spheres)

Kyuubi shoved the two spheres into the tips of the drills, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Kyuubi had Kiba pinned with his nine tails. Akamaru growled and charged at Kyuubi, only to be knocked out by a pencil.

"Quiet on the set!" Naruto barked, "Artist trying to draw here!"

"Um… Winner: Naruto?" the man pondered.

"And… done," Naruto grinned before holding up his sketch, "What do you think, Hayate-san?"

The man's jaw dropped. Naruto had made a perfect sketch of Kyuubi in victory over Kiba. Each detail was pure, perfect. He even sketched the knocked out-Akamaru and the pencil.

"Ooh… Me likey," Kyuubi stated.

"Boo!" Bass commented, "No bloodshed!"

BONK! BONK!

Bass grumbled as he rubbed the new bumps on his head from Sasuke and Lan's fists. Kakashi chuckled at the three.

* * *

"Ooh… now that had to hurt…" Lan stated as he saw Ino and Sakura knocked each other out.

"Shame it's a tie," Sasuke said, "Now neither of them can go on."

"Boo! Still not enough bloodshed!" Bass complained.

Bass parried Sasuke, Naruto, and Lan's fists.

"Next match; Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji," Hayate said.

"Oh no…" Kyuubi paled.

"What's wrong?" Lan asked.

"Hinata-chan and Hope-chan told us that her cousin Neji has a deep grudge against the 'Main Branch' of their family," Naruto replied.

"Bass, you'll get your bloodshed now," Kyuubi stated.

"Wait, did you say 'Main Branch,' Naruto?" Megaman asked.

"The Hyuuga Family is divided into two groups; Main and Cadet," Shinobi explained, "The Main Branch is full of stuck up bastards who place Caged Bird Seals on their Cadet Branch, which are considered slaves in there."

"You take that back, Shinobi!" Naruto and Kyuubi growled.

"And why should I?" Shinobi asked.

"Hinata-chan isn't like that!" Naruto replied.

"Neither is Hope-chan," Kyuubi added before noticing something, "They're starting!"

"Go, Hinata-chan!"

"Teach him a lesson, Hope-chan!"

Both began to wave giant banners that said 'GO! FIGHT! WIN! EAT!'

"Where the heck did you two get those banners?" Bass asked.

"…We're not sure…" Kyuubi replied, "But who cares?! TEACH HIM A LESSON, HOPE-CHAN!"

Down in the arena, Hinata and Hope were smiling at the two and giggled as they waved their banners.

"Ahem…" Genma coughed.

Hinata quickly turned to face the older Hyuuga male. He had long brown hair, lavender eyes, wore a white jacket, and black shorts.

"You cannot win, Hinata-sama," the boy stated, "Just give up."

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm not going to lose to you, Neji," Hinata replied, "As long as I can smile, I'll always win."

"You have no choice," a voice said from Neji's white PET, "Your fates are already set. You will lose here."

In the PET, a boy around 15 in white eagle and white dragon armor was in it with Byakugan eyes.

"Aw can it, Dragle," Hope replied, "We told you; if we can keep on smiling, you will never beat us."

"Hinata-chan! Want me to put up the Dimensional Area?" Naruto asked.

"Only if there's no other choice, Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded.

"Heh. Those confidence classes we've been doing over the last four days seem to have worked," Kyuubi grinned.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "By the way, how much longer do you have before we need to recharge that?"

"A good two hours," Kyuubi replied, "Also, I'll be right back. I need to do some things real quick."

He vanished in a yellow flash, catching everyone's attention.

_'The Hirashin no Jutsu?!'_ many thought in shock.

"Um… Hajime!" Hayate coughed.

"BYAKUGAN!" both shouted.

Neji charged at Hinata first, throwing a few shuriken at her. Hinata began to dodge each of them as if she were dancing with perfect grace. Hinata struck Neji with her palm as Neji managed to poke her arms. Neji was sent back a few feet, coughing up a little blood.

"Finally! Some bloodshed!" Bass cheered, "Let's see a death now!"

Naruto kicked Bass in-between the legs. Bass fell over, clutching his crotch.

* * *

"Let's see now… all my family's scrolls; check," Arashi made a checklist, "Those embarrassing photos of everyone I know; check. My diary; check. All my clan's money; check. Now did I forget anything else? Ah yes! The…"

"…Scroll of Sealing?" a voice guessed, showing Kyuubi the scroll.

"Yeah. Thank you, Sarutobi," Arashi bowed as he placed that scroll into a small, portable scroll with the other stuff before realizing who he was talking to, "SARUTOBI?!"

"Hello, Arashi," Sarutobi smiled softly, "Or should I call you 'Kyuubi' now?"

"I'm good with either one," Arashi replied.

"I am sorry for what has happened since your death in the real world," Sarutobi apologized.

"Eh. It's alright," Arashi replied, "I got to see my son grow up into the fine young ninja he is today. Even taught him a few jutsu I know."

"Like?"

"NINJA CENTERFOLD!"

Sarutobi fell over with blood shooting out of his nose as Arashi changed into a busty, naked female with her long yellow hair with orange and red highlights and nine fox tails and fox ears.

"Got you!" Arashi laughed as he dropped the jutsu.

* * *

Kyuubi appeared beside Naruto.

"How are they doing?" Kyuubi asked.

"I activated the Dimensional Area," Sasuke replied, "Since Neji had blocked Hinata's Tenketsu."

"HE WHAT?!" Kyuubi gasped, looking at the arena to see a tired CF Hope dodging Neji, "If that bastard sends Hope-chan to the hospital…"

He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, if we have to fight him, I want him DEAD!" Kyuubi growled, making sure a Sound-Proof Jutsu covered CF Hope's ears, "No arguments!"

Everyone took ten steps away from Kyuubi as Neji paled and CF Hope fell to the ground, loosing CrossFusion and low on chakra. Neji charged at Hinata, going for the finishing blow when Kyuubi had his outstretched arm as Naruto held a kunai to Neji's neck and private areas.

"The match is over, _Neji_," Kyuubi spat his name.

_'I've never seen those two like that before…'_ Sasuke and Lan thought.

Bass frowned.

"That Neji has got a giant tree shoved up his ass," Bass stated.

"Amen to that," the Rookie Seven minus Hinata, Sasuke, Lan, and the NetNavis all stated.

Hinata began to cough up blood.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Naruto gasped as the two tossed Neji into the stands and ran over to her.

Kyuubi's hands began to glow as he checked her.

"This isn't good," Kyuubi said, "She has internal bleeding and a few broken bones."

"Naru-kun…" Hinata mumbled as she passed out.

Medi Nins appeared and took Hinata off.

"Neji, I swear that if we fight…" Naruto glared at Neji, his eyes crimson and slitted, "…I'll **crush you!"**

Kyuubi noted Naruto's eyes.

_'It seems that the real Kyuubi is starting to leak out…'_ Kyuubi thought, _'Is the seal staring to weaken?'_

"And now for the next match," Hayate coughed, "Lan Hikari VS Zaku."

"Who's Zaku?" Lan pondered.

"Yo, fucker, get down here!" a voice demanded.

Everyone looked down to see a boy in a white jacket with a long black and purple scarf, black shorts, purple sandals, and a headband with a musical note on the metal plate.

"Lan…" Naruto said as he gave his brother a bag of coffee-colored pills, "Take this and consume one incase you don't think you can beat him without going into Chaos Mode."

Lan nodded.

"Can I at least go Professional?" Lan asked.

"…Fine," Naruto replied.

"By the way, what are these?" Lan asked.

"Concentrated pellets of coffee," Sasuke replied, "Just insert into your mouth, suck, and you'll be fueled by ten cups of caffeine."

Lan nodded and jumped down to face Zaku.

"cough. Hajime. Cough."

Zaku held his arms out, revealing strange holes in the palm of his hands.

"Sound Piercing Wave!" Zaku shouted as the holes released a giant shockwave.

Lan popped one of the pills into his mouth. The attack hit. The smoke cleared to reveal Lan now had a serious look in his eyes, a scowl, a chip on his shoulder, and lighter-colored hair.

"You are all done… like a pot roast!" Lan stated.

"What happened to Lan?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's gone into Professional Mode," Naruto replied, "Just called him 'Professional Lan' when he's like this. Also, don't be surprised if he becomes darker and changes again. If he goes into a darker form, call him 'Chaos Lan' in that state."

"I will clobber you, and I am serious when I say that," Professional Lan stated, cracking his knuckles before making hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

He released a sphere of flames at Zaku. Zaku jumped over the fireball, only to meet Lan releasing a fury of punches and kicks, knocking him back into the ground. When he landed, there was an explosion of black smoke from a smoke bomb Zaku set off. The smoke cleared to reveal Zaku was knocked away from Lan by another form of Lan's. This time, he had dark-brown hair that spiked wildly, deep red eyes, and a black and red jacket.

"Oh no… Chaos Lan is here," Naruto gulped.

"Ever since we've been trained by Pervy Sage, Lan's body always changes when he enters one of his modes," Sasuke explained, "It's as if his molecular structure is responding to the changes harmoniously."

"So… you're my opponent?" Chaos Lan asked, "Heh. Your weakness disgusts me. I'll show you the ultimate power!"

"Damn, what's with the shitty look, fucker?" Zaku asked, "Do you gotta fight in different costumes?"

"Hmph! You're pathetic," Chaos Lan stated, "Even the girl with pink hair would be a challenge. Even a baby would be a challenge compared to you."

"Why you… Sound Piercing Wind!"

"Kaosuton: Kaosu Shield," Chaos Lan stated as a shield of energy blocked the attack.

"What the heck?!" Choji gasped.

"How long does this last?" Shino asked.

"One hour," Sasuke replied, "Oh look, here come that jutsu."

Chaos Lan was engulfed in a red aura and the entire place began to shake.

"Kaosuton: Kaosu…" Chaos Lan began before charging at Zaku.

He grabbed onto Zaku's neck.

"…BAKUHA NO JUTSU!" Chaos Lan finished.

There was an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Chaos Lan and a charred and still breathing Zaku.

"Call it," Chaos Lan ordered.

"Winner; Lan Hikari," Hayate gulped.

Chaos Lan walked up the stairs and leaned against the wall, not once looking away from a boy with red hair, a sand-colored gourd, and a red shirt and pants with black rings around his green eyes, and a tattoo/scar of the kanji for 'love' above his left eye.

"Any reason as to why you're glaring at him?" Bass asked.

"…He has the same aura of power emanating from him as Naruto does," Chaos Lan replied, "Yet, at the same time, it's different."

"He looks like an insomniac," Bass stated.

"Next match; Sasuke Hikari VS Kin," Hayate coughed.

Sasuke jumped down to face a girl with long, black hair and wearing a purple vest, a white skirt, black pants, and a sound headband.

"I do believe I will have a most splendid confrontation with you, madam," Sasuke said.

"What?" Kin asked.

"SPEAK ENGLISH, DAMN IT!" Naruto barked.

BONK!

Chaos Lan blew his fist as Naruto nursed his bump.

"Next time, I'll focus Chakra into it," Chaos Lan threatened.

"Hajime."

Kin threw a volley of senbon needles. Sasuke began to gracefully avoid each attack. He stopped on a dime.

"…Nice try at trying to get me," Sasuke stated as he took out two kunai, "But these wires are easy to…"

He gaped and fell to his knees, dropping his two kunai.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Those last two kunai had a wire on them along with a bell," Kyuubi said, "Right now, he's trapped in a listening genjutsu, something the Sharingan can't look past."

Kin giggled darkly as she began to walk over with a kunai out.

"Prepare to die, shrimp," Kin said, saying that because she was taller than Sasuke by a foot.

Naruto and Shinobi's eyes twitched as Sasuke managed to pull his CopyBot out before collapsing. Shinobi entered it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-SHORT LITTLE BRAT?!" Shinobi and Naruto demanded, Naruto being held back by Kyuubi and Bass.

"Apparently you, Shorty," Kin replied.

Big mistake. Kin was now screaming in fear as she ran away from Shinobi, now firing a volley of kunai, shuriken, kitchen sinks, katanas, kitchen sinks, bombs and grenades, and, oh, did I mention kitchen sinks?

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!" Shinobi ranted, "JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BE TALLER THAN ANYONE IN THIS WORLD SOMEDAY!!!!"

Sasuke came to after a little. He looked up to see Shinobi now had Kin pinned to the wall with kunai and shuriken. Shinobi chuckled darkly as he took out a set of colored markers and scribbled all over Kin's face.

"My punishment's done," Shinobi laughed as he walked over to help Sasuke up.

Kin managed to get out of the kunai and shuriken and threw her senbon at Shinobi.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he released a fury of small fireballs at the senbon.

The fireballs incinerated the senbon and hit Kin, setting her clothes on fire.

"Put it out!" Kin screamed.

Sasuke dumped water on her from a bucket Shinobi had and knocked her out.

"Winner: Sasuke Hikari," Hayate said from behind Kakashi.

Shinobi and Sasuke jumped up to Chaos Lan and Naruto.

* * *

"Poor Bushy-Brows…" Naruto sighed as he saw a boy in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, a bowl-cut hairstyle, and huge eyebrows being carried out by what looked like an older version of him with even bushier eyebrows and a Johnin vest.

"That Garaa kid's psychotic," Sasuke stated.

"Either that, or he has a seal on him that making him go crazy," Kyuubi said, the NetNavis now in their PETs with Bass in Megaman's PET, "Note to self; make a seal for that if it is the right one."

"Alright. That's it for the matches," Hayate coughed, "Finalists, come here."

Anko appeared beside Hayate with a box.

"Alright, you brats; pull one out," Anko ordered.

Each of the finalists drew a sphere. They are as followed:

Naruto: 1

Neji: 2

Lan: 3

Temari: 4

Kankuro: 5

Shino: 6

Shikamaru: 7

Dosu: 8

Sasuke: 9

Garaa: 10

"Now then," Hayate said as he drew a fight chart, "You have two months to trains and recuperate before the finals."

He showed them the chart.

"So I'm up against Neji first," Naruto smirked, "Perfect."

"This will not bode well for me until I can solve your shifting silicon, Garaa," Sasuke said.

"…What?" Garaa asked.

"He means that he'll have a hard time unless he can find a way to beat your sand," Shinobi said.

"Ah."

"So I'm up against pineapple head?" a boy with straw all over his back with his head covered in bandages and a Sound Village outfit and headband asked, "Heh. This will be easy."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru and Kage sighed.

"Fate will choose the victor," Neji said.

"So I'm up against you? I hope to have a good match," Chaos Lan said before he glowed and changed back to Lan, "Finally. I thought it'd never wear off."

"I hope to have a good match too, Lan," a girl in a purple coat, a black pair of shorts, her sandy blond hair in four pigtails, and a giant fan said, "Just be sure that I'll kick your ass."

Shino and a boy in a black outfit with make-up on his face and something wrapped up in bandages on his back said nothing.

* * *

"Thank goodness we had ni-san with us this time, right guys?" Naruto asked as Bass had a workout by obliterating all the animals that dared to get near the brothers.

"Yeah," Lan said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Sasuke replied, not really caring, "You think Sakura is alright?"

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Shinobi asked.

"No I don't," Sasuke blushed.

"Yes you do," Kyuubi and Naruto grinned.

"You two like Hinata and Hope," Sasuke countered.

"Dang," Kyuubi and Naruto frowned.

Lan was laughing now.

"Shut it," Naruto growled, "You love Maylu and Megaman loves Roll."

"ACK!" both boys went.

Bass sighed as he crushed a giant tiger's head with two fingers.

_'Little brothers…'_ Bass though.

**

* * *

**

Me: For some reason, I feel sorry for Bass.


	13. A training break

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

Naruto walked into the Kohona hospital with a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me, miss, but can you tell me where Hyuuga Hinata's room is?" Naruto asked.

"Room 1010," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you."

Naruto went up to the room and was about to knock when a man with long black hair and white robes came out.

"…Um… By any chance, are you Hinata-chan's father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am Hiashi Hyuuga," the man replied, "And you are?"

"Naruto Hikari, sir," Naruto replied, "I came here to visit Hinata-chan and give her these."

Hiashi nodded and left. Naruto walked in and saw Hinata was up, but looked as if she had heard terrible news. Her expression brightened greatly at seeing Naruto and the flowers.

"How are you doing, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi went into her PET.

"Hope-chan, Daijobu?" Kyuubi asked.

Hope nodded as he left arm finally finished repairing.

"I'm not allowed to NetBattle until Hinata gets out, though," Hope replied.

Kyuubi nodded, blushing faintly.

"Um… These are for you," He said, quickly giving Hope a bouquet of Cyber Roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Kyuubi-kun," Hope said as she sniffed them.

Kyuubi began to blush a little more.

"Her, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, "It's a get-well gift from my family."

"Thank you, Naru-kun," Hinata thanked as she sniffed the flowers.

"And this is from me," Naruto added as he gave Hinata a necklace and three Battlechips.

Hinata gasped as she saw the necklace and BattleChips. The chips were Kyuubi, Kyuubi EX, and Kyuubi SP. The necklace was a pure stone in all the colors of the rainbow on a gold and silver chain. Naruto helped her put it on since her left arm was in a cast.

"It's amazing, Naru-kun," Hinata said.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed before he took out his frog-shaped wallet, which was close to breaking at the seams, "And Froggy still has a big belly."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. That's what I call my wallet," Naruto replied, chuckling sheepishly, "I prefer to save up any money I get for a rainy day. Tou-san told me that was a good idea."

"Your father?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. He's a really great guy," Naruto said, "I could sense it from your dad too, but it seemed to be hidden behind something."

"What?" Hinata asked, afraid to find out.

"Sadness and regret," Naruto replied after a moment, "You see, the family on Tou-san and my side of the family has a bloodline called the Raigan. We can see at high speeds, see through things, except for sweets and steel for some reason, negate genjutsus, and, for some reason only me, see into people's eyes and see their true emotions."

"Does that mean you can activate your limit?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"So far, I can only get that last power to work and my eyes don't even change," Naruto replied, "It feels as if something is blocking it, but I don't know what."

"Maybe I can help," Hinata said, "Byakugan!"

She looked around the chakra systems in his eyes.

"Um, Naru-kun, nothing's wrong with your eyes," Hinata replied before she noticing something, "But there's red chakra coming out of your belly area's chakra systems that's mixing into your blue chakra."

"Huh?" Naruto pondered.

Hinata tapped his belly before both suddenly fainted.

* * *

"Ow, my head," Naruto groaned as he got up.

"Naru-kun, where are we?" Hinata asked as she got up, her arm completely healed, "My arm's healed?"

"I'm not sure, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied as the two began to walk down a strange sewer with green water and pipes glowing blue.

As they walked on, they saw that some of the pipes were changing to red. They entered a large room with a cage door in front of them. Over the lock was the kanji for 'seal' on a piece of paper.

"What's in there?" Naruto pondered.

**"Hello, brat,"** a deep voice growled, **"So nice of you to come with fresh meat."**

"Wh-who said that?" Hinata pondered.

**"I did,"** the voice replied as a giant red claw emerged from between the bars, barely getting five feet near the two, **"Fuck, my arm can't reach either of you."**

"Why do you want us?" Naruto asked.

**"I'm mad at Kit since his no-good rotten real old man sealed me in here. Also, I'm hungry and you look tasty, wench,"** the voice replied.

"My real father sealed you into me? Then how are you here?" Naruto asked, not getting it, _'Is this the reason why I was beaten up so many times when I was a kid? Wait… the Fourth Hokage defeated him… so that means… HE'S MY FATHER?!'_

**"Kit, your father did seal me up into you,"** the voice replied, **"Right now, we are in your mindscape. Which resembles a sewer. Please, try and fix this up. It smells like this warthog that hung out with a meerkat and the warthog could release the foulest odor you'd ever smell when he would fart when my fur gets wet."**

"F-fur?" Hinata repeated, "Wh-who or what a-are you?"

**"…Kyuubi no Yoko, at your service,"** the voice replied as light shined on the cage, revealing a massive, crimson-furred Nine-Tailed fox.

Hinata and Naruto yelped.

**"Now hurry up and fix this place!"** Kyuubi barked, **"I hate getting wet."**

"Why should I?!" Naruto demanded, "And how are you in me?! The Fourth Hokage killed you…"

**"You idiot! Arashi didn't kill me! He sealed me up into you, Kit!"** Kyuubi barked, **"You aren't me, I'm not you, but my chakra is being taken and purified into you. Now let me have a better place, please! I'm tired of smelling that warthog stink! I beg you! Take me away from the smell!"**

Both sweatdropped as Kyuubi kept ranting on about the smell until both sniffed the air and nearly puked.

"So if this is my mind, then I just have to think, right?" Naruto asked.

**"Bingo. NOW HURRY!"**

Naruto closed his eyes and took a breath. There was a flash of light and they were now in the streets of what seemed to be a fusion of Kohona and the Cybernet. Kyuubi no Yoko now resembled a crimson version of Kyuubi with a red collar with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

**"Finally,"** Kyuubi no Yoko sighed, **"Now I can breathe again."**

"So if we're in Naru-kun's mind, h-how am I here?" Hinata asked.

**"Must be my little gift to the Kit kicking in,"** Kyuubi no Yoko chuckled, **"The reason your Raigan isn't working right is because it's fusing with my Jagan. My eyes can see distances, sees one's true self, and even manipulate flames. In time, the Jagan and Raigan will fuse into an all-powerful new set of eyes. And before you ask, it is not a bloodline limit I have, nearly all demons have a Jagan."**

Both nodded.

"Um… why do you look like Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked.

Kyuubi no Yoko's eye twitched.

**"HOW DARE SOMEONE GO BY MY TITLE?!"** Kyuubi no Yoko demanded.

"So that's not your real name?" Naruto asked.

**"No. It's Minato,"** Kyuubi no Yoko replied, **"Now be gone unless my jailer wants some of my power. Also…"**

He tossed them a large scroll.

**"When you both come to, sign this,"** Minato ordered, **"Then use Monkey, Boar, Dog, and Ram along with blood to summon animals to help you."**

"You mean like Pervy Sage and his toads?" Naruto asked.

He didn't get a reply.

"Um... How is it that I'm here?" Hinata asked.

**"Quite simple, my dear,"** Minato replied, **"You have already awakened a special hidden bloodline trait within your regular bloodline trait. Your great-great-great grandmother, whom I had the pleasure of knowing, had a special type of Byakugan. It worked like a normal one, but she could also enter one's mind with it if she had it active and she had come into contact with that person. Unfortunately... it is a recessive trait that can only be found in females. Now leave."**

The two vanished.

**"Now then… Time to find a place to get some food, I'm hungry!"** Minato said, smacking his lips.

* * *

Both came to with them in an awkward position. Naruto's face was currently in Hinata's chest. The two quickly separated, both blushing heavily. They heard two snickers and saw that Kyuubi was out in a CopyBot.

"Oh you little…" Naruto began before Kyuubi went into Naruto's PET, "I swear, get knocked out for five minutes and you get pranked by a fox."

"Um… Naru-kun, the scroll's here," Hinata said, noticing the large scroll at the side of her bed.

Naruto picked it up and the two opened it. There were two blank spots on it. Both bit their left hand and signed it. After they signed it, Naruto did a few hand signs. He placed his bleeding thumb first on the floor and there was a poof of smoke. It cleared and Hinata squealed in delight. Naruto was now holding a year-old, pink-furred fox kit. He gently gave the kit to Hinata, who gently began to pet it. Naruto then had a sad look on his face.

"Naru-kun? Are you thinking about what we just saw?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Naru-kun, I want to be your friend," Hinata said, "And we'll stay friends no matter what bad thing happens."

Naruto smiled an actually smile, causing Hinata to blush heavily.

* * *

Lan and Sasuke gawked at Naruto.

"That explains why those adults kept beating you up," Lan said.

"So did you ask him why he attacked Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"I was too busy being shocked that the Yondaime Hokage was actually my dad and that Minato is sealed into me," Naruto replied.

Right now, no one could hear them with the Silence Jutsu Kyuubi had set up, so it was safe for them to talk out loud.

"Should we… tell the others about this?" Lan asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"The less they know, the better," Naruto replied as he bit his thumb, "Summon!"

A boy around 16 with long red hair, a rose-colored Japanese school uniform, and blue eyes appeared.

"Um… where am I?" the boy asked.

"I think you screwed up on the summoning, Naruto," Megaman sweatdropped, "You summoned someone that's not a fox."

"So who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kurama, and where did that voice come from?" the boy asked.

Lan explained what PETs were and who they were and where they were. Kurama told them about himself and what his world was like.

"Ah. It is nice to meet you all," Kurama said, "Also, I am a fox. A fox demon to be precise."

"Then where are your ears and tail?" Sasuke asked.

"I only have those when I become Yoko," Kurama replied, "Anytime you need my help, Naruto, just do the summoning while thinking of me."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Kyuubi, why are we here?" Naruto asked as they stood in a clearing with a few trees around them.

"I'm going to teach you this;" Kyuubi, in a CopyBot, replied as a sphere of energy formed in his right hand, "RASENGAN!"

He hit a tree with it and the tree turned to toothpicks.

"Now then, I want you to start by making fifty shadow clones," Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto nodded and made fifty of them. He gave each one a water balloon.

"Now then, I want you to break this with just your chakra," Kyuubi ordered as he held one up, "Watch."

The water balloon began to move around before it began to go wild and popped.

"Okay. Your turn," Kyuubi grinned.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi stood in a mountainous area.

"Sasuke, your opponent, Garaa, is powerful," Kakashi explained, "He's gone on two A-Rank missions and didn't even come back with any injuries. What I'm about to teach you for the next two months will be tough, but you will benefit from it. As well as Shinobi."

Sasuke and Shinobi, in a CopyBot, nodded.

* * *

Lan kept quiet as he walked through the alleyways. He jumped onto the roofs and jumped over to the location. He jumped down and made Maylu gasp and stop walking.

"Hey, Maylu," Lan said.

"Lan, how did you do that?" Maylu asked.

"I've been training for a little," Lan replied, "Sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's alright," Maylu said as she hugged him, "I missed you, though."

"Same here," Lan replied as he returned the hug.

"Mega-kun!" Roll gasped happily as Megaman entered her PET.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Hello, Roll-chan," Megaman smiled as he returned the hug, "So how was the plane ride?"

"It was good," Roll replied, "No peanuts, though."

Megaman chuckled.

* * *

"This place is amazing, Lan," Maylu awed.

"KONOHAMARU!!!" two voices shouted.

A small boy in a yellow shirt, a black tuff of hair sticking out of a hat, a long blue scarf, and brown shorts with many pockets ran by with two Jhonin after him… both covered in whipped cream.

"Do I even want to know what that kid did?" Maylu asked.

"No you don't and neither do I," Lan replied.

"So you must be Maylu-chan, eh?" a voice asked.

Both yelped and turned to see Ino and Sakura.

"Don't scare me like that, you two!" Lan growled.

"Hello," Maylu bowed, "And yes, I'm Maylu."

"Hi. I'm Ino, and this is my best friend and rival, Sakura," Ino introduced.

"Hello," Sakura said.

Ino had a sly smirk.

"Um… Maylu, I think we should start running," Lan said as he took a step back.

"Hold on you two," Ino said, "I have something I need to give Lan."

She walked over to Lan and gave him a piece of paper.

"It's only good for tonight," Ino whispered, "Use it and tell Maylu you love her."

Lan gulped as he blushed heavily. Ino and Sakura ran off as Maylu looked at the paper.

"A coupon for a free couple's dinner?" Maylu pondered, blushing.

"Ino's crazy," Lan stated, "But still… it's free."

Maylu nodded.

* * *

"So how have things been?" Maylu asked as the two sat down.

"A bit eventful," Lan replied, "Sasuke's managed to make a few good CopyBots now. You remember those lessons about concentrating chakra Uncle Kakashi taught us before I began to teach you them, right?"

Maylu nodded as Lan took out a scroll.

"Open this later and focus chakra into the largest marking on it," Lan said, "Think of what's in it an early present for your birthday."

Maylu nodded as she placed it away.

* * *

"So what have we learned?" Kyuubi smirked from a tree to a soot-covered Naruto.

"Don't try using Minato's chakra in a Rasengan in it's second stage," Naruto replied before falling over, passed out.

Kyuubi slapped him awake with his tails.

"ITE!" Naruto yelped.

"Try to summon Kurama. You have a few burns on your body and I want to see his underworld plants in action," Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and had to borrow some of Minato's chakra to summon Kurama.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"He tried to use Minato's chakra, not realizing it was a fire nature chakra, when he tried to pop a balloon filled with air with just his chakra," Kyuubi replied.

Kurama sighed as he dropped two seeds into the ground. They sprouted into two red plants in seconds. Both plants moved over to Naruto and sprayed him with a red liquid.

"HEY!" Naruto barked before all his wounds were healed, "Cool! You've gotta teach me that sometime."

"Maybe later," Kurama replied as he turned around, "You may come out now."

Garaa walked out from behind a tree.

"So who are you?" Kurama asked.

"…Garaa…"

"Ah. I've been expecting to see you," Kyuubi said, "Lift up your shirt."

Garaa glared at the fox Navi as sand in his jug came out.

"Hold on. You do want to sleep, right?" Kyuubi asked.

The sand stopped.

"Your eyes can tell everything," Kyuubi said, "The rings around them that remind me of a Tanuki suggest you haven't slept at all since you were born. The twitches that you try to hide, quite nicely I might add, suggest you're starting to go crazy from the lack of sleep. Now lift your shirt up."

Garaa looked a little unnerved at seeing a nine-tailed humanoid fox NetNavi figuring nearly everything out about him from just a look. He complied after five minutes, showing a strange seal that resembled a pair of clock hands at 6:06.

"Who made this seal? An old granny?" Kyuubi asked.

"…Yes?"

Kyuubi sweatdropped.

"Chiyo… I should have known…" Kyuubi muttered to himself as he pulled out some body-staining, chakra-held ink and a paintbrush made with his own tail fur, "Alright, kid, I want you to control your sand and make sure it doesn't attack me while I do this, got it?"

Garaa nodded as Kyuubi began to apply ink to the brush.

"Um… you're not ticklish in the belly, are you?" Kyuubi asked.

Garaa shrugged.

* * *

Kankuro and Temari paled as they heard something that meant the end of the world; Garaa laughing up a storm and pleading for mercy from being tickled on the other side of Konoha.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've fixed it," Kyuubi said, "And tell me again why you recorded all that?"

"I was hoping to show it to some of my friends," Kurama relied.

"Blackmail for the future," Naruto replied.

"Show that and I'll kill you both," Garaa glared.

"Yes sir…" both gulped in fear.

Kurama vanished with both tapes.

"Where did he go?" Garaa asked.

"Probably back to where he was last at," Naruto replied, "I have no idea how summons work."

"Speaking of summons…" Kyuubi pointed at a purple snake spying on them before it vanished in a poof of smoke.

"That pedophile was spying on us?!" Naruto gasped.

**"So that means he might have enough info to make a Rasengan,"** Minato said inside of Naruto's head.

"I think that snake was spying on us for only a few minutes, ever since Garaa started to laugh and beg for mercy from my paintbrush," Kyuubi snickered until he got a death glare and sand aimed at him, "Okay. Kyuubi be good now."

* * *

"Well I'll be a moron," Sasuke chuckled as he looked out the window.

"What?" Naruto asked before looking out, "Ha! Dex and Marcus owe me money!"

"What are you talking about?" Shinobi asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Kyuubi asked, currently having a black eye and locked in the PET for the prank pulled earlier during his visit to Hinata in the hospital.

Both showed them what was outside.

"HA! Gutsman and Hi owe me money!" Kyuubi gloated.

"Shall we pull a Stewie and Brian on them?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get the flamethrowers and guns," Kyuubi smirked evilly, "You get the golf clubs and the bathroom towel holders."

Both began to laugh evilly, making the other two sweatdrop and ignore them as they spied on what was really important; seeing Lan and Maylu in a kiss outside. His PET beeped.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered.

The screen showed Ino and Sakura.

"Did our plan work?" Ino asked.

"Yes. It did," Sasuke replied with a smirk before showing them the scene.

"Alright! 'Operation Matchmaker' was a success!" Sakura cheered as her inner self went, **"CHA! LOVE WINS EVERY TIME!!"**

* * *

**Megaman and Roll: Now that was a bit dull.**

**Me: Not even going to do yours then, you two.**

**Megaman and Roll: ACK!**


	14. War is upon Konoha

**Me: Here's an update. Bakuto Masaki owns himself and his NetNavi, Bahamut**

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Lan asked.

"Afraid of missing some quality time with Maylu, ni-san?" Naruto asked with a sly fox-like look on his face.

"ACK! You two saw that?!" Lan asked while Maylu blushed heavily.

"Yep," Naruto replied, "Even sent a copy of the video I taped of it to Dex and Marcus along with a clip of what Kyuubi and I will do to them and their Navis if they don't have our money!"

Lan turned to Sasuke.

"They made a bet on either you or someone else would get Maylu," Sasuke said, "Now, Dex, Marcus, and their Network Navigators each owe exactly Z7000 to Naruto and Kyuubi. They also have a side bet on Roll and Megaman. So are they like you two?"

Maylu and Lan glared at Naruto as they nodded. Inside the net, Kyuubi ran for his life from MegaBuster shots and Roll Arrows while Shinobi fell over laughing. Bass just smirked.

"Excuse me, but are you the NetNavis we are suppose to meet?" a voice asked.

Shinobi looked up to see a female Navi around 18 in a purple and blue jumpsuit with white wind designs on her body, accenting her curves. She wore a violet skirt and sleeveless jacket. She wore no gloves and had violet sandals. Her sandy blond hair went down to her shoulders with nothing covering it. On her back were two fans, one red and the other blue. Her NaviMark was a hurricane. Beside her was a black and white puppet salamander-like Navi with scales on his arms, tail, and legs. His head had a split jaw that could open to reveal a hidden laser and wings on his back. His NaviMark was a hand with strings on it. On the girl's right was a Tanuki-hanyou Navi with sand-colored gloves, boots, and helmet. He had a yellow jumpsuit with red sides, a sand guitar on his back, and red hair. His green eyes showed hidden happiness under his sad face as his raccoon-dog ears and tail twitched. His NaviMark was the kanji for 'love.'

"Who are you three?" Shinobi asked.

"I'm Gale," the girl said, "The puppet's Salamander, and this little guy is my NetOp's baby brother's Navi, Shukaku."

"Hello," the smallest of the trio, the one with the guitar, waved.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" the salamander puppet asked.

There was a swirl of sand before the four humans before it parted to reveal Garaa, Kankuro, and Temari. Kankuro and Temari had bags under their eyes.

"Garaa, mind telling us why you asked all of us here?" Sasuke asked.

"Which one's the one who fixed your seal?" Kankuro asked.

Garaa pointed at Naruto as he put Kyuubi into the CopyBot.

"Those two did," Garaa replied.

Immediately, Naruto and Kyuubi were being hugged by Kankuro and Temari, both saying 'thank you' over fifty times in ten seconds for the next two minutes.

"Um… any reason why they're doing that?" Maylu asked.

"I was an insomniac thanks to Granny Chiyo using a weak seal on me," Garaa replied, "Kyuubi-sama fixed it and now I can sleep."

"They didn't fall asleep at all last night and freaked out when Garaa-kun said that he was going to go take a nap when he got home," Shukaku giggled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kankuro and Temari shouted as they glared at Garaa's sand-colored PET.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Garaa replied, "There will be an invasion here on the day of the Chunin Finals."

"NANI?!" everyone gasped.

"Who's invading?" Kyuubi asked.

"Sound and Sand," Garaa replied, "They will begin in the middle of our match, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned.

"Also… the pedophile wants to give you a hickey," Shukaku added, "I overheard him when I went out on one of my daily hidings… which I don't do anymore now that Garaa-kun's not an insomniac anymore."

"The who wants to give Sasuke a what?" Maylu pondered.

Lan explained what happened in the Forest of Death.

"So what was CrossFusion like?" Maylu asked.

"Felt amazing," Lan replied, "Though not as amazing as when I see you."

"Ah. Young love," Temari sighed as Lan and Maylu kissed.

"But aren't you our age?" Naruto asked.

"She's actually sixteen," Gale said, "Kankuro's fourteen and Garaa's twelve."

"So the guy who made you a team wanted to make sure all of you were ninja?" Kyuubi asked, "What an idiot. Temari, you must have lost four years of ninja training and missions because of this."

"Yep," Temari nodded, "Though I did get training."

She shivered.

"That trainer was a pervert," Temari stated.

There was a sneeze nearby. Everyone turned to the bushes before Sasuke took out a CopyBot and let Bass into it. Bass floated over to the bushes and pulled out Jiraiya.

"Were you spying on us, Pervy Sage?" Kyuubi asked.

"GAKI! Don't call me that!" Jiraiya barked, clonking Kyuubi on the head, "And I was merely invading your privacy to learn some information."

"That's the definition of spying, you pervert," Bass said as he clonked Jiraiya on the back of his head, causing a notebook to fall out of his clothes.

Kyuubi picked it up and opened it. His left eye twitched as he glared at Jiraiya. Naruto and Lan each took a peek and glared daggers at Jiraiya. The pervert began to gulp and sweat badly.

"Pervy Sage… we'll give you two seconds to get as far away from us before we come after you with murderous intent," Kyuubi threatened.

Jiraiya turned around.

"TWO!" Kyuubi roared as the three pounced on his, clobbering him in a dust cloud.

"Um… do we even want to know?" Kankuro asked.

Bass showed the Sand Siblings a page. All three glared at Jiraiya, with Temari releasing the biggest of the killer intent.

"LET ME AT THAT…" Temari began as Sasuke covered Maylu's ears to block out the stream of curses Temari was releasing before the three joined in on beating Jiraiya up with Garaa using his sand as giant fists.

Bass looked at the few pages the others had seen. Each one showed Hinata, Maylu, Hope, Roll, and Temari either naked, in lingerie, and/or in various poses, and some with men in them. He then closed the notebook and incinerated it with an energy blast. He then proceeded to see Jiraiya getting attacked by four adult female foxes, Megaman in a CopyBot, and four blue snakes with the others, minus Sasuke and Maylu. (Who was still having her ears covered)

"He deserves it," Bass said as he cracked his knuckles, "LET ME AT HIM!!!"

He jumped in as well.

* * *

Jiraiya was being carried off by Medic Nins as a group of Jonin were getting everything they needed to hear from the Sand Siblings and those who clobbered Jiraiya.

"Very well," the chief ANBU, the one in a cat's mask, said as she finished writing down everything about the invasion, "Thank you for telling us this, children of the Kazekage."

The three nodded and the ANBU vanished.

"Um… Why did you all beat him up?" Maylu asked.

"He did something very naughty and we will not repeat what he did," Lan replied, "But I will send him to the hospital again when he gets out."

The others nodded.

"I'm not really sure, either," Sasuke said, "But apparently, Jiraiya-sama needed to be taught a lesson."

"So how did you two summon those snakes and foxes?" Maylu asked.

"We both signed a summoning contract," Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"So now we need to be prepared for both the invasion and the exams… Just great…" Lan sighed.

"…Naruto, prepare for hell," Kyuubi said, "As of now, we're kicking your training into overdrive. Sasuke, when you meet up with Kakashi, inform him about this and tell him to teach you every single lightning and fire Jutsu he knows. Lan, Maylu, I want you both to take this to the Inuzuka compound and give this to the Alpha Male."

He gave Maylu a slip of paper and Lan a scroll.

"You three, pretend nothing has happened here and just pretend to go along with the invasion plan," Kyuubi said, "Try and get the Sand Ninja to not do this."

The Sand Siblings nodded before the trio vanished in a whirl of sand.

"How do they do that?" Maylu pondered.

"My guess is it's because of Garaa," Roll said.

Kyuubi began to drag Naruto off.

"I believe it's time to go see an old friend of mine," Kyuubi whispered to himself.

The two vanished via Hirashin no Jutsu.

* * *

The two appeared in a small clearing. Kyuubi's left eye twitched.

_'Where the hell is Sephiroth's house?!'_ Kyuubi thought.

"Why are we in a clearing?" Naruto asked.

"Um… Er… Uh…"

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

Both turned to see a boy around 14. His hairstyle seemed to remind them both of their own, but black. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and a black jacket that made Kyuubi remember his old life's jacket, except the flames were white. The boy wore a nodachi and blue eyes.

"Who are you both? And are you a demon?" the boy demanded, his eyes gaining ten tomes in each of them.

"The Tenshingan?" Kyuubi asked.

His eyes widened.

"How did you know what these eyes are called?" the boy demanded.

"Hey! Don't talk to my NetNavi and best friend like that!" Naruto growled.

"He's a NetNavi? Hmm, nice job," the boy said, "But he looks weak compared to my NetNavi."

Naruto frowned as he took out a second CopyBot.

"Jack your Navi into here then and let's see," Naruto ordered.

Bakuto nodded and took out his black PET and jacked his Navi into it. Kyuubi's jaw went slack, as well as the figure in the CopyBot. He had long white hair resembling Final Fantasy's Sephiroth under a black dragon helmet. He wore black armor and a black jumpsuit with white on them both. His blue eyes held shock as his ten black and white wings twitched slightly. His NaviMark was a flying dragon in a circle with it black and white.

"Kyuubi! How has life been treating you?" the Navi smirked.

"Bahamut! You sneaky rat!" Kyuubi growled, "You still owe me twenty-seven thousand Zenny from last month's poker game!"

"You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"So this is the guy you were talking about?" Bakuto asked.

"Yep! So why are you here?" Bahamut asked, ignoring the two.

"Training," Kyuubi replied, "It appears that a pedophile is going to invade Konoha with Suna and Sound Ninjas in the Chunin Exams."

"I refused to allow Yugito and Bakuto to enter because of that reason," Bahamut said, "I had the strangest feeling that something would happen to Konoha during it."

"And what's worse is that one of my NetOp's sibling's friends is there," Kyuubi frowned, "She knows only basic academy jutsu."

"So is she…"

"She's taken by my NetOp's brother, Lan," Kyuubi replied.

"Ah. Who's Lan?" Bahamut asked.

* * *

"Okay. Who le the dogs out?" Lan joked.

Maylu giggled as the two walked into the Inuzuka compound. They saw dogs of various sizes and ages.

"Please tell me I just didn't see a dog, walking on two legs, and drinking a martini," Megaman said.

"Okay, now that's silly, Mega-kun," Roll said.

"Barkeep, another martini!" a voice said.

"Tell me that as well, please," Roll begged, now in Megaman's PET, hugging Megaman and staying close to him.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

They saw Kiba land in front of them.

"Hey, Lan, who's this cutie?" Kiba asked.

Lan bonked Kiba on the head.

"Don't hit on her, you crazy mutt," Lan said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked as he rubbed the bruise on his head.

"I'm his girlfriend," Maylu replied.

Kiba's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Lucky little…" Kiba grumbled, "Why are you two here anyway?"

"We need to talk to the head of the Inuzuka clan," Maylu replied.

"Pops? Why? What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Excuse me, but may I help you?" a voice asked.

An adult-version of Kiba appeared with a large wolf at his side.

"Um…" Lan began.

"I'm part wolf, part dog," the wolf said, "Call me Beowulf."

"A talking dog?" Maylu pondered.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself," the man said, "I am Fang. Now why are you two here?"

"My brother's NetNavi, Kyuubi, gave us these to give to you," Lan replied as the two gave Fang the papers.

Fang read them and chuckled.

"That old fool always did surprise me," Fang chuckled, "Alright. Kiba, get the guest room ready. For the next two months, be prepared for hell."

Both gulped.

_'Aw man… what has Kyuubi gotten us into?'_ Lan thought.

_'When I get my hands on that nine-tailed fox…'_ Maylu began to think.

* * *

Kyuubi and Minato sneezed.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched. Kakashi was currently reading his favorite orange book.

"Hello? Aren't we going to train?" Shinobi asked as he tapped Kakashi on the head.

"It's no use," Silence, a woman in her early twenties in a silver and blue Jhonin uniform with long silver hair with blue highlights in it and blue eyes, sighed, currently in a CopyBot, "Once he gets a new volume, he doesn't take his eye off it until it's finished."

"How long do we have to wait then, Silence?" Sasuke asked.

"One day," Silence replied, "Come on. I'll teach you until then. M'kay?"

* * *

**Me: Next chapter will have the finals.**


	15. Chunin Exams: Naruto VS Neji Part 1

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

"Where the heck is Naruto?" Lan pondered.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke replied.

"Master Sasuke…" a voice whispered.

Sasuke looked down to see a pink fox.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kimi," the fox mewed, "Big brother said he'll be here in a grand opening."

"Aw. You're so cute!" Maylu and Hinata squealed.

Everyone in the stadium heard screaming and rumbling.

"What's going on now?" Anko sighed before looking at the entrance and paling.

Naruto, Bakuto, and a girl with blond hair with blue eyes, a black shirt with a kitten on it, and blue jeans were screaming as they ran away from a heard of bulls.

"Okay. Who released and angered Konoha's running bulls… again?!" Anko demanded before the trio ran in and the gates closed.

"Made it…" Naruto panted.

"Damn bulls…" Bakuto mumbled.

"How was I suppose to know they hate it when you call them stupid?" the girl asked.

"Yugito-chan, please don't do that ever again," Bakuto said before pecking her cheek.

"Sorry…" the girl said.

"Um… two things. 1; who are you two? And 2; Naruto, Neji, stay here while everyone else get to the stands," Hayate said.

"I'm Bakuto Masaki," Bakuto said, "This is my girlfriend, Yugito Nii. We are here to see our sparring partner and friend, Naruto Uzumaki, fight."

"We have passes," Yugito added, showing the passes with the Hokage's Seal of Approval.

Hayate looked at the passes.

"Alright," Hayate coughed, giving them back, "Go take a seat."

Both nodded.

"Good luck, Shrimp," Bakuto said before vanishing in a puff of blue smoke.

"See ya, Short-Stuff," Yugito smirked before vanishing in a swirl of black flames.

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMN YOU BOTH!!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone had to wait until their hearing stopped ringing before they could listen to the start of the match.

* * *

"As loud as ever…" Kiba muttered as Akamaru whimpered.

"What?" Garaa asked as the sand earplugs he made hadn't gone away yet.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Bakuto, making hand motions for him to remove his earplugs. Garaa nodded.

"So who are you two?" Lan asked.

"Bakuto Masaki."

"Yugito Nii, nya."

Bakuto quickly dragged Yugito away from them.

"Is Nibi trying to come out?" Bakuto whispered.

"No. I just wanted to do it, nya."

"You know I spoil you, right?" Bakuto asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. But I like it," Yugito giggled, pecking his lips.

"So you two trained with Naruto for the last two months?" Sasuke asked, "You two do seemed to have strong physical figures and could possibly have more intelligence than you reveal."

"What?" nearly everyone asked.

"He means that we have strong bodies and are smarter than we look," Bakuto translated.

* * *

"Hajime!" Hayate coughed before vanishing.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline, "You will lose. Fate has already revealed that."

"You know… I really hate people who say that," Naruto stated with a glare, his eyes now crimson, demonic Raigan, "Jaraigan!"

Neji's eyes widened.

"A bloodline limit?" Neji pondered.

"One that is from my birth-father and the beast I keep in a jail," Naruto said, "Only I may release my prisoner though another wields a key."

* * *

"I knew those poetic speaking lessons would work," Bahamut grinned, "Kyuubi owes me five grand."

"I'll say, nya," a black cat-armored female Navi probably around 15 with two tails and purple and red fire designs on her armor and a yarn ball on fire as her NaviMark mewed.

"Indeed, Nibi," Bahamut said.

* * *

**"Remember, your eyes are not the best, yet they are not the worst,"** Minato said, **"They are pure and impure. They are the link between heaven and hell."**

_'Minato… I know,'_ Naruto whined.

**"Just making sure you remembered,"** Minato replied, **"Now kick fate-boy's gay ass."**

Naruto laughed at that… out loud.

* * *

"There goes his coolness," Kiba sweatdropped.

Everyone, but Hinata nodded.

_'Minato-san must have said something about Neji-Nissan,'_ Hinata thought.

* * *

Neji charged at Naruto with empty hands. Naruto began to avoid the attacks as if he were dancing.

"Nice try, but my eyes can make everything seem slow," Naruto said, "I had to improve my speed to keep up with it, but boy was it worth it. Now then…"

He jumped away from Neji, making twenty Shadow Clones. The clones charged. Neji began to fight all of them, hitting each of them with his Gentle Fist technique. The each poofed out of existence with one hit while Naruto made more.

* * *

"What is Naruto doing?" Ino pondered.

"Those clones keep vanishing with just one hit, yet he keeps making more," Sakura added.

"It's because the Shadow Clone Jutsu can make clones that give their user their memories when they are defeated," Yugito explained.

"So that's why Naruto is creating and using only his main Jutsu for combat," Sasuke said, "He is obtaining the memories of his duplicates to and is formulating a counterstrike against Neji."

"He means that Shrimp is using his Shadow Clones to fight Neji so he can learn a way to beat the Byakugan," Bakuto translated.

* * *

"I'M NOT SHORT!" twenty-one Naruto's shouted before five were hit by a Gentle Fist strike.

Naruto stopped making clones.

"You are in my divine area," Neji said, "You cannot escape."

He charged at Naruto at high speeds.

"TWO PALM!" Neji shouted, striking Naruto's Chakra Points, "FOUR PALMS!! EIGHT PALMS!!!"

More and more of Naruto's Chakra Points were being blocked.

"SIXTEEN PALMS! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!!" Neji shouted as his strikes increased speed, "HYUUGA CLAN TECHNIQUE: SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!!!"

Naruto fell over, his body twitching.

* * *

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped.

"What's wrong?" Yugito asked.

"That technique just cut off all of Naruto-kun's chakra," Hinata replied.

"Didn't Neji do that to you and Hope?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. Everyone watched the arena.

* * *

"Call it," Neji said before looking at Naruto once more, "What?!"

Naruto was slowly getting up, his eyes normal and his breath shaggy.

"I… won't… lose…" Naruto panted, _'Minato…'_

**"Got it."**

Suddenly, Naruto was engulfed in red chakra, perfectly visible.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto roared as he sliced his thumbs and went through hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU!!!"

The arena was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke. The smoke parted and everyone gasped. In front of Naruto was a crimson version of Kyuubi with a collar on his neck.

"Summoning complete. My prisoner has been released," Naruto said before falling over.

Minato caught him with a tail.

**"I will fight with pride, my jailer."**

Minato turned to Neji with a glare.

**"Allow me to introduce myself,"** Minato said, **"I am the boss of the Fox-Summoning Contract…"**

The red chakra erupted around him as his glare intensified with Jagan.

**"…Minato Kitsune!" **Minato snarled, **"Prepare to be defeated!"**

* * *

**Me: The NetNavis won't appear until the invasion starts.**

**NetNavis: WHY NOT?!**

**Me: You have more energy to fight.**


	16. Chunin Exams: Three Matches

**Me: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in a while because I've been working on 'Frozen Time,' 'The Cybernetic Blue Blur,' and this rewrite of 'the Cybernetic Blue Blur!' Also, I give full permission to anyone who wants to make a rewrite of 'Frozen Time.' Just send me a PM about it.**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock and amazement.

_'IS THAT THE DEMON FROM TWELVE YEARS AGO?!'_ nearly everyone thought.

"Well… It's Minato," Sarutobi chuckled as he smoked his pipe, "I haven't seen him since Arashi was still in the human world."

"You know this being?" The Kazekage asked.

"Yes. He is the king of all demons and foxes," Sarutobi replied, "That… and he was the best friend of my student's student, Arashi Kazama, the Fourth Hokage."

The Kazekage's eyes widened at that.

* * *

"Whoa. The chakra coming off of him is visible!" Kiba awed.

"He must be really powerful then," Maylu said.

* * *

"That will not work on me," Neji stated.

He charged at Minato.

**"Baka,"** Minato stated as his far left tail shot out at Neji's legs, **"PAY ATTENTION TO MY TAILS!"**

His tail tripped Neji before the other eight sucker-punched Neji into a wall.

* * *

"Ooh…" Shinobi cringed, _'Aw man… Minato-san did that to me back when I first met him as Obito. Hard to believe he was actually the Kyuubi no Yoko…'_

"Now that has got to hurt," two voices said in unison.

Everyone but Shino yelped before everyone turned to see Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"It's been years since I've seen Minato-san," Kakashi said, "Last time I saw him was when he used a paddle to spank Obito for dying his hair pink. Ah, now that was a good day…"

"Last time I saw him… he nearly ripped my jewels off," Jiraiya gulped, "I seemed to have spied on his wife on that day at that time."

"Then you should stop!" The girls barked.

"Also, Pervy-Sage," Lan added, suddenly in Chaos Lan Mode, "You do that again with your notebook, and I'll personally see to it that your decaying carcass is dragged off by fruit flies to Hell!!"

Jiraiya gulped as a cold sweat went down his head.

"Lan-kun?" Maylu pondered.

Chaos Lan turned to Maylu and gave a quick, warming smile before changing back to his glare-scowl combo as he watched the match.

"Neji will lose," Chaos Lan predicted.

* * *

Neji got up and charged at Minato once more, avoiding his tails.

**"Nice try,"** Minato smirked before he was engulfed in flames.

Neji jumped back and the flames parted.

"Let's go, Minato," Naruto said, awoken by the heat from the flames, as a Dimensional Area appeared over the entire stadium, "SYNCHRO-CHIP IN AND DOWNLOAD!!!"

**"Very well, Kit,"** Minato said, **"FUSION HENGE!!!"**

There was a puff of smoke before it parted to reveal Naruto in crimson knight armor with an armored fox head for a right hand with red flames shooting out of the back of the fox's head fused with his CrossFusion Form. In his left hand was double-edged sword with a crimson glowing pattern on it. Naruto's fox ears and nine tails twitched as his Jaraigan glared at Neji.

"Combined form: CrossFusion Kyuubi: Berserker Mode," Naruto said.

* * *

"Since when could the mini-Gaki do that?!" Jiraiya gasped.

"I gave him my family's most trusted heirloom, nya," Yugito mewed, "It was said to have been made in the ancient civilization Mu; The Sword of Berserker."

"Minato ate it and the next day, Naruto was in knight armor," Bakuto added, "We spent a month training with him to learn how to fully operate it."

"My dad is still paying for the damages to Training Field 27, nya," Yugito said.

* * *

"Thunder… SLASH!" CF Kyuubi shouted as he released a lightning shockwave at Neji.

Neji was nicked by it and was hit by a thousand volts of electricity. He fell to the ground, his clothes burnt. He was out cold.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki," Hayate gulped.

* * *

"Well… so much for my bet," the Kazekage sighed as he paid the Hokage fifty million Zenny, _'Damn you, holder of Kyuubi no Yoko. Once I have Sasuke-kun, you're dead.'_

"Would you like make a bet this time, Raikage?" Sarutobi asked a man resembling an adult, male version of Yugito.

"Yes. I bet Z100,000,000 that the match between Sasuke and Garaa will be interrupted by an invasion of Konoha," the Raikage replied.

Both Kages sweatdropped.

"What? I like doing crazy bets," Raikage said, "Right, Nekomata?"

In his flame-colored PET was a humanoid violet cat in silver knight armor with a rapier with a flaming yarn ball as her NaviMark.

"Yes," the cat replied.

"You know… your NetNavi reminds me of that Sonic Videogame that recently came out," Sarutobi said with a sweatdrop.

"I won a raffle for a NetNavi based on one of the characters," Raikage replied, "I'm happy since I got Nekomata-chan."

"And I am happy that I am here with you, my king," Nekomata kneeled.

"So what's this barrier around the stadium?" Raikage asked, "It seems as if only my big brother or my big brother's best friend's main A-Rank Jutsu could break it."

"You figured all that out with just one look?" Sarutobi and Kazekage asked.

"Yep. So do either of you know it?"

"Yes. A boy participating in the exams created it," Sarutobi replied, "He even created a way for Shinobi to become closer to their NetNavis by creating the Synchro-Chip. Here; as a gift for creating the treaty between Rock and Leaf and Sand."

He gave both Kages a Synchro-Chip.

"Hey. Now this is cool!" Raikage grinned.

"Just be sure to put in five chips before inserting that one in," Sarutobi advised, "Once the Synchro-Chip is used, you can use any other BattleChips."

"Got it!"

The Kazekage just shrugged and gave it back.

"I would rather not take it, Hokage," Kazekage said, "I have no NetNavi, so it is useless. But thank you for the offer anyway."

Both Kages blinked at Kazekage.

_'He DOESN'T have ONE?!'_ both thought, _'But he bragged about this great NetNavi he made that could beat the pants off of anyone at the retreat in Tea Country. Ahh… all those nice women…'_"Next Match; Shino VS Kankuro," Hayate coughed.

* * *

Shino jumped down as Kankuro walked down. Both took out a Synchro-Chip.

"DOWNLOAD! CROSSFUSION!" both shouted.

The light died down to reveal CF Insectman and the item wrapped up on Kankuro's back was now CF Salamander while his outfit now had skeleton wings, was colored to resemble Salamander, and had a skeleton puppet tail.

* * *

"If a person who can CrossFuse is a Puppeteer Shinobi, the puppet shall assume the NetNavi's form while the Shinobi gains various appendages and/or attachments of the Network Navigator," Sasuke noted in his notebook.

"He seems so happy," Ino noted.

"He is. Learning's something that he loves," CF Kyuubi said.

"That and girls who wear red and white, have short hair, and are smart," Lan added.

Both girls blinked. Sasuke was still busy writing notes down, ignoring the two.

"Also… He loves girls that don't give up on their dreams and are strong kunoichi," Kyuubi added.

Sasuke's pencil broke. The tip hit Jiraiya in the gonads and bounced off and hit Kakashi's hand, dropping his book. Akamaru grabbed the book and ripped it to shreds. Both perverts fainted at the sight of the book being destroyed.

"Good dog," Maylu patted.

"Arf!"

"Hah! Nice job, Akamaru!" Kiba grinned.

* * *

"Hajime!" Hayate coughed before vanishing.

CF Insectman started off by releasing a large swarm of insects.

"Salamander," CF Salamander ordered, making a slight twitch in his fingers.

His puppet hissed before releasing a jet of flames from its mouth. The insects dodged and vanished around the arena. CF Insectman charged at CF Salamander and managed to get a punch in before CF Salamander's puppet slammed its tail into CF Insectman's back.

* * *

"They're going all out," Kiba said.

"Go, Shino!" Ino cheered, "Kick him in the kisser!"

* * *

CF Salamander vanished, but his puppet didn't. CF Salamander's puppet charged at CF Insectman, parts of his body revealing blades. CF Insectman dodged nearly all of them, but one nicked his shoulder. He grunted as he held his now stinging shoulder.

"How do you like the venom that those blades have soaked in for a week?" Salamander said, using the puppet to talk, "If my flames don't get you, my venom will."

He charged at CF Insectman, impaling him in the gut. CF Insectman just stared at Salamander before he dissipated into insects.

"A Substitution with an Insect Clone?" CF Salamander pondered, hiding in the bushes.

"That first punch I got…" CF Insectman said, "I placed a female on you."

Salamander raised an brow before he heard screaming. CF Salamander emerged from the bushes, covered in chakra-sucking insects. In a few minutes, CF Salamander and his puppet lost CrossFusion and he fell over, passed out.

"Winner: Shino," Hayate coughed.

CF Insectman released CrossFusion as Naruto jumped down.

"Don't worry, I got him," Naruto said to the medic nins, "Summon!"

Kurama appeared, wearing a pink apron.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Two things; 1: Why are you in a pink apron? And 2: Can you heal Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Very well," Kurama said as he brought out his medicinal underworld plants, "And I told mom that I would take care of the house while she's out of town for a meeting at her work."

"But why pink?" Naruto asked.

"…My apron was sliced up by Kuwabara," Kurama replied, "He mistook it for an attack when Yusuke threw it to him to fold it up. He owes me $29.50 for a new one."

Naruto nodded. The plants and Kurama vanished as Kankuro got up. The trio jumped to the stands.

"Lan, Dosu, please come down," Hayate coughed.

The two appeared on the arena.

"Ready to lose?" Dosu asked.

"Actually, I'm ready to wipe the entire village with your face," Chaos Lan replied.

"Hajime," Hayate coughed.

* * *

Dosu's left arm was ripped off, his face swollen, and his legs broken. Chaos Lan dusted his hands as everyone thought the same thing while Medic Nins dragged him off in a stretcher.

_'What just happened?'_ everyone thought.

"Winner: Lan," Hayate coughed, "With a record of two seconds."

Chaos Lan appeared in the stands.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Kaosuton: Kaosu Seishi no Jutsu," Chaos Lan replied, "Freezes time for everyone but the user and anyone the user wishes to not effect."

Chaos Lan then fell to the ground onto his left knee and one hand. He got back up as Lan.

"Ow," Lan groaned, "I hate it when I go Chaos. Leaves a big blank in my head."

"Are you okay, Lan-kun?" Maylu asked, hugging him.

"Yeah," Lan replied, pecking her lips, "Thanks for asking."

The other girls, minus Yugito, all thought the same thing.

_'Lucky…'_ the girls, minus Yugito, thought.

* * *

Kazekage's left eye twitched.

_'That Lan… I want him dead,'_ he thought.

* * *

Lan sneezed away from the other.

"Bless you," Maylu said.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Me: This might not end well.

**Chaos Lan: May I ask as to why my match was the quickest?**

**Me: You used that jutsu of your to stop time and then mauled the Sound Genin.**


	17. Chunin Exams: Flashbacks

**Me: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in a while because I've been working on 'Frozen Time,' 'The Cybernetic Blue Blur,' and this rewrite of 'the Cybernetic Blue Blur!'**

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara and Temari, come down please," Hayate coughed.

"I forfeit," Shikamaru said, "It's troublesome to fight a girl."

Temari's left eye twitched.

PUNT!

Shikamaru landed in the arena, rubbing his rear from Maylu, Yugito, and Temari's kicks and Ino and Sakura's punches.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as Temari landed.

* * *

"Easy there, Maylu-chan," Lan comforted, gently rubbing Maylu's shoulders, "Shikamaru thinks that everything is troublesome… except being lazy and cloud gazing."

"So what was your training like, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Painful," Naruto replied, "Especially when I first met Yugito and her dad…"

* * *

_"I'm home!" Bakuto shouted as the two Ninjas walked in, "And I brought a guest!"_

_The two heard a thud, a thump, running, shouting, a klaxon, hissing, pleading, scratching, and a girly scream before Yugito and the Raikage walked downstairs. The Raikage's clothes were currently tattered and Yugito had a mad look on her face._

_"Bakuto-kun!" Yugito gasped before running over and pressing her lips to his._

_"Ick…" Naruto stated as he walked over to the Raikage, "You okay, mister?"_

_"I'm fine," the Raikage replied as he jumped up, "I'm Ichigo Nii, the Raikage. Nice to meet you, Mr.…"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki Hikari, sir," Naruto replied as he shook his hand._

_"And this is my cute little Navi, Nekomata," Ichigo added, showing his PET._

_"Hello, Sir Naruto," Nekomata kneeled._

_"She looks like Dame Percival from that…" Naruto began._

_"Dad won her in a contest to promote the game," Yugito said as she pushed her father to the side, "I'm Yugito Nii, nya. Nice to meet you, nya!"_

_"Yugito, don't pester him," Bakuto said, "He is here to train for two months."_

_Naruto took out an envelope and gave it to Ichigo. He opened it and read it before having a stern look for two seconds._

_"Okay! I finally get to have fun making three people train at the same time!" Ichigo danced happily._

_"He reminds me of this guy I read in a manga," Kyuubi stated with a chuckle._

_Bakuto clonked Ichigo on the head when he was about to pull out a photo album._

_"Showed those photos… and you'll be sorry…" Bakuto threatened._

_"Please?" Ichigo pleaded._

_"No."_

_He looked up to see two of Bakuto._

_"Wait. Two?" Ichigo pondered, "Then that must mean…"_

_He pointed a finger at the left Bakuto's nose about an inch away._

_"IMPOSTER! REVEAL YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!" Ichigo ordered._

_The right Bakuto changed back into Naruto and Bakuto clobbered Ichigo._"That was totally embarrassing, nya," Yugito said.

* * *

"What? He's funny," Naruto argued, "Especially the times involving Bakuto and him. Like that time we had to baby-sit that kid…"

* * *

_"Bye-bye, big sis!" Ichigo waved, "Don't you worry about a thing! I'll care for little Menrui for you!"_

_He closed the door and turned to Yugito, Bakuto, and Naruto. He gave the trio a basket with a baby in it._

_"I need you guys to take care of Menrui while I do business. I'll pay you an A-Rank fee each," Ichigo said._

_"You were the one who promised her," Bakuto glared._

_"I know, but I can't," Ichigo replied, "I need to go torment my secretary and make her wonder where I am."_

_He was about to leave when Bakuto tackled him and began to beat him up._"I forfeit," Shikamaru said, when it was clear that he could have won easily now.

* * *

"WHAT?!" everyone, even the Kages, demanded.

"I'm almost out of chakra," Shikamaru replied, "I only have enough to hold her for another ten seconds. So, I'm out."

"Winner: Temari," Hayate coughed.

Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu ended and he fell asleep. Temari picked him up and jumped back to the stands. She did one more to get to where the contestants and their friends/family were and placed Shikamaru on a wall.

"The kid's smart," Temari stated, "I'll give him that."

Everyone nodded.

"Sasuke Hikari, Garaa no Sabaku, come down," Hayate ordered.

Both appeared in either a swirl of flames or a swirl of sand.

"Hajime."

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger no Jutsu! I just learned the name of that Jutsu.**

**Garaa and Sasuke: Why are you not writing our fight yet?!**

**Me: …I have writer's block on it…**

**Sasuke, Garaa, and their NetNavis: GET HIM!!!**

**Me: Mother… (Grabs Daffy Duck) Beast him up! He's the one who makes me get Writer's Block! (runs off as Daffy Duck is beaten up) I don't own Daffy Duck. Warner Bros. owns him.**


	18. Chunin Exams: Sasuke VS Garaa

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi: Yo!

**Shinobi: Boss ain't here right now. He's watching shadow the Hedgehog duke it out with two of our reviewers.**

**Megaman: Here comes the battle of Sasuke and Garaa.**

* * *

"Sasuke Hikari, Garaa no Sabaku, come down," Hayate ordered.

Both appeared in either a swirl of flames or a swirl of sand.

"Hajime."

Sasuke vanished. Everyone's eyes widened at that before Garaa was kicked in the face by Sasuke before the eldest Hikari vanished again to be under Garaa. He proceeded to get a few kicks and punches in when the sand shielded Garaa. Sasuke got away before the sand could grab him.

"Nice try, Garaa," Sasuke said, "But not good enough."

Garaa smiled.

"Well, you are fast, Sasuke," Garaa said, "But I know how to go faster."

He took his jug off. He dropped it and it created a crater as big as Lee's weights.

* * *

"Holy…" Naruto's jaw fell to the ground.

"…Guacamole," Lan and Maylu finished.

* * *

Garaa vanished as did Sasuke. The two were seen a few times when an attack last time they appeared, Garaa was about to used a giant fist of sand to slam Sasuke when he vanished and slammed Garaa's back.

* * *

"You planned this, didn't you, Uncle?" Lan asked.

"Don't look at me," Kakashi said as he brought Silence out in a CopyBot, "Blame Silence."

"I took odd days," Silence giggled, "I taught him speed-related and fire-related Jutsus while Kaka-kun taught him Lightning-related Jutsus and how to use his Sharingan."

She then pulled on Jiraiya and Kakashi's ears.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clobber these two for a few reasons," Silence said, "May I ask for Bass to come out?"

"You may," Bass replied from Lan's PET while Naruto took out a CopyBot which Bass entered, "I'd rather beat up two perverts than be near two NetNavis in romance."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow with a perverse giggle.

"You mean…?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, you pervert," Bass glared, "They're not doing what your damn mind is thinking."

The two walked out.

"He loves her," Lan, Naruto, and Kyuubi stated.

* * *

Garaa quickly encased himself in a sphere of sand. Sasuke tried to punch it when spikes came out of it. Sasuke jumped back and the sand spikes receded.

"Hmm… a silicon-based defense," Sasuke analyzed, "Furthermore, it expels silicon-based spikes that could probably impale even a prehistoric cold-blooded lizard's mouth when one attempt to strike the being within itself."

* * *

"What'd he say?" Ichigo asked.

"He says that the red-haired boy's shield is made of sand and can create spikes that could even poke through a Dinosaur's mouth when someone attacks it," Kazekage stated.

* * *

"USE SMALL WORDS, DARN IT!" Lan, Naruto, Maylu, and their NetNavis, all who were in CopyBots, barked.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Kiba asked.

"All the time," the six sighed in frustration.

"So, how is Sasuke-kun going to break that barrier?" Sakura asked.

"With a secret weapon," Silence replied as she walked back in with Bass, followed by a bruised and battered Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"A secret weapon?" Ino repeated.

"Watch," Silence replied.

* * *

Sasuke, Sharingan active, ran up a wall via Chakra before stopping and crouching down, going through five hand signs. He held one wrist while the hand pointed down. Lightning erupted off his hand.

"Consume this, my comrade," Sasuke said, "RAIKIRI! LIGHTNING BLADE!"

* * *

"Now this is interesting," Kazekage stated, _'If he weren't Obito's reincarnation, I'd take him for my own.'_

"WOO-HOO!!!" Ichigo cheered, waving a banner with the words 'Go Fighter!' on it, "GO NARUTO'S BROTHER!!!"

"Sit down, Ichigo," Sarutobi ordered, "You're embarrassing yourself."

Ichigo ignored Sarutobi.

* * *

"Oh my god… I am so embarrassed…" Yugito blushed.

Everyone heard a roared before the audience sweatdropped at Bakuto tackled Ichigo and pulled him into a fight cloud before going back to the real fight.

* * *

Sasuke charged at the shield, easily ripping through the spikes and impaled the sphere. It collapsed, revealing Garaa's left shoulder was bleeding a little.

"Good job, Sasuke," Garaa said.

"Likewise, Garaa," Sasuke nodded before feathers began to fall.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ino asked, "Why are feathers falling from the sky?"

The ones that knew an invasion was happening nodded and quickly dispelled the genjutsu that was occurring around them all. Everyone that wasn't a ninja began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Huh?" Ichigo and Bakuto pondered, "Kai!"

The three, along with Yugito, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chaos Lan who warped their, stared at the Kazekage and his two guards.

"Let the invasion begin," Kazekage said, his eyes now gold and snake-like.

* * *

**Megaman: Aw man! We're in trouble!**

**Ichigo: MY BET WON! YATTA!!!**

**Kyuubi: Shut up, Ichigo.**

**Shinobi: Next time; Konoha Invasion! Summons and Secrets Revealed! …Wait…**

**Megaman, Shinobi, and Kyuubi: WHAT?!**


	19. The Invasion Part 1

**Kyuubi: Yo!**

**Shinobi: Boss ain't here right now. He's watching shadow the Hedgehog duke it out with two of our reviewers.**

**Megaman: Here comes the Invasion Part 1**

* * *

The Kage Box exploded. A few of the audience members dispelled their henges to reveal they were Sound Nin and rogue Sand Nin. 'Kazekage' grabbed Sarutobi and jumped onto the roof. His two guards split into four people.

"Ninja Art: Four Sound Barrier!" they shouted, forming a purple barrier around themselves and the roof.

"No problem," Chaos Lan smirked, "Kaosu Style: Kaosu Seishi no Jutsu."

The six appeared in the barrier, shocking the four who made it along with the 'Kazekage,' who now ripped his clothes and face off to reveal he was actually Orochimaru.

"How did you get in here?!" Orochimaru demanded, still holding Sarutobi by the waist with a kunai at his throat.

"Hmm… I believe I said this already," Chaos Lan stated before changing back into Lan, "Bad time from Chaos to leave."

"You have anymore of that coffee stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I used the last one just now," Lan replied.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hope in his voice.

"I left the instruments to manufacture the indicated item at our current residence while this is going on," Sasuke replied.

"Huh?"

"He left it at home," Shinobi stated as the Hikari NetNavis emerged from the Cybernet via CopyBots.

"So you're Orochimaru?" Ichigo asked, "I've got a question for you."

"And that is?"

"Why are you holding a log covered in exploding tags?" Ichigo asked as Sarutobi was now beside him.

"?!"

Orochimaru looked at where he had Sarutobi to see he had exactly what Ichigo just asked him about. He glared at Sasuke and Shinobi banging fists.

"Fuck you, Obito…" Orochimaru hissed before it exploded.

"Did we win?" Bakuto asked, "Cause that was a crappy fight."

"Not exactly," a voice replied.

The smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru behind two coffins. One had 'First' on it while the other had 'Second.'

"Aw crap," Sarutobi and Kyuubi stated, _'Have to stop him before he brings out the last one!'_

Too late. A third one, this one with the word 'Fourth' on it came out. All three opened and everyone's jaws fell. Out of the first and second coffins, were the First Hokage and Second Hokage. The third coffin had nothing in it.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN ARASHI?!" Orochimaru practically screeched.

Megaman, Kyuubi, and Shinobi began to chuckle. Everyone raised an eye when they began to laugh until they cried.

"Looks like the jig's up, uncle," Megaman and Shinobi smirked.

"It was up when the Old Man figured it out," Kyuubi grinned.

"What are you three talking about?" Orochimaru demanded.

"You want to know why Arashi Kazama didn't come out?" Kyuubi asked, "He's still alive, but reborn."

"Same with Obito, you pedophile," Shinobi smirked, "Man, I loved that look on your face after I started that rumor."

"You're not making sense," Lan said.

"Lan, you know how we can talk through a link?" Megaman asked.

Lan nodded.

"You talk through a chain?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, it's a twin thing," Megaman replied.

Lan's eyes widened.

"…No way…" Lan gasped, "…You're… Hub?"

Megaman nodded.

"No way…" Naruto gasped.

"So that means…" Sasuke began.

"You guessed right," Shinobi smirked, "You're looking at Konoha's original number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja, Obito Uchiha."

"And I am Arashi Kazama," Kyuubi stated, "The Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father."

"BASTARD!" Naruto barked, "WHY'D YOU PUT MINATO INTO ME, HUH?!"

"I thought Minato already explained it…" Kyuubi replied, rubbing his head.

"HE DID! BUT I'M STILL MAD!" Naruto barked.

"Hub, how come you didn't tell… How come none of you told us this?" Lan asked.

"For starters; that's one reason," Megaman replied as he pointed at Kyuubi being berated by Naruto as Kyuubi kept asking for Naruto to forgive him, "Second; we weren't suppose to tell you until you were ready. We made a promise to dad. I am sorry for it."

"You know I never could keep a grudge," Lan grinned, putting an arm on Megaman's shoulder, "I'm just happy you're alive, that's all."

"Hey… I just realized something," Naruto remembered before whacking Kyuubi with a board with a rusty nail in it, "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE HITTING ON ANOTHER WOMAN! WHAT ABOUT KAA-SAN?!"

"WHERE DO YOU GET THESE THING?!"

Everyone sweatdropped, even the two revived Kages, as Shinobi whistled innocently, hiding his Item Blaster behind his back. Orochimaru put two kunai into the back of the First Hokage and Second Hokage's heads. Their skin and clothing became brighter as their eyes became pure black with red for irises.

"Kill all of them while I fight Sarutobi," Orochimaru ordered, "I want no one near him while I fight him."

A Dimensional Area appeared over the entire hidden village. Ichigo took out his new Synchro-Chip.

"So I put five BattleChips in then put this one in?" Ichigo asked as Shinobi and Megaman went into their PETs.

Lan and Sasuke nodded as they gave Yugito and Bakuto their own Synchro-Chips.

"SYNCHRO-CHIP IN AND DOWNLOAD!" all five shouted, "CROSSFUSION!"

There was a flash of light and the CF warriors appeared. Ichigo was now in purple and red knight armor with a rapier with a cat tail and cat ears and Yugito was now in a black jumpsuit with black boots with claw-like armor on them, cat-like black boots, a black helmet with cat ears sticking out, and two cat tails. Her NaviMark was a two-tailed cat, covered in black flames. Her armor and jumpsuit had white lightning bolt-shaped patterns on it. Bakuto was now in Bahamut's armor, with the wings coming out of Bakuto's jacket and his hair now long and black with white highlights in it.

"So this is CrossFusion," CF Bahamut said.

"It's awesome, nya!" Yugito mewed, "I'm actually fused with Nibi."

"A weapon befitting a Kage… especially a Kage Knight," CF Nekomata chuckled, "Right, Nekomata-chan?"

_"But of course, my lord," _Nekomata replied.

"I'll help you, Sarutobi!" CF Nekomata shouted, jumping over to the Hokage's side easily.

The two Kages tried to charge at CF Nekomata and Sarutobi when eighteen tails slammed into them.

"As furious as I am at you right now, Kyuubi," CF Kyuubi said, "I'll let it slide for now. But once this is over…"

_"I know, Naruto,"_ Kyuubi said.

"You ready, Minato?" CF Kyuubi asked as he drew blood.

**"Call him out," **Minato replied, grinning like mad.

CF Megaman bit his thumb until it bled.

"Time to see what that fused Contract does," CF Megaman said.

Orochimaru bled both his hands.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!"

There was a large explosion of smoke. Something shattered the barrier and killed the four ninja that made it swiftly. From the smoke, Manda, a female black snake equal to Manda's size, and a crimson snake longer than both of them with Orochimaru and his two revived Kages riding on the crimson snake's head appeared on one side of the area while the others were on the other side. Standing and flying on the other side were two metallic animals. One resembled a green wolf with red and gold on it, the other a crimson eagle with fire-like colors on it. The wolf had a gold six-pointed star on its forehead while the eagle had a silver wing-like symbol on its torso. On the wolf's head, was a man with long silver hair in a ponytail, white, ceramic-like skin, fox ears, a silver fox tail, cold, piercing eyes, and white robes was between Minato and CF Kyuubi.

"K-Kurama?" CF Kyuubi asked.

"Correction," the man said, "I am him, but I am not him."

**"Yoko-Kurama, how have you been?" **Minato asked.

"I am fine, brother," the man replied.

"Who are you two?" CF Megaman panted as he and Megaman lost CrossFusion and Megaman entered a CopyBot.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU?!" **the wolf demanded.

**"Brother, the boy asked us first,"** the eagle said in a feminine voice.

**"Aw crap,"** Minato and Yoko-Kurama sighed, **"It's my cousins…"**

**"Aw fuck," **a voice in CF Nibi's head cursed, **"It's my cousins…"**

**"Oh shit! It's Rai-chan's cousins!"** a voice yelped in CF Bahamut's head.

"You know them?" Megaman asked as he helped Lan up.

**"They are the result of the Biju chakra that entered the Cyber World,"** Minato explained, **"They are the bosses of your contract, Lan. They are Gregar the Wolf and Falzar the Eagle."**

**"YOU MEAN THIS SHRIMP SUMMONED US?!" **Gregar demanded.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" CF Kyuubi and Shinobi roared.

* * *

"Whoa…" every single ninja awed before the Konoha Nin and the Sand Siblings killed the enemy Sound Ninja and captured the Sand Ninja.

* * *

Those who could CrossFuse were helping around the village, fighting other Sound Nin since the only Sand Nins who were part of the rebellion were a tiny number of Rogue Ninjas.

"Whoa! Since when could Lan do THAT?!" CF RhinoChef asked as he helped some villagers evacuate.

"Since he signed this weird scroll that can summon even computer-made wolves and eagles as well as normal Ninja Wolves and Eagles," CF Inu replied, Akamaru helping CF Roll get little children at the academy to safety with the teachers there.

* * *

CF Insectman and all the others in the Aburame were sending out their insects to suck the chakra from the Sound Ninjas while they saw the CyBeasts appear.

* * *

CF Hope with all the Hyuuga clan members were watching the fight that would erupt as they helped mow down the rogue Sand Nin and the Sound Nin while carrying the unconscious spectators for the Chunin Exam Finals out to safety.

* * *

"Orochimaru, you'd better have a good explanation as to why you summoned me, my wife, and our son," Manda hissed.

Orochimaru pointed at the two CyBeasts.

"They don't look tough," the female snake hissed, "Right, Oro?"

"Right, mother," the longer snake hissed.

Orochimaru and the two possessed Kages jumped down into the arena.

"Did you hear what those three just spoke about you two?" CF Shinobi asked, "They insinuated that you were mongrels."

**"What?"** Gregar asked.

**"Those snakes said we were weak,"** Falzar said.

**"WHAT?! THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER KNOW GOOD GIRAFFES!!!" **Gregar roared, **"Kid, as of now, you can bring us out anytime you want! Just rest now and let Falzar and I do what we do best."**

"Thanks," Lan smiled before passing out.

"I'll get him to safety," Megaman said, "Good luck."

"I'll come along," CF Shinobi said.

Megaman nodded and the two jumped off. The others jumped down to the arena.

"Minato and I will handle the one in the red armor. Ichigo, Naruto, help Sarutobi. The rest of you fight the one in blue armor," Yoko-Kurama ordered, "If you don't like it, then I'll let my plants eat you."

**"Trust me,"** Minato said, **"He's serious when he says he'll feed you to his plants. All of them are form the underworld and are man-eating."**

Everyone gulped in fear and nodded.

**"HERE I COME, YOU WIMPS!!!" **Gregar roared.

**"Let us see how strong you are,"** Falzar said.

"Bring it," the snake summons hissed, baring their fangs.

"Prepare to die," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Not today, Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, removing his robes to reveal black battle armor.

"Let us begin," CF Nekomata said, assuming rapier-style swordsmanship.

The battles were on.

* * *


	20. The Invasion Part 2

**Me: DON'T HURT ME! I BRUISE EASILY!

* * *

**

**"HERE I COME, YOU WIMPS!!!" **Gregar roared.

**"Let us see how strong you are,"** Falzar said.

The three snakes charged at Gregar and Falzar.

**"Ladies first," **Gregar bowed.

**"Thank you,"** Falzar said as she spread her wings.

Falzar flew up into the air and her feet shot out and struck Manda and his wife's necks, pinning them to the ground. Their son gasped before hissing at the eagle… until he heard something click. He turned to see Gregar, the tip of his tail opened to reveal a hole in it, while he wore black glasses.

**"Boom goes the snakes,"** Gregar grinned.

Lasers shot out of the hole, shooting the three snakes through their heads and hearts. They vanished in poofs of smoke.

**"That was easy,"** Gregar grinned.

The two vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Orochimaru's face fell as he saw the two CyBeasts easily beat his three snakes.

He ducked under CF Nekomata's rapier and jumped back when Sarutobi tried a Fireball Jutsu.

* * *

"Wood Style: Dark Forest Jutsu," the Ichidaime said before trees with black bark shot at Minato and Yoko Kurama.

Yoko raised a hand and the trees stopped.

"Do you know that the Dark Forest Jutsu actually summons trees from the underworld? Trees that _I_ grew?" Yoko asked.

The trees turned and wrapped around the Ichidaime and crushed him. Minato appeared behind Ichidaime and pulled the kunai out of his head. His body collapsed and the two saw that the body the Ichidaime used was the body of Zaku.

**"Now this is just sick," **Minato stated, **"This kid may have been bad, but he still had a life ahead of him…"**

Yoko nodded.

* * *

"Oh sure… let the fire user fight the Hokage that is a master of Water Jutsu…" CF Nibi muttered, jumping over a dragon made of water, "Fire Style: Fire Blitz Jutsu!"

She exhaled a barrage of tiny firebombs engulfed in flames.

"Water Style: Water Barrier Jutsu," the Nidaime signed before expelling a barrier of water from his mouth.

"Amazing," CF Shinobi awed, "He has manifested a barrier created out of the combined force of two Hydrogen atoms and an Oxygen atom."

"We all know he made a barrier of water," CF Bahamut growled as he activated his eyes, "Mangekyo Tenshingan!"

His eyes glowed a little for a few seconds. He let his left thumb and his right pinky bleed.

"DOUBLE SUMMON!" CF Bahamut shouted.

There was an explosion of smoke. Two roars were heard. The smoke cleared to reveal an emerald and black version of Bahamut and a cherry, female version of Bahamut.

"Meet my personal demon and his sister; Ryuubi and Tiamat," CF Bahamut grinned.

"Bakuto? Why are you in Bahamut's armor?" Tiamat asked.

"I'll explain later," CF Bahamut replied.

**"Indeed,"** Ryuubi nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Good idea," CF Nibi purred, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

She placed her bleeding hand on the ground and a puff of smoke erupted. It cleared to reveal a black and crimson Nibi with golden demonic eyes.

**"Now they're in trouble,"** Nibi no Neko purred.

"Neko, remember that we're not allowed to destroy anything outside of the arena," CF Nibi said.

**"Oh come on…"** Neko whined.

"Baka…" CF Shinobi muttered.

**"WE HEARD THAT!!"** Neko, Ryuubi, and Tiamat barked.

"But it is an interesting stratagem," CF Shinobi said as he drew blood, "Summoning Jutsu."

The smoke clear and, if you looked closely, you could see the Nidaime twitch a little.

"I have discovered through numerous trial runs that this contract can also authorize me to release certain cold-blooded reptilian creatures from pre-recorded history."

"In other words?" CF Neko asked.

Towering above the summons was none other than a giant red Tyrannosaurus Rex in a red ANBU vest. He wore a crimson headband with a dinosaur footprint on it.

"Dinosaurs," CF Bahamut gulped.

**"Holy shit…"** Tiamat gulped.

"Hello again, Sasuke," the T-Rex said, "It has been a while, yesss."

"I knew you shouldn't have watched that old show, Beast Wars, Pyro," Sasuke chuckled, "Shall we?"

"Let's," Pyro gave a smirk.

"UNITED HENGE NO JUTSU!" both shouted.

There was a poof of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Sasuke in bulky red armor resembling a T-Rex. His left hand and arm was now a large red T-Rex head with flames erupting out of the back. His helmet now resembled a T-Rex head.

"Shinobi: Saurian Mode," CF Shinobi stated.

* * *

"Kufufufu. I cannot wait to kill you, Demon Brat, Sensei," Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Says the pedophile," CF Kyuubi said.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF I AM!" Orochimaru barked.

"Then what about these photos I'm holding right now?" CF Kyuubi asked, holding up incriminating photos of Orochimaru raping little boys.

"THOSE ARE FAKE!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Damn, he figured it out," CF Kyuubi whispered to Sarutobi and CF Nekomata.

The two snickered. Orochimaru's left eye twitched. Orochimaru dashed at them, pulling a sword out of his mouth. CF Nekomata parried with his rapier.

"Thou wants a fight? Thou shall get a fight," CF Nekomata said, flames covering the rapier.

The two began to swordfight.

"Incinerate, Levantine!" CF Nekomata shouted as he was engulfed in a tornado of flames.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu," Orochimaru signed.

The head of a dragon made of water came out of the ground and fired a missile-shaped blast of water. The two attacks collided and coated the arena in steam.

_"I feel like I'm in a sauna,"_ Kyuubi panted.

"This isn't good," Sarutobi said as he bit his thumb, "Summoning Jutsu."

An old monkey in sage-ninja robes appeared.

"Sarutobi, what is going on here?" the monkey asked.

"I am sorry, my friend," Sarutobi said, "But it is Orochimaru."

"I told you that we should have killed him then and there," the monkey scoffed before turning into a large black bo staff.

Sarutobi gave a swing of his weapon and the steam cleared. Orochimaru's tongue changed into a snake before it expelled a sword.

"Be careful, old man," CF Kyuubi said, "Baka-Yoko says that sword will hurt Enma there."

"Still mad with your father?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. I'm mad at my friend for keeping something like this a secret," CF Kyuubi replied, "And I'm pissed at Arashi for cheating on mom."

_"WILL YOU GROW UP ALREADY?!"_ Kyuubi demanded.

"Shut up, you womanizer," CF Kyuubi snorted.

His left shoulder began to derizzle for a few seconds.

"Naruto, Arashi, settle it later," Sarutobi ordered.

"But Jiji-san…" the two whined.

"No buts, young men," Sarutobi interrupted, parrying Orochimaru's sword.

CF Kyuubi charged at Orochimaru, a Cyber Sword bared, along with CF Nekomata and his rapier. The three began to fight off Orochimaru until they jumped away from each other.

"Naruto, Arashi, why is your CrossFusion being disrupted?" Sarutobi panted.

Right now, CF Kyuubi now had his left arm and legs derizzle.

"I blame the bastard," Naruto stated.

"Are you talking about the pedophile bastard or the reincarnated as a NetNavi bastard?" CF Nekomata asked.

"The bastard who ruined my first five years of being alive," CF Kyuubi growled.

_"Would you act your age already?"_ Kyuubi demanded.

His left arm was let out of CrossFusion. The two noticed this.

"What's going on?" CF Nekomata whispered.

"I think that due to the two of them arguing, they're losing CrossFusion," Sarutobi replied.

"I agree," Enma added, his head appearing from the staff, "Let's knock them out and fight by ourselves."

"I second," CF Nekomata nodded.

_"Indeed,"_ Nekomata agreed, _"They're in a state of constant arguing right now. They could end up causing more harm than good."_

"No," Sarutobi said, "I am ending this like I should have all those years ago."

Enma turned back into a monkey.

"What are you…No! You can't mean that jutsu!?" Enma gasped.

Sarutobi nodded.

"What are you talking about?" CF Nekomata asked.

"What I am about to perform…Is what Arashi used to seal Minato into Naruto," Sarutobi said as he placed his hands together.

A ghostly demon-like being appeared behind Sarutobi, yet no one but a few could see it.

"Reaper's Death Seal!" Sarutobi called.

**"EEK!!! IT'S THE SHINIGAMI!!!" **Minato, Nibi, and Bahamut screamed in pure fear, hiding behind CF Bahamut, Yoko Kurama, and Tiamat.

"I don't see anything," CF Kyuubi stated.

"That's because only those using the jutsu and the target can see it," CF Nekomata explained, "This jutsu…is considered suicide."

* * *

"Pyro Blazer!" CF Shinobi Dinosaur roared as the T-Rex head released a giant beam of intense concentrated magma.

"Fire Style: Black Fire Dragon Jutsu!" CF Nibi hissed as he fired a dragon made of darkness flames.

"Tenshingan: Susano'o!" CF Bahamut shouted as a giant made of the earth rose from the ground.

The giant shielded everyone that was fighting the Nidaime with one finger moved up for CF Bahamut to stare at the Nidaime.

"Tenshingan: Doudoushuukyoku (Grand Finale)!!!" CF Bahamut shouted as his eyes glowed.

It then shot a large scale explosion at the Nidaime. The smoke from the combined attacks cleared to reveal half of the arena was now obliterated and turned to split atoms. Luckily, the only thing on that side of the stadium was filled with nothing but Sound Nin then. CF Bahamut passed out as the creature the Susano'o summoned vanished into the earth. He lost CrossFusion.

"Good job, sweetie," CF Nibi giggled as she lost CrossFusion as well.

**"Why were we summoned again?" **Bahamut asked.

**"To help carry the two that are out cold,"** Nibi replied, pointing at the passed out Sasuke and Bakuto.

**"Oi,"** Tiamat rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Kyuubi: Gammatron would like to thank Bakuto for all the data on his techniques that he has been sending us.**

**Shinobi: Sorry about now updating this story. We just had writer's block on it.**


	21. Invasion Part 3

**Me: Sorry about this being so short. Just getting to the point of not being able to think of anything for this story. If that happens, I will allow anyone to take it up. But you will need to send me a PM first.**

* * *

Minato and Yoko Kurama knocked Sarutobi out of the Jutsu.

**"You idiot!"** Minato growled, **"I can't believe you were going to try and pull that off! You're too old for it!"**

Everyone that was still able to fight got together.

"Should we use a combined attack?" CF Kyuubi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yo-Yo, Triple Download! PROGRAM ADVANCE: ZETA YO-YO!"

"Fire Style: Fire Missile Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire dragon Jutsu!"

**"Kitsune Style: Art of the Black Fox Fire!"** the demon foxes shouted as they released giant sphere of black flames.

The attacks created a large explosion. Orochimaru jumped out of it and his arms were sliced off by two Rasengan. Orochimaru screamed in pain before vanishing.

* * *

"Hammer," Lan said.

Maylu gave him a hammer.

"Nails."

Maylu did so.

"Kiss, please."

Maylu giggled before the two kissed for a few seconds before Maylu held the board up to a hole as Lan nailed it down. Everything was going along smoothly for the village repair. Ichigo had sent nearly every single Rock Nin that knew how to build houses and repair them to Konoha but made them all promise to NOT try to steal a Hyuuga. He hated going to war with people he considers friends. Many of the Rock Nins seemed to have become friends with a few Leaf Nins during this week. Sarutobi decided it was time to stand down from his position as Hokage.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Jiji-san?" Naruto asked as he, his brothers, and Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes. I've gone over the finals and you four have passed," Sarutobi said as he took out four Chuunin Vests, "Congrats are in order, but not now. I have a mission for you four. You will have four hours to pick two others to come with you for this mission."

"Why so many?" Shikamaru asked.

"This mission is vital," Sarutobi replied, "It is to find Tsunade. I have chosen her as my successor."

"Who?" Lan, Megaman, Naruto, and Shinobi tilted their heads.

"He means…"

"YOU BE QUIET!" Naruto barked, muting Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi weren't on the best of terms right now. Ever since he found out Kyuubi was his father and the one who sealed Minato into him, Naruto disliked his NetNavi and couldn't CrossFuse.

"Since Naruto refuses to let Arashi speak, I believe I will have to," Sarutobi sighed, "Tsunade, like Jiraiya and Orochimaru, was once one of my students. She excels in Medical Jutsu and has developed a fear of blood. She travels all around here and is famous for being a gambler."

"Very well," Shikamaru said.

The four walked out.

* * *


	22. On the road! Lan's Kekkei Genkai Awakens

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Ah…To be out on the road is one of the things that can brighten up one's day. Sadly, this isn't helping Naruto.

"Naruto-nii, just how long are you going to keep on being mad at Kyuubi?" Lan asked, "It's been nearly a week now since you and Kyuubi were on bad terms."

"No."

Almost everyone sighed before Lan cried out.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu gasped, "Daijobu?"

She kneeled beside her fallen boyfriend as he held his head.

"Iie…" Lan grunted, "My eyes…"

Lan groaned as he passed out.

"LAN!" everyone gasped.

Jiraiya gently picked the teen up and the group ran off into the town a few minutes ahead of them. The group consisted of Jiraiya, Hinata, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, Sasuke, Naruto, Lan, Maylu, Sakura, and Kiba.

* * *

Lan was currently sitting in the Hikari Brothers Bedroom.

"So our neutral self shows his fuckin' face at last. About damn time," a voice said.

The closet opened to reveal Chaos Land while Ikarin Lan peeked out from the top bunk.

"NANI?! Wh-where am I?!" Lan gasped.

"You are in your mind, and I am serious," Ikarin replied.

"Look, kid," Chaos said, "We have no fucking clue on how the hell you are here."

"I…I just felt this weird pain in my eyes," Lan replied.

The two flinched slightly.

"Look, brat," Chaos said, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE AND GO TALK WITH THAT SEXY WOMAN WE'VE GOT!"

He then whacked Lan on the head with a giant mallet.

"DON'T HIT ME!" Lan yelped as she shot up from a bed.

He looked around to see he was in a single bed hotel room. He tried to move his left arm, only for it to be immobilized. He looked down to see Maylu was in the bed as well, resting as she nuzzled into his arm. Lan smiled softly at her before grunting as his eyes began to burn in pain once more.

-Lan, you okay?- Megaman asked through his link with Lan.

-Yeah. My eyes are burning worse than that time I got the juice of a ghost pepper in them, though-

-Oh yeah. I remember that. You got sent to the hospital for a week and Naruto only visited you for five minutes every day before he saw a doctor, screamed like a little girl, shouted 'YOU KEEP THOSE DAMN NEEDLES AWAY FROM ME, YOU QUACKS!,' and jumped out the window-

-Good thing we learned about tree walking beforehand-

-Here-here! …Now that you mention it…My eyes have been burning too…-

-Any chance you think this means we're getting our Raigan or Sharingan?-

-Maybe…-

-…I saw them, Hub-

-Who?-

-Chaos and Ikarin-

-NANI?! When?!-

-I was in my subconscious and it looked like our bedroom back home-

-Ah… So what are we going to do about Uncle Arashi and Naruto?-

-No clue, Hub. I have no clue at all-

A yawn was heard and the two cut their talk short.

"Hey," Lan greeted.

"Lan-kun, daijobu?" Maylu asked.

"I'm fine, Maylu-chan," Lan replied, "I think that pain means my Kekkei Genkai is developing finally."

Lan gasped out as he held the area over his eyes in pain.

"GODDAMNIT!" Lan cried out, "THIS IS WORSE THAN THE DAMN GHOST PEPPER INCIDENT!!"

"It must hurt if you're cursing like that," Maylu said before hugging him, "This a bit better, Lan-kun?"

Lan nodded, yet kept his hands over his pain-filled eyes. A knock on the door was heard. Maylu answered it and let the others, minus Jiraiya, in.

"How are you feeling, nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Been better," Lan replied before screaming, "DAMN IT! I HATE THIS!"

"Worse than the Ghost Pepper?"

"FIFTY TIMES FUCKIN' WORSE THAN THAT!"

Sasuke whistled a long whistle at that.

"The only time you say that is when you're really mad or in excruciating agony. Now then…"

He pulled out a CopyBot.

"You bringing Shinobi out?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Megaman?"

"No."

"Roll?"

"Sorry. But wrong once more."

"Then who?"

"One guess."

Naruto scowled at that before he couldn't move. His hand instantly picked up his PET and gave it to Sasuke, who put Kyuubi into the CopyBot. Shikamaru cut his jutsu and kicked the two inside a closet and locked it.

"Now stay there until you make peace," Shikamaru said.

"Or make out," Shinobi laughed.

"Why is my NetNavi such a minuscule twit?" Sasuke sighed.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!" Shinobi and the muffled voice of Naruto barked.

* * *

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto barked from inside the closet.

"I am not gay nor a pedophile nor both," Kyuubi said calmly inside the closet.

WHACK!

"WHERE DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?!" Kyuubi yelped.

"Did he hit you with the rusty metal bat with the rusty nails welded onto it?" Sasuke called.

"NO! IT WAS THE DAMN KITCHEN SINK! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyuubi roared as sounds of fighting were heard inside the closet.

Jiraiya walked in with two bags of something.

"What are those things?" Maylu asked.

"Weed," Jiraiya replied simply before opening the closet door, throwing the weed into there with paper and lighter, and closed and locked it once more, "Now wait ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes passed, and they heard the two crying as smoke came from under the closet door.

"They'll be fine," Jiraiya said, "Mainly the Gaki."

"Which one's the Gaki?" Shinobi and Sasuke asked in unison.

Everyone but Hinata and Hope were starting to laugh at that.

"Why aren't you laughing? Those six always come up with ways to get at least one of the other four to laugh," Maylu asked.

"CRAP!" Lan exclaimed as he held his eyes once more.

"How long do you think he'll be in pain?" Hope asked.

"I-I-I'm not s-sure," Hinata replied, "Byakugan!"

Hinata gasped as she looked at Lan.

"What's wrong?" Maylu asked.

"The tenketsu around his eyes…they're changing!" Hinata gasped, "The pain he's feeling is them altering every second."

Snoring came from the closet now with the smoke gone. Jiraiya slowly opened the door to reveal Naruto had curled up into Kyuubi's curled up form as they snored.

"Told you it'd work," Jiraiya gloated, "Now if you need me, I'll be looking for some fine ladies."

He walked out with everyone sweatdropping.

"Come on, boys," Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji out, "We need to do some shopping."

"Aw come on! No fair!" Kiba complained before the door closed.

The only ones left in the room were Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Kyuubi, and Lan.

"Once again, why couldn't Lan have chosen Shino and not Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"OI! I may be in pain, BUT I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, DAMNIT!" Lan shouted.

A knock on the door was heard over the shouts of pain from Lan.

"There's some powerful Chakra coming from the door," Hinata said, "There are two of them and, from their chakra levels, they're powerful."

"Let me take care of this," a voice yawned.

Everyone turned to see Kyuubi awake. He slipped on a henge to resemble a black-haired young man in orange and blue robes. He opened the door.

"Yes?" Kyuubi asked.

Outside were two figures. The first was the taller of the two with blue skin, shark teeth in his mouth, and gills on the sides of his neck. It didn't help much that he had a giant sword strapped to his back with it tied up in bandages. The other resembled an older version of Sasuke with lines on the sides of his face. He had a pair of Sharingan active. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Hello," the Sasuke look-alike said, "Is there a Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"Oh dear me…I do apologize, but do you mean a boy with sun-kissed blond hair with fox-whisker scars on his face?"

"Yeah," the fish man replied.

"He went down the hall, chanting about ramen," Kyuubi lied.

Both nodded and walked off. Kyuubi slowly closed the door, released his henge, walked over to Naruto, and...

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Kyuubi barked right in Naruto's ear.

Naruto yelped as he fell off is bed.

"Everyone, quickly pack everything up!" Kyuubi ordered.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

"There are some people after you, Naruto," Kyuubi replied, "Or, to be precise, Minato."

"Huh? Who are they?"

"They're NukeNin," Kyuubi replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi-san…Was one of them…Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Ano…"

"I'll take that as a confirmation of my question," Sasuke spoke.

"Now, Sasuke…" Kyuubi began.

"I have only one thing to give to my former brother;" Sasuke said, "A good talking to."

Kyuubi held Sasuke back from the door when the door was knocked on once more. Kyuubi placed the henge on once more.

"Yes?"

He ducked under the fish man's fist.

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! YOU LIED!" the fish man barked.

"Easy there, Kisame," Itachi said, "I'm sure our friend here will explain himself, correct, Mr.…Ano…"

Kyuubi smirked.

"Kyuubi," the NetNavi in a CopyRoid replied as he dispelled his henge.

"N-NANI?!" Kisame gasped as he took a step back, "HOW!?"

"Amazing what technology does these days," Kyuubi chuckled.

"Well then, Kyuubi-san, you will come with us," Itachi ordered.

"Hm? You were saying something?" Kyuubi asked.

Itachi nearly facefaulted.

"Please don't act like Kakashi-san," Itachi said.

"M'Kay, but first you've gotta talk with Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Itachi repeated.

"Greetings, my blood-related elder brother," Sasuke said as he walked outside and beside Kyuubi, "And salutations to your aquatic friend. Part shark, correct? And judging from the weapon upon his spinal cord, the weapon does not slice like normal blades, but acts more like a razor. Am I correct?"

"Whoa…I thought only Itachi was the smarty," Kisame gawked.

"Sasuke, you have not filled yourself with hatred like I told you," Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"That is correct, my elder brother," Sasuke said, "To admit what has progress since we last spoke, I, along with the Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, were adopted by a Haruka and Yuichi. I shall not disclose to you the last name for fear of you and the group you are obviously involved with shall attempt to obtain my brother by apprehending them and utilizing them as bait. But it would be amusing to see your friend there being turned into a rare sashimi delicacy by mother due to her being brought up as a Shinobi such as ourselves. In truth, she was a special ANBU that could even take down fifty enemy ANBU in one minute exactly. That and she has yet to spend a day without improving herself as well as my brothers and myself."

"…Okay…I have no clue what you just said," Kisame held his head in pain.

"No one really does except for scientists and a few NetNavis," Kyuubi agreed.

"So I see," Itachi nodded, "Aunt Haruka and Uncle Yuichi have done a good job with you, it seems."

He held a kunai to Sasuke's neck from behind him.

"But it's still not good enough," Itachi said.

"GODDAMNIT!!!"

Itachi dropped his kunai in shock and Sasuke rejoined Kyuubi.

"What was that just now?" Itachi asked.

The door slowly opened once more and Lan stepped out, His headband was off, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"Lan? What are you doing?!" Kyuubi asked, "Run!"

"Kufufufu."

Kyuubi and Sasuke blinked at that.

"You two are annoying me," Lan said, his voice strangely calm, "I am impressed with what has transpired today. I have emerged at last."

"Nani?" the two blinked as the others came out.

"Who are you?" Kisame growled as he took his sword off his back, "Talk!"

"Kufufufu. Just call me…Netto," Lan replied as he rose his head to show his eyes.

Everyone gasped. His eyes had changed from their normal chocolate brown into a fearsome venomous green. Each of them had the kanji for '6' in them.

"Netto?" Kisame repeated before smirking, "Well then, Netto, TASTE MY SAMEHADA!"  
He swung his sword at Netto before his sword froze over and shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kisame gasped.

"Kufufufu. You're pathetic," Netto stated, his eyes now having the kanji for '1' in them, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, do you know what happens when a child is born of two bloodlines?"

"You get both their abilities?" Naruto guessed.

"No."

"Then what happens?" Sasuke asked.

"A mutation within the child occurs, causing a new bloodline to be created," Netto explained, "For Lan-kun, his mind now houses his normal self, a serious, yet strangely silly version of Lan that grows stronger with the more rage he obtains, a dark version of Lan capable of wiping out entire armies, and myself; a demon in human clothing. Once his Kekkei Genkai had fully matured, I awoke, but the three selves will vanish from existence after a year passes. The one left will be Lan-kun, so I intend to strike fear for as long as I may."

"That explains why he changes when he has coffee in his system," Naruto said.

"Kufufufu. Well then, shall we fight, Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun?"

"No way! I'm killing you for destroying my…" He then saw Samehada was perfectly fine, "…Samehada?"

"A genjutsu perhaps?" Itachi asked.

"Kufufufu. It was, yet it wasn't," Netto replied as his eyes shifted to have the kanji for '3' in them.

A lion roared behind Kisame, making him scream like a little girl and jumped into Itachi's arms. Itachi turned and killed the lion with a kunai.

"So this animal was real," Itachi said, "Did you summon it?"

Netto just gave a dark smirk before splitting into numerous Netto that surrounded the two.

"Can you tell which of us is the real one?" all of them asked as they swung their crimson tridents with ease, their eyes now having the kanji for '4' in them.

Itachi and Kisame got nicked and struck a few times as they dodged the Netto army.

"I think we should retreat," Itachi said.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Kisame demanded.

"I can sense Jiraiya is approaching us," Itachi said, "That and we will have to deal with not just him, but the Kyuubi and a group of Shinobi that seem to be stronger than they seem along with a boy that seems to be messing with all of reality."

"Fine…" Kisame sighed, "But I want fifty pounds of sushi later."

"Agreed."

The two ran off just as Jiraiya appeared in a plume of smoke.

"Kuhahaha!" Netto laughed, "It seems that they were actually chicken that fish and weasel."

He turned to the others. He walked over to Maylu and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to finally meet a fair maiden such as yourself, Maylu-chan," Netto said, "Take care of Lan-kun, alright?"

Maylu nodded. Netto took out Lan's headband from his pocket and tied it back on. Lan fell over and into Maylu's arms.

"He's used almost all of his Chakra," Hinata examined with her Byakugan, "Those eyes of his must use a fair amount of Chakra."

"So that pain he was having was actually a new bloodline being formed," Jiraiya said, "Now we have to wait for the gaki to wake up once again."

"The tenketsu around his eyes seem to have stopped changing," Hinata added, "But each of them is arranged in a way that makes them look like the kanji for one, two, three, four, five, and six."

"Didn't his eyes keep changing?" Naruto asked, "It was pretty creepy with the way they had kanji for those numbers in them."

"His eyes kept changing?" Jiraiya asked, "Just what happened here?"

"From what I saw, those two were part of the Akatsuki, kero," GammaNavi said, "They must have been after Minato-san, correct, kero?"

"Akatsuki?" Maylu repeated.

Jiraiya opened his mouth when…

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" two voices shouted.

Lee and Gai kicked the mega perv in the face and sent him through a wall.

"Take that, you unhip Akatsuki!" Gai said.

"We did it, Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"BAKA!!!" Jiraiya barked as he whacked the two on the head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Whoops…" Gai and Lee sweatdropped.

"Our most youthful apologies, Jiraiya," Gai bowed, "But we thought you were one of those unhip Akatsuki members that attacked the Leaf Village."

"Yosh! They sent Kakashi-san to the hospital in some coma," Lee added.

"HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE ME FOR AN AKATSUKI?!" Jiraiya demanded.

Gai held up his Leaf Headband.

"Oi…Don't tell me you used that as a mirror?" Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Both laughed nervously.

* * *

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF YOUTHFULLY!!!" Lee and Gai screamed as they were sent flying by a giant toad's tongue.


	23. The Legendary Sucker appears!

**Me: Update! My good pal Maxforce owns Blademan and the deceased woman mentioned by Kyuubi. He also wrote the majority of the chapter since I needed help...big time.**

* * *

There are many fears of this world. An example would be claustrophobia, a fear of small spaces. For one boy, though, hospitals were his phobia.

"You keep those damn needles away from me, you quacks!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping out the window.

"…Is that normal?" a doctor asked.

"Sadly it is," Sasuke sighed, "Now please explain as to what is wrong with my brother, doctor."

"Very well," the doctor walked over to a computer, showing a diagram of an eye, "Well then, this is the scan of one of Lan's eyes with obtained. From what I can tell, the changes in his eyes resulting from his Kekkei Genkai awakening is causing them to become sensitive to even the faintest light. He'll have to keep something over his eyes until this passes."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked as he kept his eyes closed.

"You'll have to wear a special pair of sungalsses," the doctor explained as he gave Maylu pitch black sunglasses, "These block out 100 percent of all light. He'll have to wear them until the pain passes."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as Maylu placed them on Lan.

* * *

Sarutobi growled as he signed his hundredth paper in the last ten minutes. He turned to the pile and screamed. It seemed that it tripled in quantity in the last seven minutes. A knock startled him out of trying to incinerate the pile.

"Come in," Sarutobi ordered as he continued to read through the stack of papers on his desk. He looked up as the door opened to reveal the Hikari brothers and Shikamaru. "Ah, you're finally here."

"Yep," Lan said.

He was wearing a pair of extremely dark sunglasses, orders of the good doctors until his eyes could adjust to his still emerging Kekkei Genkai. He was also staring at the bathroom door in Sarutobi's office. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight while Megaman sighed.

"Uh, Lan," Naruto said, tapping his brother's shoulder.

"…I'm not facing the Third Hokage, am I?"

"No…that's his bathroom."

"I hate these glasses," Lan grumbled as Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders to turn him so that he was facing Sarutobi. "Alright, can we just find out why we're here?"

"It concerns the woman I asked you to find."

"What was her name again…Tsunami…no, wait, Katana…no, that wasn't it…"

"I believe he is referring to Tsunade," Sasuke said.

"Yes, that is her," Sarutobi said. "I've just recently heard rumors of someone in Tanzaku Town who is spending money and losing it at the slots. It can only be Tsunade."

"But, anyone could do that," Shikamaru said.

"But no one loses as often as Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he walked into the office. "And the person in the rumors hasn't won a single game at the slots."

"Wow," Lan said.

"However, due to the dangers of this mission," Sarutobi spoke, "I need to limit the mission to Jiraiya, Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"You really need a blind person to help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry," Lan said as he faced a chair, "I'll be perfectly fine. Kaa-san did this kind of training with us before, so this will be like riding a bicycle."

* * *

"Damn you, slot machine!" A blonde haired woman kicked at a slot machine, a large dent now a result of the kick. She seemed to be in her twenties, well endowed, and really pissed.

"Lady Tsunade, perhaps it is time for us to go back to the hotel? While we still have _some _money," a girl said. The girl was holding a pig in her arms, her black hair just meeting the top of her neck.

"Don't be silly, Shizune," Tsunade said, going to another machine. "We can spare enough for one more game." She put in some zenny and pulled the lever, while Shizune sighed. The pictures that landed were all sevens, the jackpot. Shizune perked up, but Tsunade actually frowned. _A jackpot?_ she thought to herself. _This can't be good._

"Lady Tsunade," a voice from behind her, a hand suddenly on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was man with gray hair, although he seemed much too young to already be graying, a pair of wide rimmed glasses on his face, a pouch on his hip. "Ah, good. I found you."

"Do you have some business with me?" Tsunade shrugged the hand off her shoulder.

"Not exactly. I would ask that you please meet with me and my master outside the town. I believe you know where the castle walls are?"

"Yes, I do." The young man turned to go, but not before she asked one final question. "What's your name?"

"Kabuto," he said, pushing the glasses up his nose as they started to slide forward, leaving the casino.

* * *

"Ah, Tanzaku Town," Kyuubi said from his PET. He gave a sigh. "The money lost and won, the amazing food, and the…oh, wait, that was Jiraiya's visit, not mine." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Don't make me send in Gammanavi," Jiraiya threatened, pulling out his PET to show he was serious.

"Ok, on that note, how about we review what we do," Megaman said as sparks flew between Kyuubi and Jiraiya's eyes as they stared each other down. "So, the four of us netnavis will check around the town's net, while you guys check around the town itself. Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Naruto said, jacking Kyuubi in, the others following suit. "Uh, Lan…"

"I'm not aiming at a jack-in port," Lan guessed.

"No. Shift your aim to two o'clock," Sasuke said, Lan swinging his arm to that position and finally jacking Megaman in. "Perhaps you had better stick with one of us."

"No, no, I'm fine. See." Lan walked forward to run face first into a light pole. "Ok, who do I go with?"

Meanwhile, Kyuubi had split from the other three netnavis to search the casino part of the town's network. He suddenly noticed a green netnavi. The netnavi was wearing a green face mask, two kunai strapped to his thighs, one on each, a chainblade on his left hip, a katana on his right, and a naginata strapped on his back. "Blade?" The netnavi turned to look at him.

"Do I know you," the netnavi asked, looking him up and down.

"Blademan, don't screw with me." Kyuubi then looked at himself and his tails. "Oh, right. I'm a netnavi now. Shit." Blademan looked at Kyuubi like he was insane. "Look, let's just say that I knew you in another life."

"…Are you feeling okay," Blademan asked. "Been hit by any viruses lately or something?"

"What? No, no. Hell, how do I prove this?...Ok, ok, I got it. Migoto Bara gave you that naginata. You're also the only netnavi who has the ability to go between the real world and the cyber world without any assistance from a human. And you're also the one who Rose-chan would trust with her life the most."

"Who are you and who sent you," Blademan asked, one of the kunai now in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on now. My name is now Kyuubi, but I was known around Konoha as the Yellow Flash." Blademan's eyes widened as his hand dropped to his side.

"Arashi…" Blademan put the kunai back in its place, grabbing Kyuubi by the shoulders. "Damn. It really is you." He stepped back, looking Kyuubi over. "How…when did you…?"

"My brother, Yuchiro Hikari."

"Yuchi? Little Yuchi?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be damned."

Kyuubi eyed the chainblade and the katana. "When did you get those weapons? They look to be well used."

"Arashi…some things in this world are best left unknown."

Kyuubi stared at him for a bit, confused, before the realization hit him. "Oh kami. Blade, please, tell me you didn't…you didn't kill those men, did you?"

Blademan looked away, turning his entire body. "Like I said, Arashi, some things are best left unknown."

"Blade…" Kyuubi went silent before changing the subject. "What brings you to Tanzaku?"

"…Rumors…about Orochimaru. I still have one bastard to track down."

Kyuubi was shocked. "Orochimaru is here? Oh man, this isn't good. With Tsunade supposedly here…oh, fuck, this is gonna go horribly wrong."

"Tsunade's here as well? Hmph. Whatever. I'm only here for Orochimaru, that's it. If I find Tsunade, I'll drop you a line." Blademan began to walk away, but not before Kyuubi grabbed his arm.

"Blade…I understand how you feel. But revenge…it just isn't what you should be seeking. And it's more than fourteen years now."

"Arashi…this is something I have to do." He brushed Kyuubi's hand off his arm, walking away. Kyuubi threw a kunai at him, Blademan catching it just as it passed his shoulder. The kunai had a piece of paper attached to it. "A way of contacting you, I assume." He didn't stop to turn around, just kept walking.

"Yeah," Kyuubi said, logging out to return to Naruto's PET. "Kid, get Jiraiya on the line. We got a problem."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure this is a good idea," Shizune asked. The pig began to squirm a little bit and she put him down. "Better, TonTon?"

"Shizune, learn to live a little," Tsunade said. "Besides, you were begging to be able to see this place, weren't you? Well, now's your chance."

Shizune looked at Tsunade a bit. "Weeell….I suppose you're right about that last part. It is a very beautiful area, is it not?"

"It's also a very private area," Orochimaru said, stepping out from the shadows, Kabuto behind him. "Tsunade. So good to see you again, my old friend."

"Wish I could say the same, you snake," Tsunade growled, her glare shooting daggers at Orochimaru.

"Now, is that really anyway to greet a friend? Especially when I've come to offer you a deal." Orochimaru stepped to the side, Kabuto walking forward with a box. Orochimaru then spread his arms out from the robe he was wearing to reveal that his arms had been cut off at the elbows. "I need some…repairs made to my body."

"And let you continue your sick little experiments? Not a chance in hell." Tsunade began to walk away, but what Orochimaru said next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"But you haven't heard what you get in exchange. I could bring back your loved ones Tsunade. Your dear little brother. And the man of your affections at one point in time. Is that worth the effort of reconnecting my arms?" Tsunade's heart had very nearly stopped, her eyes wide. "Well? What do you say?"

"I…I…"

"Perhaps you need more time to think. I will give you until the end of the week to decide."

"Finally found you, you snake bastard," a voice said from the com system of the castle. Blademan suddenly appeared from a jack-in port, startling everyone. "I can finally finish this."

"Who are you?"

"Migoto Bara's partner," Blademan said, drawing his naginata.

"Migoto Bara…uhn, doesn't really ring a bell." Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "Be a pal and get rid of this witness."

"WHAT?" Tsunade and Shizune exclaimed. Kabuto had jumped at Blademan, who in turn dodged the jump, slamming Kabuto with the staff of the naginata, knocking him back to where he had originally jumped from.

"Use my chakra, if you must," Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded, drawing blood from his thumbs, signing, and then slamming his palms to the ground. A large cloud of smoke appeared, dissipating to reveal Manda, bandages covering different parts of his body, his right eye now permanently closed as a result of his run in with Gregar, some of his tail also missing.

"What do you want," he hissed, looking at Orochimaru.

"It's feeding time." Orochimaru nodded his head to Blademan. "Enjoy."

"Feh. So small. I expect a better lunch next time." Manda drew up to his full height, staring down at Blademan.

"I didn't come this far just to lose to some overgrown worm." Manda's vein popped out a bit at this comment. "Move."

"You dare call me an overgrown worm? You impudent little filth."

"Fine. If you won't move, I'll move you." Blademan jumped at Manda, naginata held high over his head. "Overload Blade!" Electricity began to spark off of the naginata's blade, forming into an even larger blade.

"Oh, shit." Blademan slammed his blade into Manda's head, the blade slicing through his body, but not literally slicing him, instead frying Manda to a nice crisp as the electricity flowed through his body. Manda disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Blademan running through it to find Orochimaru and Kabuto gone.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Every time. Every time I get near him, he disappears. Damn it." He then seemed to notice Tsunade and Shizune looking at him, as if seeing them for the first time. "Damn it again. You really are here." He took out a piece of paper, looking at it before touching the jack-in port. "Uh, hold here for just a sec, Tsunade." He disappeared, leaving them stunned.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune asked, tyring to figure out if she had imagined it. "Do you know who that was?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "I do…that was Blademan."

"Blademan? Wait, _the_ Blademan? The only netnavi able to actually live in the real world and cyber world at any time he wishes?"

"Yes. That' s him." Tsunade was about to say more, but Blademan chose that moment to reappear.

"Come with me, Tsunade," he said, turning around. "There are some people who want to meet with you." He began to walk off, stopping only when he noticed the two weren't following. "No, seriously. These guys need to see you about something. It must be pretty important if the Yellow Flash is with them." Tsunade's eyes widened once more, Shizune's mouth dropping. "Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction."

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi: Blade…*sighs sadly*

**Shinobi: Whoa…Never knew you knew someone like that, sensei.**

**Kyuubi: I was hoping we wouldn't have to cross that bridge, but it was good seeing my old friend.**


	24. Sparks fly! Tsunade VS Shinobi!

**Me: Update!**

**Kyuubi: We hardly knew ye, my student.**

**Shinobi: What?**

* * *

Lan had to hold back the gagging he wanted to do at the moment. The group were currently in a small bar/restaurant which, apparently, allowed smoking. With Lan's eyes gone for an undetermined amount of time, his other senses had heighted a little.

"There they are," Naruto said as he saw Blademan walk in, followed by Tsunade and Shizune. Even though he had never met the netnavi, it wasn't hard to guess who he was or what he looked like.

Blademan walked up to the table that Sasuke, Naruto, Lan, and Jiraiya were at, grabbing a chair from another table and straddled it. "Small world, eh, Jiraiya," he said, looking the man over. "Your hair's gotten even longer since I last saw you. You ever gonna get that forest cut or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, smart ass," Jiraiya grumbled. He gestured to two seats, signaling for Tsunade and Shizune to sit. Tsunade was hesitant, but eventually sat down, Shizune only doing so once Tsunade had.

Tsunade looked around the group at the table. "I thought Arashi was with you," she said simply, looking back at Jiraiya. She heard a whistle and looked at the small screen in the center of the table. She saw Kyuubi waving at her and her expression was one of confusion. She pointed at Kyuubi. "Is that…"

"Arashi Uzumaki, in the flesh," Kyuubi said. "Er…data, actually. But you get the point."

"Yeah…guess I do…I think." She looked around the group once more, looking at the Hikari brothers. "Who are these boys?"

"Tsunade, allow me to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki Hikari, Sasuke Uchiha Hikari, and Lan Hikari," Jiraiya said, gesturing to each in turn. "I'm sure you can see the family resemblance."

"So, let's get straight to the point. Why the hell are you looking for me?"

"What, no small talk? No friendly banter? Exchange of wits? No verbal spa-" Jiraiya shut up when Tsunade glared at him, holding up her fist. "Right, onto the important details." He coughed and gestured to Kyuubi. "You, uh, have a better understanding of this than I do."

Kyuubi glared at Jiraiya. "Yeah, sure. Tsunade, I'm gonna put it to you straight. Sarutobi wants you to become the Fifth Hokage," he said, being straight forward. "And I think it's a good idea for you to do so."

Tsunade sat there, looking at the table for a bit, her expression unchanging. She finally leaned back in her seat. "Nah. Think I'll pass," she said, yawning. Everyone did a double take.

"What do you mean, _pass_?" Kyuubi was very obviously shocked, his tails twitching to and fro.

"Just what it sounds like. I pass. What kind of idiot actually accepts a position like that?" Kyuubi now had steam coming out of his ears, literally.

"Apparently, an idiot like me, you old hag!" Tsunade reacted to this, leaning closer to the table.

"Lucky you can't say that to my face, fox boy."

"That's it!" Kyuubi logged out of the table. "Kid, jack me into a copybot. Now!" Naruto did so after taking out a storage scroll, Kyuubi's form replacing the copybot's neutral form. "I'll say it again, in case your ears aren't working," he snarled, leaning closer. "_Old hag!_" Tsunade grabbed his head, wrapping her arm tight around his neck. "ACK! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" He tried to pull out of the hold, but to little avail. "Damn it! Me and my big mouth!" He did the only thing he could think to do and that was to wrap one of his tails around her neck, two more of his tails wrapping around each wrist to assist in pulling her arms off of his neck, slowly, but surely, succeeding. He jacked out of the copybot as soon as he was clear, rubbing his neck. "Same monsterous strength, I see."

"Hey, if you guys are gonna keep this up, give me just long enough to get some popcorn," Blademan said, watching with some amusement.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" both Tsunade and Kyuubi roared.

"Please tell me someone's recording what's going on," Lan whispered.

"Don't worry, I got it all," Jiraiya whispered to the boy.

"I don't see why you don't just accept," Blademan said. "Or is it that you're scared of the paperwork?"

"Yeah, right," Tsunade said, huffing.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just…hokage. That's a lot of responsibility. Way too much for someone like me. Thank you, but I'd rather keep my current lifestyle."

"I think she's lying," Shinobi said, logging into the table, Megaman following him.

"Stay outta this, shorty," Tsunade said, snorting at him.

Shinobi's eyes grew hard, his fists tightening. "What did you just call me?"

"What, hard of hearing? I called you short."

Jiraiya was doing his best to hold back Naruto, but couldn't stop Shinobi from jacking into the still summoned copybot. "Outside, hag. _Now!_" He walked outside, Tsunade standing up to follow him, everyone else getting up to follow them both, Lan running into a table, Sasuke grabbing his shoulders to steer him towards the door. "Alright, bring it." He started to jab his fists forward, ducking and weaving.

"Shinobi, you do know who you're fighting, right," Kyuubi asked, sweatdropping at Shinobi's…stance, if you could call it that. "Oh, boy..." Tsunade had started walking forward. "Shinobi, watch out for the finger. Shinobi, the _finger!_ WATCH OUT FOR THE-!"

WHACK

Shinobi went flying back once Tsunade's finger had made contact, skidding along the ground a bit. "That idiot," Kyuubi growled, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"I got this," Blademan said, walking over to Shinobi. "Spark Pulse." An electric current began to jump back and forth between Blademan's thumb and index finger, Blademan lowering the outstretched digits to Shinobi's forehead, the electricity jumping onto Shinobi, causing his body to jerk. He jumped back up, shaking his head.

"Ow…What hit me?" he asked, suddenly seeing Tsunade. "I got hit by the finger, didn't I?" Kyuubi nodded, now standing on Naruto's shoulder as a hologram. Shinobi closed his eyes and started to chuckle a bit. "Well," he said, opening his eyes a little, "I suppose it's time I got serious." He opened his eyes fully to reveal the Sharingan. "Are you ready, Tsunade-sama?" He bent his knees slightly, preparing to make a charge. His left hand grabbed his wrist, electricity building up around his right hand as he held it perpendicular to the ground, the sound of a flock of birds all chirping at once coming from his hand. He dashed forward, bringing the arm forward, letting go of his wrist. "Chidori!" Tsunade just managed to dodge the hand, swinging her leg around behind her to catch Shinobi's back, sending him flying forward into the wall. They all heard screams from the building. "My apologies, ladies." Shinobi pulled himself out of the hole, dusting himself off. He grabbed a plank of wood nearby and set it over the hole before Jiraiya could even get near it.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat one of the legendary Sannin like that," Tsunade asked, chuckling.

"Perhaps not," Shinobi said, shrugging. "But I'm sure as hell gonna try." He signed, bringing his fingers to his mouth. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He released his breath, sending out a large ball of flame, everyone jumping out of the way.

"Oi, watch the friendly fire!" Blademan yelled, slapping out a small tongue of flame on his right foot.

"HA!" Tsunade slammed her knee into Shinobi's gut, sending him flying once more into a wall, but this one was of stone. He hit it hard, coughing a bit as he slid to the ground. "Ouch. Even I felt that one." There was now a dent in the wall, a perfect mold of Shinobi's body. Shinobi slowly stood up, groaning.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." With each step, he repeated the one word, making his way slowly toward Tsunade. "Yeah. Gonna feel that one in the morning." He then took a stance in front of Tsunade, right fist extended forward slightly, his left fist held parallel to the ground, the distance between them only about three yards. Tsunade was the first to make a move, swinging her right fist at him. He blocked with his left wrist, sliding back a bit, his body moving with each punch and kick. Every now and then, he would throw in a jab of his own, but those chances were few and far between. If it weren't for his Sharingan, odds are that the fight would have been over long before now. As it was, he wasn't doing too well against such strong hits, sliding back with each one. Tsunade drew her right fist back, Shinobi going for a hit to her stomach, but her left fist grabbed his right, her own right slamming him once more in the gut. And with that blow, it was over. Shinobi's form was replaced by the copybot's neutral form, the copybot falling to the ground, Shinobi reappearing in Sasuke's PET, his eyes back to normal.

"Hmph!" Tsunade flipped her head, her hair flicking over her shoulder. "I think we're done here." She began to walk away, but not before Blademan threw in a question.

"What were you doing with Orochimaru at the castle walls," he asked.

She turned to look at him. "That's my business." With that, she walked off, Shizune bowing to the group and following Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked to Blademan questioningly. "Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I found her, she was with him. The only thing I heard was him say that she had the end of the week to decide. But the question is where they meet."

"Don't you mean what she's supposed decide?" Naruto asked.

"For you guys, maybe. My only concern is Orochimaru." Blademan turned to find a jack-in port and walked to one in a light pole. "I'll see you fellas around. If you want training, I'll be more than happy to help you." And with that, he disappeared, once more in the town's net.

"What does he mean by that?" Naruto looked to Jiraiya, who in turn looked to Kyuubi, who held up his hands, palms facing outward.

"Hey, don't ask me. Perhaps when you're older, if Blade doesn't tell you himself," Kyuubi said, ending that conversation. "So, how are you feeling Shinobi?"

"Like I was hit by a fuckin' truck…" he answered, groaning. "I'm not even sure I have my right arm anymore. Is it still there?"

* * *

Blademan was sitting in an area with a few trees, meditating of sorts. He heard a twig pop and looked up to see Kyuubi approaching him. "Copybot?" he asked.

"Yeah. Listen….you wanna talk about……Migoto?" Kyuubi asked, his question rather hesitant.

"There's nothing to talk about, Arashi," Blademan answered, closing his eyes. "I'm going to kill Orochimaru myself. Even if it kills me in the end."

"Yeah, but…"

"Arashi. I'm serious. Don't even bother stopping me. I know how you became the Yellow Flash, Arashi. I know better than anyone. But losing someone like Migoto…I don't expect you to understand, alright. Just try to stay out of my way. I don't want you or those kids getting hurt." Blademan opened his eyes once more, standing up. He picked up the naginata as well, which he had set beside him. Kyuubi saw the inscription on the blade, his mind flashing back to Migoto Bara's last days among the living.

"I see you've taken good care of the naginata," Kyuubi said, noticing the light glaring off of it. Blademan looked down at the naginata, nodding.

"Yeah, well. It's the only other physical thing I have to remember her by." He pointed at the facemask and at his pouch. "Other than the mask and clip. But that's it."

"You still have that old thing? I thought you said you had gotten rid of it."

"Ok, so I lied. I didn't realize how much it was worth to me until I tried to get rid of it," Blademan said, shrugging. He pulled out a clip, a small little piece of silver. "Still don't know why she gave it to me. My hair never actually grew out, although that's expected of most netnavis." He stared at it a bit longer before putting it back in the pouch. "So, what are you going to do about Tsunade?"

Kyuubi sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I honestly have no idea how to handle this, Blade. We both know how stubborn the old gal can be."

"Boy, do we ever. Pain in the butt to train for Sarutobi and an even bigger pain in the ass when it came to getting her away from the casinos."

"Short of beating some sense into her, I don't see what we can do." Kyuubi sighed once more. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring squeeze following.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, old friend," Blademan said, giving his shoulder a pat. "Now then, since we both seem to have a little free time, how about we do some catching up?"

"What about your hunt for Orochimaru?"

"I've waited fourteen years to kill the bastard," Blademan said, clenching his fist. "One more week won't make much of a difference."

"You're gonna tail her, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

"Hmmmm…not bad, Sasuke," Blademan said. It had been two days since the meeting with Tsunade and the Hikari brothers had come to Blademan for some help with jutsu training. "Your Chidori is very impressive, considering how long you've had it. However, your timing is slightly off. Against a much more skilled opponent, you would be dead right now." Blademan took off the chainblade, katana, and kunai, laying them on a bench, while laying the naginata very gently on the table. "This is easily remedied, of course." Blademan held his right wrist with his left hand, electricity building around his hand, the electricity making what sounded like a flock of birds chirping. He dashed at the wooden dummy, pulling his left hand from his wrist at the moment of impact. He came to a stop to look at Sasuke. "You can train like that until you are more comfortable with the Chidori as a whole. This only allows you to block a few possible counters, including a handful of close combat weaponry, but this is only for beginners."

"How are you able to use the Chidori and Lightning Blade without a Sharingan?" Naruto asked, watching this little session.

"You don't honestly believe Kakashi could come up with something like that on his own, do you? Now, the timing was his perfection. But he needed someone to help him with the basic form and flow of chakra. Since I don't have the Sharingan, I have to rely on alternative means to avoid counterattacks. Such as the releasing of the wrist that I just showed you, whereas Kakashi and Shinobi pull their wrists away from the wrist as they move. However, I don't recommend that for a battle, as it is tricky enough to build up the right amount of chakra."

"So, what you're saying is, don't use Chidori unless I absolutely must?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I'm saying to spend more time than you currently do."

"But…that would require a twenty eight hour day…"

"…Never mind, then. You're doing great as is…" He turned back to his weapons, pulling out a cloth and began to clean the blade of his naginata. "Anything else you boys need?"

"No, I think that about covers it for today," Lan said, talking to a tree.

"Over here, Lan!"

"Damn it to hell!"

"So, how long did the doctors say you had to wear those glasses?"

"Until my eyes are done adjusting to my Kekkei Genkai. I don't suppose you know how long that can take?"

"Longest I've heard was a month, maybe a month and a half. Sharingan user, I might add. Poor fella couldn't see any color except red and black the entire time. Damn near drove him insane. The least amount of time was about two weeks."

"I hate my life right now."

"Ah, you'll get through it. Besides, you have a Kekkei Genkai that's never even been heard of. You could start a completely different bloodline. Although…" He looked up, thinking. "I wonder how many different Kekkei Genkais have been created by…cross breeding, I suppose…the different kinds of Kekkei Genkai. For all we know, this has already happened in history."

"I suppose so."

"Actually, it has been done when…an Uchiha raped a Hyuuga to form the first Sharingan…" Sasuke and Shinobi admitted.

"…So your clan is related to the Hyuuga?" Blademan asked.

"Not exactly. The moment the child born from that, it was immediately exiled from the Hyuuga with all ties to it cut," Sasuke replied.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, walking into the room. "You summoned me?"

"Shizune…what are your thoughts about the past two days…" Tsunade was unusually sullen, surprising Shizune.

"Well…I can't really say that I've given it much thought, milady. I trust that you'll do what you think is right, though."

"Thanks, Shizune." But that wasn't what Tsunade had wanted to hear. Shizune walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. "Four more days…to make a decision…"

**

* * *

**

Me: MaxForce made this chapter once again.


	25. Prelude to a battle!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru yelled, looking through a book in front of him. Kabuto came running in, Orochimaru looking up. "Migoto Bara. I now know why it sounds familiar. Do you remember when I first ran from Konoha? When they found my lab?"

"Yes, I believe I recall," Kabuto said, pushing his glasses back onto his nose.

"Two of my men came back, reporting that they had been found. They said that a girl that they had identified as Migoto Bara had followed them and her netnavi, Blademan, had somehow appeared in the real world with her."

"Ah. Would you like me to pull up any records we have specifically for that incident?"

"Yes. Do that. I may find some use for this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, sir?" Kabuto was confused, once more pushing the glasses up on his face.

"Come now, Kabuto. He came at me with every intention of killing me. Do you honestly believe that he wouldn't tail Tsunade for the chance to kill me?" He let it sink in and Kabuto nodded.

"I shall begin research right now." Kabuto walked out, once more pushing the glasses up.

* * *

Blademan yawned, stretching out his body as he awoke, his back popping as he arched it. "That sounded lovely," Lan said, already up, a mug of some warm drink in his hand, his face towards the rising sun. He had been getting more accustomed to his heightened senses as the week had passed and had, for the most part, memorized the layout of the room.

"It felt lovely," Blademan replied, grabbing his weapons. He did his best to avoid tripping over Sasuke and Naruto, but ended up tripping over Jiraiya, waking the white haired man up. "Damn it, Jiraiya. Why the hell do you feel the need to sleep right at the doors?"

"Unh," Jiraiya grunted. "Five more minutes, please." He turned over, returning to his snoring.

"…Is he sucking his thumb?"

"If he is, grab a picture for me," Lan said. Blademan slid the door open and walked out, all of his weapons in their place. "I guess I better wake everyone else up." He walked over to his brothers, shaking them gently to wake them up. Sasuke proved to be easier to wake up, while Naruto presented a…rather interesting challenge. It ended up taking Sasuke's fireball jutsu to wake him up, his pajamas set alight at the rear end. He jumped up, beating at the flames. Lan quickly ran to the restroom, grabbing a glass on his way and filling it up with water. He came back and threw it, but missed…by a good three feet. The water hit Jiraiya, waking the man up. "Did I get him?"

"No," Jiraiya snapped, his arms folded, his hair plastered to his head. "You got me."

"Naruto, try stop, drop, and roll," Sasuke suggested. Naruto quickly complied, rolling around on the floor. The flames were soon out and Naruto went into the restroom, coming out later with a change of clothes. "Better?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Much better." He looked around, noticing that the room was short one occupant. "Where'd Blademan get to?"

"Dunno," Lan said, sitting back down to face the window. "He left a few minutes ago. Don't know where to, though."

"Wait, you said he left?" Kyuubi asked from Naruto's PET, now wide awake.

"Yeah."

"Shit. We need to find him," Kyuubi said, jacking into one of the waiting Copybots. He turned to the others. "He's going to tail Tsunade to her meeting with Orochimaru. We need to stop him. Before he does something stupid."

"Like what?" Jiraiya asked, wringing out his hair over a bucket.

"Like get himself killed. So, first things first. We need to find Tsunade or at the very least Shizune. She should know where Tsunade would be. We'd better split up. The netnavis are gonna take the net again, you guys take the roads. We stay in constant communication. Uh….anyone see the generator kunai he loaned me?"

"I think he took them with him," Lan said.

"How can you even tell? You're blind."

"They sound different from other kunai."

"Sound?"

"Well…they just make a different noise when they rub against something than a normal kunai does."

"Say….kid, do you think you could track him by noise and smell?"

"Well, maybe. I mean, it's a long shot, sure, but there's a small chance I could. Depends on what I have to smell first."

"Something that I'm sure he would carry on him. Or would at least permeate the mask on his armor." Kyuubi pulled out a bottle of liquid, popping the top off of it. "Take a whiff of this."

Lan sniffed it, inhaling deeply. "That smells nice. What is it?"

"A perfume that an old friend used to wear. It's a long shot, but there must be something on him that still has that smell." Lan started toward the door, giving little sniffs as he went. "Well?"

"Yeah…yeah, I can smell something. It's really faint, but it's there. There are gaps all along the hallway, but there is definitely a smell of that perfume." Lan walked down the hallway, the rest of the group following him.

"AH! DEMON FOX!" The group ran back into the room, slamming the door behind them, panting hard.

"Kyuubi, now might be a good time to either use the henge or jack out of the Copybot," Jiraiya said between breaths.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Kyuubi panted. He chose to jack out, Naruto storing the bot into its storage scroll. "Alright, shall we try this again?" The rest nodded and slowly slid the door open, peeking out of the crack to make sure the coast was clear before leaving the room again.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think you should go," Shizune said. She was currently latched onto the back of Tsunade's shirt, Tsunade dragging her along.

"Shizune, would you let go already?" Tsunade asked, looking at her assistant. "Don't even try to stop me. We both know that we'll regret it." Shizune reluctantly let go, knowing that Tsunade was right. "I'll be back later. Maybe two or three hours." She left the hotel that they were at, never noticing her silent green escort. Shizune watched her go, but her breath caught when she saw Blademan wink at her before going after Tsunade. She stood there for a bit before leaving to find Blademan's friends.

* * *

"Lan, that's the third shop you've led us to," Jiraiya said.

"Like it's my fault Blademan spends so much time in stores," Lan bit out. "What kind of shops are they, anyways?"

"Looks like weapons shops," Kyuubi said. "Probably old contacts he knows. That would definitely be Blademan. Always looking for information he may or may not need." Lan then stopped in front of a tea shop, surprising even Kyuubi. "Although, I didn't know he liked tea…"

"There you all are!" The group turned around to see Shizune running up to them. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, you found us," Jiraiya said. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Tsunade has gone to meet with Orochimaru. And Blademan-san was following her."

"Damn it! I knew this would happen," Kyuubi said. "Shizune, do you have any idea where they would meet?"

"Well, the only place that they could meet that's private is either the castle walls or the outskirts of town." Everyone looked at the other and all nodded.

"We start at the outskirts," Sasuke said. "Any objections?" There were none and the group headed off, although they had to slow down for Lan, who had sadly run into another light pole, his fourth one since they left the hotel.

* * *

"Orochimaru, you stupid snake, where are you?" Tsunade yelled, looking around the field. There were large boulders everywhere, sparse grass, and only one tree that was withering away.

"Geez," Blademan said to himself, hiding behind one of the boulders. "As conspicuous as ever, I see." He was careful to stay quiet, trying to avoid unwanted attention. At that point, there was a squirrel giving him just a bit too much attention and he was debating whether he should kill it, spook it, or just knock it unconscious. The way it kept running to him and then from him was making the first choice very appealing. He was about to grab it when he heard a twig snap. His head snapped around to face Tsunade's position to see Orochimaru and Kabuto walking to her. "Finally," he said, forgetting the squirrel. He slowly drew the katana from its sheath, the chainblade from its position on his belt. He stood up out of his crouch, careful to stay behind the boulder.

"So, Tsunade," Orochimaru hissed, looking her over. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah…yeah, I have," she answered. "I've decide…to reject your offer."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. I'm not taking the offer." Tsunade turned away from him and began to walk off. She stopped when he started to chuckle, the chuckle turning into a full blown laugh.

"Oh, that is rich. Rich, I tell you," Orochimaru said. "Do you honestly believe I'll just let you go?" He looked at Kabuto, nodding. "You know what to do, Kabuto." Kabuto nodded, drawing a kunai.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her," Blademan said, jumping from the boulder between Kabuto and Tsunade. "I came for Orochimaru, but I can't let you attack her either. Damn my sense of ethics," he added to himself, keeping his voice down so that only he could hear the last sentence.

"If I must go through you, then so be it," Kabuto said. "But I will not hold back."

"RASENGAN!" Kabuto jumped out of the way of Naruto as he landed, leaving a fair sized crater in the spot Kabuto had been standing. "Damn. Maybe I shouldn't yell out my move when I'm trying to sneak up on people."

"I could have told you that," Shinobi said. "Baka."

"Oi, don't make me come in there!" Everyone sweatdropped at that comment, even Naruto and Shinobi. "Did I really just say that?"

"So many nuisances," Orochimaru sighed. "Kabuto, perhaps it is time to even the playing field. Do it." Kabuto nodded, signing. He slammed his palms to the ground, two large coffins shooting out of the ground. "Get ready for a blast from the past, Blademan. I'm sure you remember these two gentlemen." The coffins opened to reveal two men. Both of them wore face masks, leaving only their eyes showing. Their eyes were the same color, a deep green. Both wore the same ensemble, a simple shinobi outfit, a headband with only a strip of metal and a music note on it. The man on the left had a katana, which looked very much like the one that Blademan was holding, while the one on the right held a chainblade, again looking very much like the chainblade in Blademan's possession.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Blademan said, his eyes facing the sky. "Did I do something to piss off someone up there? Or is it just my rotten luck?"

"Blade, are those the men who…" Kyuubi began, but didn't finish the question.

"Yeah. They are." He tightened his grip on the bladed weapons in his hand, looking at the two men. "Back from the grave to haunt me."

"Well, I believe that has helped to even these odds a bit," Orochimaru said, turning back to the remainder of the group. "What about the rest of you, I wonder?" He continued to study the group. "Yes, what shall we do with you?"

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Also, Maxforce wrote this chapter.


	26. End of a battle!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Kid, jack me, Shinobi, and Megaman into the CopyBots," Kyuubi said. The three brothers complied, bringing out their own CopyBots and jacking in the NetNavis. "Alright, we're helping Blademan."

"Now, hang on a second…" Blademan started, but Kyuubi held up his hand.

"Not one word, Blade. You're gonna need our help and you know it."

"Fine…" Blademan grumbled. He then took a closer look at Shinobi as the three NetNavis joined him. "Have we met before?"

"Oops. Forgot to tell you. Yuchiro also brought back my nephew, Hub Hikari, as Megaman, and Shinobi there was once known as Obito Uchiha." Blademan did a double take. "Okay, fight now, ask later."

"Uh…right…" Blademan said, nodding. His eyes suddenly shone, a plan forming in his mind. "Obito, you'll fight with me. Arashi, you and the kid can take the one with the katana."

"Right," the other three NetNavis said. The two men suddenly turned and ran, forcing the NetNavis to give chase.

"Get back here, damn it!" Blademan yelled, running in front of the other three.

"Well, that's most of you gone," Orochimaru said. "Kabuto, perhaps you'd like to entertain the children? Oh. Before you go, would you be so kind as to bring out Manda for me?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, biting his thumb and slamming it into the ground, before he, too, began running from the field.

Orochimaru watched the four combatants until they were out of sight before turning back to Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Ah, the three Sannin, all in one place. How long has it been since we last gathered together?"

"Not long enough, in my opinion," Jiraiya said.

"You wound me." Orochimaru looked down from his perch on Manda's head, looking at his old comrades. They were surrounded by large clouds of smoke, the smoke dissipating to reveal Gammabunta and a giant slug, Jiraiya and Tsunade riding on their heads, respectively.

* * *

Blademan and Shinobi were currently playing ro-sham-bo to see who would be the first to fight, the man with the chainblade sweatdropping at every tie. "Damn it," Shinobi said as they both ended with another scissors.

"Uh, guys…" Kyuubi said, intruding on the game. "Why don't you just double team?"

"DAMN IT, KYUUBI, GET BACK OVER HERE!"Megaman yelled, fending off a barrage of slashes as the man with the katana pressed at him.

"Just give me a few more seconds," Kyuubi called back. "Now, like I was saying, just go at him at the same time."

"WOULD YOU GET BACK OVER HERE?" Kyuubi looked back to see Megaman's katana BattleChip starting to crack, the man's barrage not once letting up. "Shit. We'll have to talk later." He ran back over, forming a Rasengan in his right hand as he neared the man, slamming it into his side. He helped Megaman back up as Shinobi and Blademan turned their attention to the one with the chainblade.

"So, Chain, it's back to this, eh?" Blademan asked, a fake smile coming to his lips.

"I'm surprised you remember my name," Chain said, his stance low to the ground. He jabbed every now and then to keep the two at bay, never letting them get any closer than two yards.

"Humph. Let's get this over with…" Blademan said, sliding the katana back into its sheath, putting his now free hand on his chainblade. "Lightning Snake!" Electricity began to spark off of the blade's surface. Blademan reared his arms back, whipping them forward to release the blade's segments to wrap around Chain. Chain's body went into spasms, the electricity crackling through his body. When the blade unwrapped itself, Chain went on the offensive, wrapping his own blade around Blademan. He was about to yank the handle, which would have sent the segments slicing through his body, but he was stopped by a large foot slamming into his side, his blade unwrapping itself from Blademan.

"Thanks, Pyro, you big ol' buddy," Shinobi said, patting the large Tyrannosaur's leg. "I'll be sure to talk to Sasuke about those extra steaks." Pyro nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, Obito. You remember our Storm Combo?" Shinobi nodded, assuming the Chidori stance. Blademan bent his knees, transferring his weight to his right foot, which was now behind his body. His left hand now covered his right fist.

"Chidori!" Shinobi dashed forward, his Chidori hitting Chain dead center. Chain spun to face him, only to have Blademan tut at him.

"Shouldn't have done that. Thunder Blade!" Blademan ran forward, a little slower than Shinobi's Chidori had been. His fist, now covered in yellow electricity, slammed into the man's back, bones cracking and breaking. "Don't you know? Thunder always follows lightning." He walked past Shinobi, slapping his upraised hand. He turned back to Chain, who couldn't move.

"Blademan. Sorry about having to come back," he said, coughing. "But this wasn't exactly fun for me either." His body began to break apart, turning into sand. "Take care of that chainblade for me. It'll be just fine in your hands."

"What was that about?" Shinobi asked. Blademan shrugged before turning back to watch Kyuubi and Megaman's fight. Right now, they were on top, Kyuubi pinning the man down with four of his tails, Megaman drilling him with a charge shot before Kyuubi dropped him to the ground.

"This is it!" Megaman said, throwing the man into the air.

"Ōdama Rasengan!" Kyuubi slammed the man with a very large Rasengan, an explosion filling the area, blinding Shinobi and Blademan to what happened. When they could see again, the only thing left was Kyuubi and Megaman standing in a large crater, the last man nowhere to be seen. He turned to the other two, giving a thumbs up. "I guess that wraps this fight up."

* * *

"Lan, are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked. Lan had so far taken the most damage, Kabuto trying to knock him out first.

"Yeah. But I'm done playing around," he said, pulling out a bag of coffee pills. He took two, swallowing them. His hair began to change, turning darker, his jacket changing to a dark red. "Chaos is in the house!" He pointed at Kabuto, which surprised the silver haired ninja. "Yeah, I'm pointing at you, four eyes. You can't beat me. So just give up."

"Chakra Dissection Blade!" Kabuto's hands were covered with chakra, slashing at Chaos, who dodged easily. Chaos responded with a kick in his ribs, sending him flying to Naruto, who made four copies of himself. The copies kicked Kabuto into the air, Naruto jumping up to follow him into the air and slam him with both fists into the ground.

"He's all yours Sasuke," Naruto called, picking him up by the collar and throwing him at Sasuke, who had been using the diversion his brothers had created to charge up a Chidori.

"Chidori!" He slammed his hand into Kabuto, sending the man into a tree, breaking that tree in half. "Chaos, he's done." Chaos, who had started towards him, stretching his hand to his throat, stopped.

"Oh, come on," he whined. "Just one explosion. Please?"

"No. He won't be bothering us for a bit. Just tie him up."

"Just one explosion. That's all I ask. Please? Pleeeeeassse?"

"Chaos…" Sasuke warned.

Chaos sighed. "Fine. Give me some rope…"

* * *

"Alright, Gammabunta, get the oil!" Jiraiya shouted.

"On three," Gammabunta said, inhaling. "One, two…"

"Three! Fire!" Jiraiya exhaled a fireball, while Boss Toad let loose with hundreds of gallons of oil. The flames lit the oil, which had been expelled at Orochimaru and Manda. Manda slithered back, getting singed on his tail. "Direct hit!"

"You'll pay for that, fool!" Orochimaru exclaimed. He jumped off of Manda's head to land on Gammabunta's, whipping his tongue out to wrap it around Jiraiya's neck. Jiraiya started feeling weak, going to his knees.

"Get away from him!" Tsunade slammed into Orochimaru, his tongue unwrapping itself from around Jiraiya's neck. She then kneed him where every man is weak, Orochimaru sinking down. She listened to his groaning for a bit before kicking him off Gammabunta, Manda catching the man. Gammabunta drew his katana, slicing at Manda, who retaliated with his tail, wrapping it around Gammabunta's sword arm, twisting it hard enough to break the bone, resulting in Gammabunta's release of his sword.

"Get him, Gammabunta!" Jiraiya commanded.

"Oi, don't order me around," Gammabunta growled. "I know what I'm doing." Gammabunta charged Manda, Manda wrapping around Gammabunta, the two rolling around while the two Sannin on them had started a hand to hand fight.

"Lady Tsunade," the giant slug said, getting the woman's attention. "Perhaps you could use the katana of Gammabunta? I'm sure that Jiraiya could use the help."

"Heh," Tsunade chuckled. "I think you're right." Tsunade jumped to the blade, kicking it into the air. "I'm gonna need a lift." The slug complied, using a stream of liquid to shoot Tsunade into the air. "Hey, Manda!" The giant purple snake turned its only eye to Tsunade. "Give this back to Gammabunta, will ya?" She slammed her fist into the sword's handle, sending it shooting off like a rocket at Manda.

"That's it, I _quit_!" Manda said, disappearing just before the blade would have impaled his head. Orochimaru fell, landing hard, a small crater surrounding his body now.

"Oh, good," Blademan said, drawing the three Sannin's attention to the group of NetNavis and humans walking over to them. "Looks like you just about wrapped up here." Chaos threw Kabuto in front of Orochimaru, reverting back to Lan as he did so. "I believe this belongs to you."

"You suck at knot tying," Kabuto said, standing up as he came to, the rope slipping off.

"_Baka_," Naruto said, slapping the back of Lan's head.

"Ow!" Lan held his head. "It wasn't me who tied it, it was Chaos. Chaos, damn it!"

"Kabuto, perhaps it's time we made our escape," Orochimaru growled. "But we will be back." The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it. There they go," Kyuubi said, clenching his fists.

"Hang on," Blademan said, holding up his hand. He snapped his fingers.

"AHHHHHH!"

"What would you say? Three, maybe four, miles away?" Blademan asked.

"What did you do?" Kyuubi paled.

"I planted a generator kunai on Kabuto. Smug little bastard didn't notice the difference between the kunai in his pouch." Blademan turned away, walking off. "Well, maybe I'll see you around."

"What, you're leaving? Why not come back to Kohona with us?" Shinobi asked.

"Eh. Maybe some other time. Not today, though. I'll keep in touch with you fellas." He kept walking until he was out of sight, leaving the group to do some clean up, which involved attending the injured, storing the CopyBots back in their proper scrolls, and restoring any data the NetNavis may have lost.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel, huh?" Lan asked, walking forward before tripping over a stone. He hit another stone face first, everyone wincing at the sound. He stood back up, the glasses broken, his eyes open. "Ow! Damn it, this isn't a very good day today!" He then noticed that he was looking at everyone. Actually looking at them. "Hey…I can see. I can see!" He then stopped to look closer at Tsunade and Shizune. "So, that's what Tsunade looks like. I thought you said she was a bitter looking hag, Naruto."

"What?" Tsunade turned to glare at Naruto, who began backing away from the group.

"Heh heh…uh…Syannora!" Naruto ran off, leaving the group behind, Tsunade in close pursuit.

"Do you think we should help him?" Lan asked, watching Naruto dodge kicks from Tsunade.

"Nah. He'll live. We just need to get back to the village…hmmm, I wonder what we missed," Jiraiya said. "Ah, well, we'll find out soon enough. Let's get our stuff and head back to KoHona."

"Tatsukete!" Naruto screamed in pure terror.

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Also, Maxforce wrote this chapter.


	27. Goodbye Kohona! Hello Den Tech City!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Now tell me again, _why_ did you not accept the job, Jiraiya?" Tsunade growled as she cracked her left knuckles.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…You know me. I'm a perv," Jiraiya whimpered as he hid behind Lan and whispered, "She gets close, please use that new Kekkei Genkai you've got…"

"Nope."

"You suck…"

_"He prefers to lick,"_ Chaos snickered.

_'Can it…'_ Lan thought.

_"Kufufufu…I must say, you are becoming a man from what we've seen in your dreams…"_ Netto chuckled.

_'Shut…it!'_

"Lan…Lan, you're making those faces again!" Naruto barked, startling his brother.

"S-Sorry! Chaos and Netto were talking to me."

_"No. We were teasing you, though we both would like to lick it as well…"_ Chaos corrected.

"Damn it…Chaos and Netto are perverts…" Lan muttered.

"Are we doomed to be surrounded by horrible perverted men?" Sasuke asked.

"I hope not…" Shinobi nodded.

"Let's just get Tsunade to Kohona so we can get back home. I _really_ want to have Kaa-san's curry…" Lan complained.

"And her ramen…" Naruto added.

"Cease thine hunger, my brothers," Sasuke glared, "You are making my own lust for Kaa-san's delicious strawberry upside-down cake reveal itself…"

"Are they serious?" Tsunade whispered, "You let Chunin outside of Kohona help you?"

"All of them, except for Lan and Megaman, were born in Kohona at one point," Jiraiya explained, "Naruto and Sasuke moved from the village when Yuchiro and Haruka adopted them."

"Haruka? Oh, you mean the Uchiha Medic I taught back when she was twelve, right? Damn fine chakra control and levels. Kinda surprising she eloped with this guy after giving Arashi her two-days notice for retirement when she turned sixteen."

"And she still trains…" Jiraiya shuddered, recalling the last time she caught him trying to peek at her in the bath, as Shizune talked with the three young Chunin.

"I've always wanted to visit Den Tech City," Shizune spoke.

"Maybe you'll get to see it when Baa-chan gets a break from her paperwork," Naruto grinned before ducking a punch from said Sannin, "Ha! Missed m…"

"Got you!" Tsunade cheered as she slugged the poor guy with a kick.

"Thank you, Baa-chan…!" Naruto's screaming thanks was heard.

"…Why that little…He planned it, dammit!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Based on the wind velocity and direction you struck him, Tsunade-sama, he will approach Kohona in about…ten seconds," Sasuke calculated on his PET.

"God dammit…" Lan muttered, "How come Naruto gets to see his girl first?"

"You want to go on the express train then?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll walk…" Lan gulped.

_"Good idea…"_ Ikarin, Chaos, and Netto agreed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Shinobi asked before mimicking Sasuke's voice, "Oi, Baa-chan, you wearing a monster mask or is that your real face?"

Tsunade's left eye twitched. She turned and punted Sasuke into the air. Shinobi laughed madly as Sasuke screamed. Everyone sweatdropped when they realized what just happened.

"Dammit!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I'm signing you up for anger management classes when we get there, Lady Tsunade…" Shizune muttered while Tonton oinked in agreement.

* * *

"Naruto…Sasuke…" Bakuto growled as he tapped his fingers on the ground, "You'd better have a damn good reason why you fell on me."

"Baa-chan did it," Kyuubi replied.

"Oh, you mean the hag Tsunade!" Bahamut laughed from his PET.

"Who else would do this?" Kyuubi laughed.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Hikari and Sasuke Uchiha-Hikari, the Council I expecting you and your brother at…Where is your brother?" an ANBU in a cat mask asked as she appeared in a plume of smoke.

"Half a day's walk from here," Shinobi grinned, "We got here via Tsunade Airlines!"

"That's fine…Now get the fuck off me, you jackasses!" Bakuto snapped before throwing the two off him, "Sheesh, I just had to agree to come here to get Yugito-chan's favorite candy…"

* * *

"Any reason as to why we have been summoned?" Sasuke inquired as he and Naruto stood before the members of the Civilian Council and Ninja Council.

"It is simple, really; you two are forbidden to leave the Hidden Continent," an old man with slightly-graying hair and coated in bandages replied.

"I am sorry, but only the Hokage may authorize that," Sasuke said.

"We know. That is why he isn't here," a civilian member replied with a grin, "You two and your brother are far too valuable to slip out of Kohona's grasp. We even heard from the last doctor your brother talked to about him having a new bloodline."

"Don't you dare…" Naruto growled.

"Don't we dare _what_?" a man with long blond hair and blue eyes pondered.

"You are not using our brother as means of replicating his eyes for this village," Sasuke replied with a stern Uchiha Death Glare, "What you are doing right now goes far beyond your rights, Civilian Council. This matter is one of Ninja Affairs."

"Sorry, but we're not leaving."

"I think you are…"

Everyone turned to see Sarutobi being pushed in on a wheelchair by Tsunade with Jiraiya and Lan behind them. The civilians paled as they saw Sarutobi glare at them. Naruto and Sasuke smirked at the faces.

"You have no right to summon two ninja not part of Kohona here," Sarutobi growled, "Furthermore, Danzo, you have no right to try to make them stay. Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruto are all Chunin of Den Tech City."

"Which, as per our agreement, has allowed us to not be targeted by ANBU for being Missing-Nin," Sasuke added.

"Sarutobi…" the old bandaged man growled.

"I am sorry about this, you two," Sarutobi apologized.

"It is quite fine, grandfather," Sasuke bowed, "But tell us, how do you fare knowing Tsunade will be Hokage soon?"

"…No comment…" Sarutobi replied with shifty eyes as his niece glared at him while the Civilian Council reluctantly exited, "…Except for the Civilian Council is hereby forbidden to start meeting without the Hokage's knowledge or they will be charged for treason and executed."

The Civilian Council paled even further. Some soiled their robes before they all dashed out, screaming in fear. Sarutobi chuckled as the three brothers laughed.

"Now then…" Sarutobi's face hardened, "Who called this meeting without my knowledge?"

"I did," Danzo replied.

"I should have guessed…" the old man muttered, "Danzo, I thought I made it clear that you can't call meetings unless a Hokage is present."

"But one is…"

_'Shit! Does he know…?'_ Kyuubi thought.

"Indeed, Danzo-baka," Sasuke agreed, "Grandfather Sarutobi and Tunade-sama are here. Now please excuse my brothers and I. We require the needed time to obtain any final items from the village before packing out suitcases for our trip home. Ciao."

"…" Sarutobi waited until the three had left before turning to Danzo, "You had no right to do that."

"They are ninja, are they not?" Danzo asked, "Two born right here in Kohona…"

"Yet raised in Den Tech City," Jiraiya countered, "They have legal citizenship there and not here. Kohona has no rights to force them to stay here against their will."

"…I see…Very well, then I will drop it…" Danzo said.

"Good. Now as punishment for doing this, all of you will be forbidden to have any council meetings for two months," Sarutobi ordered, earning a whoop from the Nara member of the Kohona Ninja Council, "Shikaku…"

"Why am I not surprised? He's a Nara. They hate things like this," Tsunade spoke with a small smile.

"Guilty," Shikaku chuckled before his face turned serious, "Though I am a bit weary of those three. I mean, Naruto can summon…you know…"

"Yes. I know he can summon Minato," Sarutobi replied, "I also know Sasuke has a special contract that lets him summon snakes and dinosaurs and Lan has one letting him summon eagles and wolfs."

"Dinosaurs?" a female Inuzuka paled.

"Yes, dinosaurs, Tsume," Sarutobi chuckled as he watched the various reactions of the ninja council, "You should also know better than to mess with Sasuke in a battle of wits, even if you're a Nara. He's the one who created the CopyBots you saw in the Chunin Exams, that Dimensional Area, and the Synchro-Chip."

"Dimensional Area?" Tunade repeated.

"You'll understand when you see it," Jiraiya replied, "Pretty cool, too. Even graduated from one of the best colleges in the world a few years back, that Sasuke."

"As an Uchiha should do."

"Danzo, you're on thin ice…" Sarutobi warned, "One more comment like that or insinuating to forcing those three to stay and your title will be stripped and your seat on the council taken."

"Very well…"

* * *

"Okay. Checklist time," Lan said, "Suitcases?"

"Check," Naruto said.

"Toothbrushes and clothes?"

"Check," Sasuke replied.

"Jutsu Scrolls and Weapon Scrolls?"

"Yep!" Shinobi replied, "Though your Kaa-san will kill us for this if she finds out we have weapons in the house."

"Which is why they'll be with you guys in the PET," Lan replied, "Souvenirs?"

"Yep!" Kyuubi and Megaman replied.

"Okay! We're ready to leave!" Lan grinned.

"Say, where're Maylu and Roll?" Naruto asked.

"They went back ahead of us," Lan replied, "Remember? We sent a Shadow Clone of each of us with her to make sure she got there safely."

"Bet she liked the Shadow Clone of you, Lan…" Naruto smirked.

"Can it!"

"Any particular reason, my brother? Other than that, I do believe the memories of the Shadow Clone I left saw your clone and her cuddling at a river near the airport…"

"Shut it, Mr. Smartypants!"

"I'm just saying, I think that she wishes to enter a bit higher now…"

"We're thirteen."

"Old enough to kill, old enough to have sex and get wasted on alcohol," Kyuubi quoted.

"You too, Uncle?"

"Aye!" Kyuubi laughed, "Now then, I think we have company."

The other five blinked before Kyuubi's tails shot out and slammed against the far left wall. Two clouds of smoke erupted before dissipating to real two ANBU with the kanji for 'root' on their masks. Kyuubi snarled at the two.

"ROOT Agents…" Kyuubi spat, "I thought I told that old fart Danzo to disband you, dammit!"

"Hear us out," one spoke, "Our master wishes to speak with you six and he gets what he wants."

"Really now?" Kyuubi smiled sweetly, "Well then…Perhaps I should tell Jiji-san about this."

Four of his tails moves and cracked their necks. The two ROOT Agents slumped as Kyuubi put them into storage scrolls. He walked over to a window.

"I'll be right back…" Kyuubi said before performing the Hirashin no Jutsu.

* * *

"I believe we can close di…"Sarutobi began before Kyuubi appeared in a yellow flash, "Kyuubi?"

"The Kyuubi?" Tsume snarled.

"Wrong one. I'm a NetNavi registered as Naruto's personal one," Kyuubi explained before taking out the two ROOT Agents and faced Danzo, snarling, "You fuckin' old fart, I thought ROOT was forced to disband years ago."

"…"

"Danzo, you better explain yourself," Sarutobi growled.

"I did disband ROOT years ago," Danzo replied.

"Oh really now? Then what about these two?" Kyuubi asked before taking off their masks and forcing them to show their tongues, "And I know that this seal was applied only three years ago based on the amount of saliva coating it and how visible it is."

"…"

"…I see…ANBU!" Sarutobi roared as four ANBU appeared, "Arrest Danzo for going against a direct order of the Hokage."

"You…ROOT!" Danzo roared as four ROOT Nin appeared, grabbed Danzo, and vanished.

"Damn old fart…" Kyuubi growled.

"What just happened?" an Akamichi asked.

"Well, Choza, it seems that Danzo has just betrayed the village," Shikaku replied.

"He'll probably be hiding underground for a bit," Kyuubi scowled.

"I am sorry for the trouble you've had to endure during your stay here and before coming here, Kyuubi," Sarutobi apologized.

"Meh. No problem," Kyuubi shrugged, "But I do have a little, teeny-tiny request…"

* * *

"What is taking that damn idiot so long?" Chaos growled as he paced around.

"You made Lan eat a Coffee Drop, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I wanna blow him up for taking his sweet time getting to the fuckin' gates!" Chaos barked.

"Well, at least I managed to get one last meal from the Old Man and Ayame-neechan," Naruto grinned happily.

"Yep!" Shinobi licked his lips.

"Yo!" Kyuubi greeted as he and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto, Shinobi, and Chaos snapped.

"We ran into each other and got lost on the road of life," Kakashi explained.

"Damn you, scarecrow!" Chaos snapped.

"…Chaos is in control, isn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Now hold on, Chaos. Before you start blowing things up, let me explain," Kyuubi held his hands up, "I requested a little mission for a few select members of Kohona; an exchange program."

"Really now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. They will be going with us to Den Tech City to learn more about customs outside the village," Kyuubi continued, "That way, they will have a better understanding of things outside of the walls of the village. Ah, here they come now."

Naruto, Chaos, and Sasuke turned to see Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and Shikamaru walk up. Each of them had a few suitcases. Kyuubi grinned at their expressions.

"They'll be spending two years outside of Kohona at Den Tech City," Kyuubi continued, "They'll be learning about the culture and the way of life there."

"That's the same thing, Kyuubi," Sasuke spoke.

"I know," Kyuubi grinned, "I like pissing you off with grammar mistakes."

"…I dislike you right now, you know that correct?"

"A-yep!"

* * *

"So what is Den Tech City like?" Sakura asked.

"It's more like a town than a city," Lan replied, "It doesn't have a lot of homes and apartments, but it does have good businesses. Shame the only BattleChip shops are on the net…"

"Yeah. Been a while since we just went Virus Busting," Naruto nodded, "That's actually one of the best things about the place; you don't have to act like you're a ninja the whole time."

"But we are ninja," Kiba argued.

"Yeah. But no one really needs ninja there," Naruto shrugged, "Kaa-san still makes us train our asses off though."

"Oh yeah…One important rule; don't have a single weapon on you for about a ten yard radius of our home," Sasuke advised, "Kaa-san has the tendency to…"

He shuddered. The others sweatdropped at that before paling as the other five shuddered. They quickly shook it off.

"Anyways…Just make sure you have your weapons in a Storage Seal," Kyuubi advised, "Now let's get a move on, people! It's five hours to the airport."

_'Just what has the Hokage done to us?'_ many of them thought.

* * *

"I'm…never getting…" Kiba declared between pukes, "…On another…plane…ever again!"

"Never knew you had air sickness," Kyuubi said from his PET.

"Shut…up…" Kiba moaned.

"Now remember everyone; no one knows about the ninja here," Lan advised, now in his old clothes, "Anything you have relating to your career as one should be out of normal sight. Also, Kiba, prepare for people whispering behind you about how you look."

"Why just me?" Kiba demanded.

"Because we can get Hinata in a pair of sunglasses, but we can't do anything to make you look normal," Naruto replied with Hinata beside him, wearing said sunglasses.

"Please follow the three of us," Sasuke advised, "And don't do anything you would do as a ninja here, understand?"

"Yeah-yeah…" Kiba scoffed.

"Failure to do so will result in your PET, Akamaru, and Synchro-Chip being confiscated," Sasuke added.

"Aw man…" Kiba grumbled.

"That goes double if you try to force yourself upon a woman."

"When did I do that?"

"The attendant on the plane, for one," Shinobi reminded.

"Couldn't help it. She had it going on."

"Who had _what_ going on?" Sakura and Ino growled as they cracked their knuckles.

"Uh…N-nothing…" Kiba whimpered.

"Good!" the two girls smiled before walking after Sasuke.

"Troublesome women…" Shikamaru muttered before turning his head, "Hm?"

"Something wrong, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"…It's nothing…" Shikamaru replied before they walked off.

"…Mind telling me _why_ we're here again?" Kankuro asked after the group had walked off from the airport as he got out of a large suitcase, now in a black shirt, hat, and black jeans.

"A mission to observe those three," Temari replied as she poked out of a guitar case, wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans with a small fan on her left hip.

"Liar. You just want to spy on that lazy guy who nearly beat you," Kankuro chuckled.

"Shut it," Temari growled before slugging him between the legs.

"He's going to feel that in the morning, Temari…" Garaa snickered as he picked up his suitcase made of his sand, replacing his gourd.

"I hate you all…" Kankuro moaned in a high-pitched voice.

"As we do you," Temari replied, "Come on."

Garaa watched as his sister snuck after the group. He looked back at Kankuro and sighed. Many people watched as he dragged Kankuro off by his left leg. Within an hour, YouTube had the whole scene on it with a million hits.

**

* * *

**

Me: Finally…I've managed to get some ideas for this.

**Shinobi: Aye.**


	28. Home

**M: Sorry about the wait! Oh, and there's a reference to Maxforce's stories 'The Zones' and 'Return to the Zones' in here along with Super Mario Bros. Z.**

**

* * *

**

"All of you have your weapons in scrolls, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but why do we have to have them in them?" Kiba asked.

"Kaa-san would kill us all if there was a weapon within ten meters of her home and we had them," the Hikari Three paled in unison.

"Yikes…Is your mother that bad?" Rose asked.

"Iie," Naruto replied before they got to the Hikari Residence, "Kaa-san, we're home!"

The door immediately opened and the trio pushed everyone to the side and ducked. A volley of kitchen knives shot out and imbedded themselves in the tree across the street. Lan caught the ladle Haruka had aimed for him. She and Lan released the ladle before she hugged the three boys.

"I'm so happy you're home," Haruka said before seeing the others, "Let's see…an Inuzuka, an Akamichi, a Yamanaka, a Haruno, a Nara, a Hyuuga, and an Aburame. The Nara is a Chunin while the rest are Genin. Excellent job making the Hyuuga blend in by making her wear sunglasses."

"Atigatou, Kaa-san," Naruto grinned.

"And not a single tool that isn't sealed in a scroll besides the insects in the Aburame and the Inuzuka's brother dog," Haruka smiled, "I'm so proud of my Chunin boys."

"So does that mean you'll lighten the weekend training?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh, Naru-kun…" Haruka changed her kind, motherly face to a sadistic one that made them all think of Anko, "…Not on your life."

_'So this is Haruka 'The Kitchen Sink' Uchiha…'_ Shino thought, _'…She frightens me and my insects…'_

"Please, do come in," Haruka giggled, back to her motherly look, "You must be the group that is staying here for a few years, correct?"

"H-Hai, ma'am," Ino nodded, "I'm Ino."

"Ino, you must be Chi-Chi's daughter, then."

"Chi-Chi, madame?" Choji asked, "I'm Choji, by the way."

"I mean Inochi, Choji-san. And you must be the tubby's son. My, you're certainly big-boned for your age," Haruka said.

"T-Tubby?"

"Trust me, I can get away with it because the last time we fought, I sent him to the hospital for the removal of a kitchen sink from his rear along with various kitchen appliances."

"That explains your name in the Bingo Books…" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Oh! You must be Shikamaru from what your father, Shikaku, has wrote to me about," Haruka said, "A pleasure to meet you."

"You know my dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai. My team normally spent time with his on days off just to lay down on the grass and watch the clouds," Haruka replied, "Maybe even a bit of shogi and Chinese Checkers every now and then…Oh, look at me, going on about the old days."

"I'm Kiba, miss, and this is my buddy, Akamaru."

"Aw…Kawaii!" Haruka giggled as she hugged the puppy, "You must be Tsume's son, right? She always sends me letters about you and Hana and asking how I've been doing."

"Oh yeah…Mom told me that you two were on the same team," Kiba noted.

"I'm Sakura, Mrs. Hikari," the Haruno bowed.

"I have no problems with you, Sakura-chan. But I _do_ have problems with your mother, trying to woo my husband when we were dating," Haruka said.

"Oh…G-Gomen, ma'am…"

"It's alright. I have no problems with you, just your mother."

"My name is Shino, Madame."

"A pleasure to meet you and your insects," Haruka giggled before gently placing an insect on Shino's shoulder, "But, please, I don't like them crawling on me. Makes me feel like I'm being watched."

"A-Amazing…I-I'm Hinata, Mrs. Hikari…"

"Aw…You remind me of your mother when she was your age, Hinata-chan," Haruka cooed, "She had the same stuttering problem you have."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hikari, is it true that you were the leader of a five-woman squad?" Shino asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Haruka replied as everyone but herself and Lan walked in, "Lan, I need to talk to you…_privately_."

"Uh…H-Hai, Kaa-san," Lan nodded.

"Let's take a walk, shall we? Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, show them the guest rooms while Lan-chan and I take a walk," Haruka ordered.

"Hai, Kaa-san…" both sighed as they heard the snickering from the others but Hinata.

"Oi! You guys know you have to go to school while we're here, right?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Also, Sasuke is our teacher," Naruto continued, grinning.

"Oh curd…" Kiba paled.

"Kiba, you have detention for the first day of school. Joy for you," Sasuke smirked.

"He's a teacher?" Kiba exclaimed before Sasuke showed them all his diplomas, "…Damn…You're a nerd."

"Don't curse within the home, please," Sasuke ordered as he shoved a bar of soap into Kiba's mouth.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about, Kaa-san?" Lan asked.

"For one…I heard you awakened a new bloodline limit," Haruka said as the two sat down at the river.

"Well, yeah…But when I use it, Netto comes out," Lan replied, "Kinda like how coffee brings out Chaos and Ikarin."

"Oh, yes, those two…" Haruka narrowed her eyes, "I'm still mad the Chaos for breaking that dish."

_"You'll neva get me, lady!"_ Chaos cackled.

"He just said that you'll never get him," Lan said.

"You can talk to them?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, but only for a year. Then they'll be long gone," Lan replied with a shrug, "So what about the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I heard that you and Megaman are dating Maylu and Roll."

"Ulp…" Lan gulped, "Well…It's true…"

"Don't worry. I already made them fill everything out," Haruka giggled, "Both actually got a perfect score on the little tests I made them do."

"Kaa-san…" Lan sighed.

"What? Even though I'm a retired ANBU, I'm still a protective mother," Haruka said, "Also…Skye is looking for you."

"Oh boy…" Lan muttered.

"You know how he is with his only little sister," Haruka giggled before smiling softly, "He cares so much for her, even to the point of making himself study so hard to graduate early for a job."

"Yeah…" Lan nodded, "…Kaa-san…Did you know?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know about Hub? About Uncle Arashi? About Cousin Obito?" Lan asked, making Haruka's eyes widen.

"…Y…Yes. At first, we were going to tell you right away, but then we began to talk and agreed to wait until we felt you three were ready."

"That explains why I could never find the baby album," Lan said.

"You've been trying to find it so you could put it into a scroll and hide it somewhere no one else could find it, haven't you?"

"Big time. Baby pictures are Blackmail."

"They're not that bad."

"Kaa-san, baby pictures are a bad idea to show to friends…especially if they have a scanner on hand," Lan said, "…So how did it happen?"

"Well…Your father secretly keeps a vial of blood from everyone in the family to study so he can understand how a Bloodline Limit forms," Haruka explained, "When your brother died of a disease, I…I think something in him broke like my own heart did. He began to scan the DNA in the vial of Hub's blood along with your Uncle Arashi and cousin Obito's. After a few years, he told me he found a way to bring them back, even if we couldn't be in the same plane of reality."

"By making them into NetNavis?"

"Exactly. Two days before Naruto and Sasuke came, he finished all three," Haruka continued, "However…"

"However?"

"All three were acting the same way they were in their last moments of living," Haruka replied, "Took a few hours to calm each of them down and explain what happened. Took even longer for me and Hub to stop crying about not being able to hug each other."

"But Kaa-san, remember Sasuke's CopyBot…oh, wait, we never told you, did we?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sasuke found a way to let NetNavis appear and act like humans," Lan said.

"What?"

"That's what I said. He's even gotten the idea patented," Lan grinned before recalling a small accident just as he and his brothers were about to start packing their suitcases, _'At least in _this_ Zone…'_

_

* * *

_

"Checkmate," Sasuke said as he moved his queen into position, "I do believe I have achieved a status of victory, correct?"

"Uh…But…I…" Shikamaru stammered, trying to figure out how he lost, as Sasuke began to put the game back into starting position.

"That's why we call him 'The Teacher,'" Naruto grinned before a knock was heard on the door, "Coming!"

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a man roughly 18. He had his long, strawberry blond hair done in a ponytail, and jade eyes. He had a bit of tanned skin. He wore a lab coat over a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey-a, Fishcake!" the man grinned.

"Skye!" Naruto grinned as he fived the man, "How's everything been?"

' "Good, good…I got a new simulation program up for the guys to try out," Skye grinned, "It's based off that web series that has yet to update its ninth episode."

"Oh, come on!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's been nearly a year now and the guy still hasn't updated it?"

"That late April Fools joke wasn't funny either," Skye nodded, "In fact, I've never seen the green plumber be so scary before or carry a giant Wii. By the way…Where's Lan, particularly?"

"You found out Maylu and him are dating, didn't you?" Skye asked.

"Big time," Skye nodded.

"Care to come in and wait for them, then?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin.

"It'd be a pleasure, my fellow prankster," Skye grinned before seeing the new faces, "So who are the new guys?"

"They're Konoha Ninja. Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara AKA the guy who's brain got broke by Sasuke, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet y'all," Skye grinned, "Name's Skye Sakurai."

"Oh, you must be Maylu's Onii-san," Sakura said.

"Bingo, pinky-chan!" Skye grinned.

"Skye has a habit of giving weird nicknames to people," Sasuke said, "So what brings you here besides the obvious look of wanting Lan's head mounted on a pike?"

"Dang you and your smart talking," Skye glared at Sasuke, "I made a new training program I want you guys to try."

"Is it based off SMBZ?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"…Bass-niisan, the Idiot Patrol is here again!" Sasuke called before the TV turned on to show Bass on the screen.

"So what kind of Training Program is it?" Bass grinned.

"A toughie. Even for you since the Get-Ability Program is always locked when you're in the training," Skye replied as he held up a data disk.

"Ooh…I love that kind of Training Program…" Bass chuckled excitedly.

"But…We'll need to wait for Lan before I let you have at it."

"Oh, come on! Is this about the time I hid your files on Maylu's baby pictures?" Bass asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"You…You…Nerf-Herder!" Bass barked.

"Hey! You can't use that word! Only we can use that word!" Skye snapped, earning sweatdrops from those new to Den Tech.

"Is this normal?" Ino whispered.

"Yep," Naruto and Sasuke replied as Lan and Haruka walked in.

"Oh dear…" Haruka noted as she saw Skye.

"Hey there…Skye-san?" Lan gulped before a strawberry blond blur dashed by him and took him outside.

"And there they go…" Naruto sighed.

"So how long do we have to wait now?" Kiba asked.

"Another hour," Sasuke replied, earning groans from everyone.

"Mind if I turn on the TV, Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all. I recorded the entire Total Drama World Tour series like you asked, too," Haruka replied.

"Sweet…" Naruto grinned.

"Ms. Hikari," Shino spoke as Naruto played 'Walk Like an Egyptian Part 1' on the TV, "You were an ANBU before correct?"

"Yes. I'm guessing that you want to have a little spar?" Haruka asked.

"No. I am actually curious about who you were as an ANBU."

"I see. Well then, I was labeled 'Gregar' back in those days," Haruka replied.

"G-Gregar?" Kiba gasped, "You mean _the_ Gregar known as 'The Frenzied Rampage?'"

"The one and the same," Haruka giggled.

"B-b-b-but y-you…A-a-and…" Kiba stammered.

"Before you say anything; yes, I made people believe I was a boy," Haruka waved her hand, "Do you honestly believe that a _woman_ could do all the things I did in my time as an ANBU? In fact, it's one of the tricks we girls in the ANBU come up with in order to not be underestimated by our opponents. We keep our masks on at all times, place a voice modulator tag over our necks, and bind our chests tightly."

"That is…ingenious, to say the least," Shino noted.

"Why thank you, Shino-san," Haruka smirked before they heard some of the others laugh, "Seems we're missing out now."

"Indee…Are those Scarab Beetles on that cartoon?" Shino asked, noticing the TV.

* * *

"Now, Skye, let's just calm down!" Lan yelped as he ran away as a laser shot by him in the forest.

"Get back here so I can kill you for stealing my baby sister's heart, you jerk!" Skye roared, a yellow blaster replacing his hand/arm.

"How you're Half-NetNavi, I'll never know!" Lan barked, _'Guys! A little help here?'_

_"Sorry, no can do,"_ Chaos replied, _"This is too damn funny."_

_"We need you to intake caffeine. And I am serious,"_ Ikarin explained.

_"Then…It's my turn."_

Lan stopped, making Skye run into him. Skye turned Lan around and aimed the blaster at Lan's head until he heard a chuckle. He rose a brow as he stepped back from Lan, mist swirling around him. The mist collected into a trident. Lan's hair reshaped itself to look like the top of a pineapple as Lan looked up, his eyes a misty emerald-green with the kanji for 'one' in both of them.

"Kufufufufu…Well, Skye-kun…I must say that you're a bit naughty for taking that experiment upon yourself," Netto scolded.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"I am…Netto," the fourth persona of Lan replied, "Now prepare…to allow Lan-kun his right to your sister."

"Neva!" Skye declared.

"Then this…will be fun…" Netto smirked before the area warped and he began to float in the black and deteriorating void.

"Oh shit…" Skye paled before the Realm of Hell unleashed Hell.

* * *

"You get the feeling someone is killing someone else by the use of illusions right now?" Haruka asked, gaining a certain glint in her eyes.

"Kaa-san…You can't go out to find it," Naruto scolded, "Remember last time? It took a month and a half to erase all the data evidence and bribe all those people."

"What happened last time?" Ino asked.

"Mother had this feeling once before, but it turned out to be a big brawl. She entered a simple trance and decimated them all," Sasuke recalled, "Sent exactly two-thirds of those involved to the emergency room for ruptured spleens, crack tibias and femurs, and a severe case of internal bleeding. Furthermore, the remaining third were mauled by her wolf summons. It took exactly 57 days, twenty-one hours, and thirteen seconds to erase all evidence and bribe the multitude of witnesses."

"And _that_ was the last time I ever went a month without at least an hour of sparring with my children or training," Haruka vowed.

"…You are most likely an inspiration to women everywhere if they wish to prove that women are equal-if not, better-than men," Shino examined.

"H-Hai…" Hinata agreed before the door opened as a battered, torn clothes-wearing Skye stumbled in with a perfectly fine Lan behind him.

"Okay…The lady can date my baby brother…May-May, I'm a gunna go find the swimming toilet in the airplane now…" Skye slurred before collapsing, passed out.

"Lan…what did you do to him?" Kyuubi asked.

"Netto did it," Lan replied.

"Netto?" Haruka repeated.

"A fourth personality Lan has," Maylu explained, "He appeared when Lan-kun awakened his Kekkei Genkai."

"Most likely, Skye chased after him, firing his blaster, and Netto-san emerged as the dominant personality," Sasuke guessed as Kiba and Sakura put Skye in an empty chair.

"Boys…Tomorrow, we're going out to Oran Island and test what you've learned. Am I clear?" Haruka ordered.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" the boys of the home saluted in fright along with their NetNavis.

"At ease!" Hakura ordered before smiling sweetly, "Well then…I best prepare dinner, then. Maylu-chan, will you and your brother be staying for dinner?"

"If we may, Ms. Hikari" Maylu replied.

"But of course," Haruka giggled, "And call me 'Kaa-san' now, sweetie. You're family now."

"…She's a bit…" Kiba began as soon as Haruka left.

"Yep! But that's only when it involves Shinobi Business," Naruto replied, "She's actually kind, sweet, and loving to everyone."

**

* * *

Me: As you can see, Skye is part NetNavi in this story. I'll go into further detail later. Also, you can see I went into a bit of Haruka's past as a Shinobi and one little accident.**


	29. Fight against Kaasan! Kirigan vs ANBU!

**Me: Sorry about the wait. Couldn't really think of anything for the fight. Sorry for it being short as well.**

* * *

"Why are we up so _early_?" Ino complained.

"A Shinobi must be alert at all times, even when they are asleep, mistress," Knight said from Ino's PeT, "There may come a day when you are not without me, milady."

"I know, but it's _early_…" Ino whined.

The Konoha Shinobi, Maylu, and a bandaged Skye were all sitting on the higher level near the beach of Oran Island. On the sands, Lan, Naruto, and Sasuke stood across from Haruka. Haruka wore a tight black jumpsuit with a large black vest. She had black sandals and black fingerless gloves. Over her face, her hair done in a short ponytail, was a mask resembling Gregar's face. On her back was a ninjato. She took the mask off and held up a strange seal tag.

"Remember, you three, go all out," Haruka ordered, "Once I put on this Voice Seal, you're not going to be sparring with me, but fighting to near-death against the ANBU Gregar."

"Yes, mother," Sasuke bowed.

"Oh boy…" Lan gulped.

"Good thing we've got a Dimensional Area set up," Naruto chuckled nervously before all three engaged CrossFusion, "We're ready!"

"Good," Haruka smirked before placing the seal and mask on, her voice alternating to a deep voice (A/N: Think of Koragg's voice from Power Ranger Mystic Force, and placing a henge to shift her form to a masculine form, "Prepare yourselves, Chuunin."

"Oh boy…" Skye paled, "So that's why I feel scared of their mom at times…"

"And you're afraid of her because…" Sakura began.

"She, Sasuke, and Yuchi-chi were the only ones who knew about my little…operation. I was trying to get use to my body's new features and she said she knew someone who could help. A few days later, I'm running for my life through Choina with the guy over there chasing me with all kinds of Jutsu."

"But did it work?" Gregar smirked behind his mask.

"Oi! I hear ya smirking!" Skye barked.

"Let's begin," Gregar spoke as he turned to the trio, releasing a barrage of fireballs without handseals.

"Impressive. Instantaneous Jutsu," CF Shinobi examined as they dodged, "Then taste this; Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Rapid Fire Jutsu!" CF Kyuubi shouted as he exhaled a barrage of air bullets.

"Water Style: Water Shotgun Jutsu!" CF Megaman shouted as the sea shot out a barrage of water-made bullets.

Gregar stomped his foot on the ground and walls made of sand rose up, blocking the attacks. They fell and revealed Gregar had vanished. The trio looked around before flinching and jumping away as a pack of wolfs shot out of the ground, each one wearing a Gregar mask. The trio used their Default Weapons and took them down with lasers, bladed yo-yos, and kitchen sinks.

"Kitchen sinks?" CF Megaman asked.

"It called for it," Shinobi replied.

"Oi…" CF Shinobi sighed as Gregar appeared from the tree behind them and placed a kunai to CF Shinobi's neck.

"Too slow…"

"Oh, is it truly too late?" CF Shinobi asked before Sasuke's main dinosaur summon rammed into Gregar, "I believe you have yet to meet my partner in battle; Pyro, it is time."

"Right!" Pyro roared.

"Combined Henge!" both shouted, "Shinobi: Saurian Mode!"

"S-Saurian?" Gregar gasped as he watched the form appear, _'That dinosaur summon is connected to Mu?'_

"Fire Style: Raptor Leg," CF Shinobi: Saurian growled as his legs were engulfed in flames.

He performed a series of roundhouse kicks that sent the flames out. The flames shaped themselves into a hoard of flaming raptors. Gregar unsheathed his nanjato and began to swiftly slice through the raptors with ease. He snapped his left hand and a water dragon shot out of the water and nearly got CF Shinobi: Saurian when Minato blocked the attack with his chakra alone.

"Nice try," Minato smirked, "Naruto, let's go!"

"Yosh! Combined Henge! Kyuubi: Zerker Mode!" CF Kyuubi shouted as he donned his knight armor, "Lightning Style: Lightning Shockwave!"

CF Kyuubi: Zerker swung his lightning-made blade, releasing a lightning shockwave from it. Gregar once more formed a barrier out of the sand via a kick. It fell and Gregar uppercutted CF Kyuubi: Zerker and sweep-kicked CF Shinobi: Saurian. They began to get up when a kunai was aimed at their necks. Gregar stood over them, leaking raw killer intent. Both gulped with a bead of sweat going down their foreheads when a mist began to form.

"Kufufufu…Well, well, a pleasure to meet you, Gregar," a voice said before Gregar turned to see Netto, letting the two lose CrossFusion.

"So you are Netto?" Gregar asked as he stood up and took out his blade.

"Why yes, yes I am. However, I can only last five minutes," Netto replied as he held up his trident, "So let's make things fun, shall we? Chikushōdō."

A hiss got Gregar's attention. Everyone watching the fight gawked while pointing behind him. Gregar turned and nearly lost his henge. Behind him was an anaconda the size of a horse. The snake lunged at Gregar, who quickly dodged.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Gregar sighed.

A dragon made of water emerged from the nearby sea. The water dragon rammed into the snake and ripped it to shreds. Gregar's eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the blood.

"Surpised? Chikushōdō calls forth actual animals, not summons," Netto explained, "Gakidō. Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Gregar's eyes widened as another water dragon emerged from the sea. Gregar quickly summoned another water dragon and they quickly did battle. For a few minutes, neither gained the upper hand until both exploded into rain. Gregar noted that Netto's eyes were changing from the 二 to a 四 in each.

"Ashuradō," Netto smirked.

With that, he charged at Gregar. Gregar lunged at Netto, his blade glowing with chakra. The two proceeded to vanish from normal human sight, reappearing at times. The two appeared once in a stalemate.

"Not bad…" Gregar grunted as he pushed down on his blade.

"Thank you, Haruka-sama. Kufufufu," Netto chuckled before jumping back and holding up a kunai, "However, I only have a minute left. So I will make this quick. It is time for me to use…the most disgusting of all my realms. Nindō."

With that, he sliced his own eyes. Everyone shuddered at the sight with Maylu nearly fainting if Shino did not stop her. Instantly, a black aura roared off Netto as he smiled wickedly at Gregar, both his eyes now pitch black with the green kanji '五' in both. His left arm transformed into the color of a moonless night with the tips extending to resemble claws while crack-like marking formed on the right side of his face.

"Well…Shall we?" Netto sneered before vanishing.

Gregar barely parried to stab Netto tried to take on his neck before jumping back. He quickly made hand signs and a dragon head made of fire emerged from the ground, firing a giant sphere of flames. Netto smirked as a pillar of water appeared from nowhere and extinguished the sphere. Vines ripped out of a cloud nearby and attempted to bind Gregar, who burned them with his blade coated in fire.

"You're powerful…" Gregar noted.

"Thank you. However, only ten seconds left," Netto chuckled, "So I'll leave you with this; what defines reality and nonexistence…there is none with Lan-kun."

"What are you…?" Gregar began when Netto changed back into Lan, who collapsed and lost CrossFusion.

_'What did he mean by that?'_ Gregar thought as he changed back into Haruka, removing her mask, and ran over to Lan as Sasuke and Naruto helped the unconscious boy up.

"Why does that keep happening when Lan uses his eyes?" Naruto pondered.

"I am not sure," Sasuke replied, "His Kirigan are indeed a mysterious bloodline."

"Kirigan?" Kiba repeated.

"It means 'Mist Eyes,' which is perfect for what they do," Sasuke replied, "The materialization of illusions…of what the mist hold within."

* * *

"Have the preparations been made?" Danzo asked.

"Yes, Lord Danzo," a ROOT Agent nodded.

"Good. Since Kohona refused…It seems I will have to make better by making the whole world my army," Danzo smirked, "And what better than to start with the Cybernet."

"Sir. We have also come up with some new names since we are no longer the roots of the tree," the agent continued as he gave Danzo a sheet of paper, who looked at it carefully.

"Hmm…"

Danzo had to admit. Some of these names were actually good ones. However, none of them caught his tongue as of yet. He stopped at one and smirked.

"Very well, then…I have decided on this one," Danzo said, "As of now, we are the World-3, for we shall unleash the new age of this world that will be greater than the other ages combined!"

"Sir!" the agent saluted, "We have also gained new agents who wish to join as our frontline members."

"Ah…Are they normal NetOps?"

"Yes."

"Good…Good. Contact my brother," Danzo ordered, "He will be the one to lead them. With them, we can fool them all into believing they are World-3's main members and leader. Now leave."

"At once," the agent bowed before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

_'Perfect…Soon, you six shall witness my vengeance!'_ Danzo sneered, _'Starting with that fool and his son!'

* * *

_

**Me: Hope you like it. After this, we'll be focusing more on the Megaman aspect of this X-Over.**


End file.
